Fluttercord Equestria Girls love and caos
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Discord appears in highschool, creating problems and chaos, Celestia and luna with the mane 6 will unite to stop and reform to Discord, there are many moments Fluttercord. There is humor, romance, madness and much chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: ****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. This is the first part of the fanfic, hope you like it and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

It was a normal day in Canterlot High, after what happened with Sunset Shimmer, and the events of those awesome concerts during the battle of the bands; school days were very normal, almost boring.

The entire school was peaceful and calm, until one day…

Celestia kept receiving reports about some of the candy vending machines that had been sacked.

Feeling concerned and anxious because it was the thirteenth machine that had been sacked that month.

Most of the students and school monitors couldn't understand how it happened, how someone could take the candy from the machines, without a trace of evidence or noise.

Celestia thought that it was possible for it to have happened at night, but that theory sounded ridiculous, seeing as how the machines were almost completely emptied out at night and were stocked in the mornings.

It was not the only thing that worried Celestia, Luna had told her that Mrs. Smith reported some stock missing from the cafeteria food, but this was not the first time that this had happened.

Celestia asked her security guards to be more vigilant, including hiring more guards, and doubling and increasing the security in the school.

One week later

The results were worse than she had hoped; aside from the vending machines getting sacked and stock from the cafeteria going missing, there were reports of food thefts from the students.

But what bothered Celestia the most was a few days ago on the chalkboard in the science lab, there was an offensive drawing of Celestia with a troll face next to the drawing were the words "Try to stop me Trollestia"

In the principal's office Celestia was conversing with Luna.

-This is the last straw! - Celestia said, annoyed.

-What do you think we should do sister? - Asked Luna, without worry. –More security cameras?-

-I don't know- Celestia said taking in a deep breath. –But these acts of vandalism need to stop.-

In the hallway next to the door, Twilight Sparkle was listening to the conversation between Celestia and Luna. With a serious hand gesture, Twilight decided to intervene with the help of her friends.

In the classroom after the bell had rung, Twilight rounded up her friends and explained to them what she had heard from the conversation between Luna and Celestia. Then explained her plan to help them out.

After Twilight explained her plan to help, the plan did not convince her friends.

-Exactly what do you want us to do? What? - Said Rarity with disgust.

-Understand this my friends,- Responded Twilight. –It's the only way to help Principal Celestia stop the acts of vandalism.-

-But to enter the school at night, - Intervened Applejack. –Are you sure about this sugar cube?-

-Yes- Said Twilight. –I want to show the Principal that we can be of help.-

-But there are security guards in the school at night- Said Fluttershy timidly. –They could get mad at us and then we would be in serious problems-

-The school will be completely closed- Said Twilight – The guards survey the area around the school from the outside, there will be no one inside and we could hide in the library.-

-Ok!- Said Pinkie giggling and bouncing. –It'll be like a Slumber party.-

-It could get dangerous- Said Rarity, crossing her arms. –I won't go-

-It sounds like it could be an awesome adventure and I like to get in trouble- Responded Rainbow Dash.

–Besides, we've faced situations worse than this; it'll be easy to find a dumb food thief.-

-You're not telling Celestia about our plan? - Asked Pinkie

-No Pinkie, they're very busy and they'll find out that I spied on them. - Said Twilight –But what is most important... Demonstrating that we're not simple little girls.-

Everyone sighed

-Very well- Said Twilight –We'll need equipment.-

Rainbow Dash abruptly interfered.

-Let's all go to my house real quick: I've got lanterns, pepper spray, and walkie talkies, enough to equip all of us.-

-Ok!- All six yelled at the same time, joining their hands in a circle.

They quickly went to Rainbow's house. In Rainbow's garage, they equipped themselves with the pepper spray, walkie talkies and lanterns. Rainbow gave each of her friends an electric, pocket sized taser and she showed them how to use it.

-Where did you get these artifacts? - Asked Twilight.

-Lyra sold them to me. - Replied Rainbow nonchalantly.

Afterwards, they went to Rarity's boutique. Inside of the boutique, sometime before, Rarity had made them each of them a spy suit. The suits were black, slightly adjusted to their body measurements, with lines of their favorite colors going down the arms and legs, their cutie marks adorning the back of each suit, with a belt that contained multiple pockets to store their items. Everyone was impressed and without hesitation, each girl took their suit and stored it in their backpacks.

-Don't take this the wrong way sugar cube,- Said Applejack, with a look of confusion on her face as she studied her suit. –But.. when did you make these suits? –

-During vacation- Responded Rarity, blushing a little with a small smile on her face. –I saved them for an emergency.-

-Well I like them- Said Pinkie already in her suit. –I'm now a sexy secret agent.-

Not long after, they left the boutique and returned to school. They hid in the library, waiting for the entire school to be completely closed. During the night, the darkness and silence enveloped the whole school. They all put on their spy suits and equipment. In the library the girls turned on their lanterns, and then they left the library making sure to take caution. They observed the hallway, illuminated by the light of the lanterns.

-There's no one left in the building- Said Twilight.

-This is really starting to scare me- Said Fluttershy, trembling with fear.

-Don't you worry caramel apple- Said Applejack calmly placing a hand on her scared friends shoulder. –We'll protect you.-

-We should separate- Said Rainbow Dash

-What? - Yelled Fluttershy in a low but scared voice. –Are you crazy?!-

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy, a bit surprised by her comment.

-It's a very extensive area, we can cover more ground by splitting up.-

-Rainbow is right- Said Twilight, looking down the different hallways of the school. – But we won't be completely alone. - -I'll go with Applejack- Said Twilight. – Rainbow can go with Pinkie and Rarity will go with Fluttershy, no matter what happens we can keep in contact with the walkie talkies.-

Without arguing each pair went down a different corridor to explore. Twilight walked beside Applejack.

–We should have brought Spike- Said Applejack with remorse.

-I let him sleep- Said Twilight smiling. – He did a lot of things for me today. –

-Really? What is it that he does? - Asked Applejack, confused.

-He wakes me up in the mornings, makes my bed, makes my breakfast, brings me the paper, he feeds my owl, he writes my reports to Celestia and then sends them, he can also play dead.-

-Ha, I sure would like Winona to do the same. - Said Applejack

Twilight and Applejack kept walking down the dark corridor. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked down a different dark corridor. Pinkie could not stop talking.

-If it is a thief, I hope it's a girl thief or if it's a ghost I want to ask it what it feels like to be a ghost, or if it's a monster that eats boys, good thing we're girls, maybe we'll become friends and then we can throw a party, or what if it's a ghost like on Halloween, I really like Halloween.-

-Good God- Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rarity walked upstairs quietly, also having a conversation.

-Do you think something bad will happen? – Asked Fluttershy

-Not to worry darling Fluttershy, I don't think we'll find anything.- Said Rarity already climbing the stairs.

After a few minutes passed, without a signal, clue, or suspicion, each team revised the corridors and classrooms. Suddenly, Rarity's walkie talkie went off scaring Fluttershy, giving off a frightened screech. Rarity grabbed her walkie talkie and started to talk.

-Generosity here. Over-

-Magic here-

-What's going on? Over-

-Don't say that-

-Say what? Over-

-Don't say over. Over- Said Pinkie, intervening.

-Laughter, this is serious- Said Twilight –Let's just forget the codenames, there's nothing here, no noises, no signs, not even any clues.-

-We haven't even found anything. - Intervened Rainbow Dash –We've been here for over an hour and there is nothing suspicious.-

-You're right- Said Rarity. –We've been spying around corridors and classrooms and there's nothing.-

-Very well girls- Said Twilight –Let's meet up back at the library, I know how to get out of the school, but if you happen to find a clue on the way be sure to let us know. Over and out.

Afterwards, each group started the walk back to the library, having enough time to talk on the way. Meanwhile, Applejack and Twilight were having a conversation.

-Why didn't you bring along Big Mac? - Asked Twilight. –He would have been useful-

-I talked with him and asked him to take care of Granny Smith and Apple bloom for me while I was gone, and asked him to be my alibi, seeing as how they would not give me permission to come here at night.-

-It's fine-

-And you Twilight, why didn't you bring Flash Sentry?-

-Did you forget already? - Answered Twilight a little upset. –He got back together with Sunset Shimmer.-

-Sorry Twi- Said Applejack, giving her a sad smile. –I forgot-

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked and talked but it was really a one sided conversation with Pinkie doing all the talking.

-What a shame, I really wanted to meet him. Did you want to meet him? Well I did and I wanted to invite them to a party and if it was a girl, I would take her shopping or to get a cup of coffee, and if it was a ghost,-

-Can you stop talking Pinkie?- Asked an annoyed Rainbow Dash –Please?-

-Are you ok?- Asked Pinkie Pie.

-I'm not in the mood, I just wanted more action and adventure, you know?, to clear my mind.

-I'm not in the mood for jokes, I wanted more action and adventure. You know? To help clear my mind.-

-Is this because of what happened with Soarin?- Asked Pinkie Pie once again.

Rainbow Dash blushed

-Maybe we should get back to the library.-

In the meantime, Rarity and Fluttershy were walking when suddenly; they heard a small noise, causing both girls to clutch one another in fear.

-What was that? - Gasped Rarity

-I don't know- Whimpered Fluttershy, just as scared.

Without a doubt, the girls used their lanterns to light the area where they had heard the noise. It was just a small white mouse. Fluttershy looked at it tenderly and began to talk with the mouse.

-Hello Mr. Mouse. Are you lost? - Then Fluttershy picked up the mouse, holding it in the palm of her hand.

Rarity looked at the mouse in disgust.

-Ewww Fluttershy. - Said Rarity, cringing –They are so filthy and unpleasant.-

-That's a lie. They're so cute – Said Fluttershy, playing with the mouse.

-Well, if you will excuse me, I will just go ahead .- Said Rarity, walking away from Fluttershy and the mouse. Fluttershy did not seem to hear Rarity and continued to play with the mouse.

-Are you hungry? - Fluttershy asked the small rodent.

The mouse nodded its head and Fluttershy remembered that there was a candy vending machine not too far from where she was. Ignoring her fears, she walked towards the machine.

On approaching the machine, while still holding the mouse about ten meters away she heard noises. Fluttershy began to get scared; she had completely forgotten that she was alone.

She was petrified with fear, hugging the mouse tightly, the corridor was suddenly more darker than she remembered.

Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed her lantern from her pocket and walked towards the direction of the noise.

She noticed a guy standing there with dark grey hair, light grey skin, with big yellow eyes that had red colored irises.

He was bent over, eating some of the candy that he had clearly stolen from the machine.

Upon being illuminated by Fluttershy's lantern, he turned his face in her direction.

He got up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Fluttershy.

-Listen, you beautiful thief- he said smiling a little. –I think I got here first.-

Fluttershy dropped the mouse and the lantern at the same time, then immediately let out a loud and fearful scream that could be heard inside the building and out.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash hear it with surprise and fear. Rarity, feeling remorse for leaving Fluttershy behind began to run towards her scream.

They all ran in the same direction yelling: -FLUTTERSHY! –

To be continued

* * *

This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.

**THANKS ****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Encounters

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. This is the first part of the fanfic, hope you like it and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Second Encounters**

**Three hours before...**

The mysterious boy with clear grey skin, was hiding behind the trees next to the school; calmly waiting for the school to be completely closed, quietly and calmly observing without hesitation.

Time passed and it began to get dark and he saw the last students leave, then observed one of the guards close and lock the main door to the school with lock and key.

The boy smiled mischievously, for this was the signal he had been waiting on to act.

He slunk past the yard, evading the guards, and made his way to the back part of the school.

After coming to the back part of the school, he looked at the back wall of the school.

On the wall of the second floor of the school there was an air vent that he could enter.

Easily leaping up he used his hands and feet to scale the bricks that slightly stuck out, climbing as easily as a cat.

After coming up to the entrance of the vent, he opened it easily.

The tunnel of the vent was small and narrow but he entered easily while also evading the guards.

After crawling through the vent he came out the other side and into the school.

Finally he was inside the school, walking down the hallways with no problem, knowing perfectly well where the weak points were on the security cameras.

It was in that moment that he began sacking the vending machines.

He didn't like to have to sack the vending machines at night, but Celestia's extreme security measures left him with no other choice.

Without pausing, opened a compartment in the machine and using the wires to sack it.

Holding one wire in one hand and using the other to put in the slot of the machine where the candy came out, moving the wire until the candy came out of the machine.

Immediately after getting the candy out of the machine, he placed in into his right pants pocket.

-First mission complete.- He said to himself. -Now onto the next machine.-

He continued walking with his second objective in mind, acting confident and ignoring the fact that there were six girls hiding out in the library.

After a few minutes had passed, he had already sacked three machines, he also had the time and luxury to draw offensive drawings of Celestia in ten different classrooms.

The boy loved to play with the mice in the school laboratory and without any problem, let them escape. Hoping that they would scare the students.

His mission was almost over, having only one more machine left to sack.

Quickly running towards the machine, without wasting any time took out all the candy with ease. There was only one problem, he was beginning to get hungry in a flash he began to unwrap and devour the candy.

The candy was delicious and the thin boy had not eaten anything for a few hours.

In between every bite he wished that he had a glass of chocolate milk to go with it.

He suddenly heard noises and saw that the light of a lantern was starting to illuminate his body.

Curiously, he turned around to face the person with the lantern.

It was a teenage girl with blue-green eyes and light pink hair, wearing a black outfit.

He noticed that the girl was scared and he fear made her look all the more adorable.

He confided in his instinct, suspecting the girl to be a thief.

He got up slowly without taking his eyes off the girl with the light pink hair.

-Excuse me you beautiful thief.- He said trying to avoid any problems and hopefully evading a possible threat. - But I got here first.-

The girl dropped the lantern and the mouse at the same time, giving off a loud scream.

Upon hearing the strong screams of the girl, he knew he was in serious problems.

He quickly put the candy back into his pocket and left the place without leaving a single trace of evidence.

Fluttershy continued screaming so loudly that it could be heard both inside and outside the school building.

Outside of the school the security guards had heard the scream.

Inside of the school about twenty seconds after they had heard it, her friends were there and were very worried.

When they all hugged Fluttershy she immediately calmed down.

-Fluttershy!- Said Applejack trying to comfort Fluttershy. Sugar cube, are you ok? -

-It was horrible- Said Fluttershy, giving an innocent squeal. -I saw him and he was scary.-

-Did he hurt you?- Asked a concerned Twilight. - Did he harm you?-

-No- Said Fluttershy, starting to calm down. -He just took the candy and left.-

_Fluttershy- Exclaimed Rainbow. -Why didn't you say anything before so I could have accompanied you?- Suddenly the six girls heard noises, no doubt it was the security guards.

-Let's get out of here- Ordered Twilight. -Follow me-

Quickly the six girls ran out of the building, avoiding the guards.

Most of the guards were already inside and inspecting the inside of the building, so they had to be quick and silent to evade them successfully.

After about ten minutes of grueling persecution, Twilight and her friends managed to get out of the school.

After the feat each girl returned to their homes.

The next day during lunch time, Twilight went to the office of Principal Celestia.

Twilight knocked, opened the door, and entered the room. She noticed that Celestia was at her dsk with Luna standing beside her.

Without hesitation, Twilight began to talk:

-Principal Celestia, I have something important to tell you.-

-I also have something important to tell you Ms. Sparkle.- Said Celestia a bit annoyed.

-Did something happen?- Twilight asked a bit confused.

-Twilight- Said Celestia rubbing her forehead, -What were you doing in the school at night?-

-What?- Asked Twilight surprised, -How did you know?-

-We saw you and your friends on the surveillance from the security cameras all around the school.-

-Cameras?-

-Yes- Intervened Vice principal Luna. -It's strange we only saw you and your friends, but we could never see the thief. It's as if he knew where to find the weak points to every camera.-

-Wow!- Said Twilight now impressed.

-Getting back to the main topic- Said Celestia a bit annoyed. -What were you doing?-

Twilight said nothing.

-My security guards could hear one of your friends screaming from the outside.-

Twilight only looked at the ground, feeling ashamed from the scorn she was receiving from Celestia.

-What you did was very dangerous.- Said Celestia now getting up from her desk. - You could have gotten hurt.-

-Principal Celestia- Gasped Twilight -We only wanted to show you that we could solve the problem.-

Celestia focused her attention on Twilight.

-I wanted to show you that I'm more than just a simple little girl.- Said Twilight with tears in her eyes. -To show you that my friends and I could be strong women.-

Celestia calmed down completely.

-You already are a strong woman Twilight.-

Twilight was surprised, seeing that Celestia completely understood.

-You've demonstrated that many times already.- Said Celestia in a serious tone. -But it wasn't right for you to something so dangerous and to bring your friends with you, exposing them to the same danger in order to make yourself look brave.-

Twilight dried her tears.

-I will have to punish you for you disobedience.-

-I know and I understand.-

Celestia walked towards Twilight.

-Is there something else you wanted to tell me Twilight?-

-Yes, Fluttershy saw the thief, and she saw his face.-

-Really?-

-Yes, we can get her to give a spoken testimony.-

-That sounds fine to me- Said Celestia frowning a bit. -That damn thief will pay for those offensive drawings he did of me.-

-Principal Trollestia.- Joked Luna, trying to hold in her laughter but failing miserably. Celestia sent a death glare towards Luna. Luna didn't care and began to laugh at her sister.

-Round up your friends- Said an annoyed Celestia, ignoring her sisters laughter.

In less than three minutes, the elements of harmony were united with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Fluttershy felt sorry for the thief when they began asking her questions about the thief's facial features.

-Come on Fluttershy- Said Twilight, gripping her shoulders. - This could help us in finding who this thief is.-

-I don't know.- Said Fluttershy quietly. -What if I'm wrong? What if I didn't get a good look at him?-

-We have faith in you Miss Fluttershy.- Said Celestia

Fluttershy gulped and began to describe what the thief looked like.

-He was a boy with dark grey hair, light but clear grey skin looking like a vampire, his eyes were yellow with red irises, his stare was awfully frightful.-

Celestia was stunned from listening to this description.

-The description that you just gave matches the description of the janitor's assistant.- Said Celestia looking at Luna. Luna didn't get who she was talking about and raised her right brow. The girls didn't know who she was talking about either.

-The janitor has an assistant?- Asked Luna.

_**Flashback**_

_**Celestia walked down the hallways of the school, watching the alumni teach with enthusiasm. Down one corridor there was a boy with grey hair that greeted her with joy.**_

_**-Good morning Princess Celestia, it's a beautiful day.-**_

_**-Good morning Discord- Responded Celestia a bit confused. - But I'm not a princess.-**_

_**-You are for this humble servant.- Said Discord bowing in respect causing Celestia to blush a little.**_

_**-Thank you, so friendly as always Discord. Have a nice day.- Said Celestia with a big smile.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

While Celestia was remembering, Luna had gone off to ask Gio the janitor to join them. The girls only watched but payed much attention.

-Were you looking for me?- Asked the Janitor as he entered the office.

-Yes Gio, we wanted to ask you about your assistant.- Asked Celestia, now finishing with her memory.

-Assistant?-

-Yes, we want to have a talk with him.- Said Celestia.

-Principal you must be confused, I don't have an assistant.- Said the janitor now confused. -I do all my work by myself.-

Celestia opened her mouth in surprise, Luna doing the same was just as surprised.

The six girls were all exchanging looks of confusion.

They didn't know that the janitor even had an assistant, probably because they hadn't seen the assistant themselves.

Celestia angrily opened the door and went out to the hallways.

-Follow me- Said Celestia. -I think I know where he is during this time.-

Luna, the janitor, and the elements followed Celestia. It was time to right a wrong.

To be continued.

* * *

This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	3. Chapter 3 Caos

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**The third part of the fanfic, hope you like it and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Chaos**

Celestia speed walked down the hallway of the school, noticeably frowning with the elements of harmony following close by.

Luna followed Celestia while holding up a walkie talkie and calling all the available guards.

On the third floor of the school, in the hallway next to the boy's bathroom, Discord was cleaning the floor.

He noticed Celestia walking towards him and Discord smiled innocently.

-Hello, Princess Celestia- Said Discord completely ignoring the situation.

-Enough Discord.- Said Celestia, interrupting him. -We need to talk.-

-Yes Ms.- Said Discord calmly and gave a small smile. -What did you want to talk about?-

-You have been violating school property.- Said Celestia, angrily. -You are an intruder-

-What are you talking about princess?- Asked Discord starting to sweat while keeping his cool. -I am just a humble employee, assistant to the janitor,-

-It's not true- Said the janitor, now appearing beside Celestia. -I've never seen him before either.-

Discord began to sweat more, while taking a few steps back.

In that moment, Twilight and her friends caught up to them.

They got behind Celestia and shot death glares at Discord, minus Fluttershy who hid behind Rainbow.

-Eh- Said Discord. -Everyone has to do what they can to survive and,-

-Fluttershy,- Interrupted Celestia. -is this the thief?-

Fluttershy stopped hiding and looked at Discord with fear and shyness.

Discord opened his eyes with shock, it was the girl with the black suit and light pink hair.

-You- Murmured Discord in a low voice, barely audible.

-He is the thief- Said Fluttershy while hiding behind Celestia.

After hearing Fluttershy's testimony, Discord began to run, and threw the mop.

-Hey!- Yelled Celestia

Discord ran down the hallway. A few guards had arrived and they chased after Discord.

Four guards stood in front of Discord and tried to trap him but Discord managed to evade them with no problem.

Celestia, Luna and the six girls watched the situation then decided to help chase after Discord.

Discord ran into a classroom and shut the door. The room itself was empty. Five guards approached the door, thinking they had him surrounded.

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and out walked a strange girl with grey skin and blonde hair with a green dress.

-Help- Said the strange girl in her high pitched voice. -The thief is inside the classroom.-

The five guards entered the classroom while the strange girl closed the door and used a nearby chair to keep it closed, with the intention of having the guards locked in the room.

The girl walked away happily until a guard caught her by the arm, gripping it tight.

-Stalker!- Yelled the mysterious girl, giving the guard a smack. After being released by the guard, she began to run and the wig fell off, and he took off the dress. Discord had made fun of the guards.

From a distance, Celestia and Luna had seen the whole thing happen.

-I can't believe it- Said Celestia, shocked.

-Our guards were fooled- Said Luna, sharing her opinion with Celestia.

-I'll catch him- Said Rainbow Dash, running past Celestia and Luna.

Rainbow gained some speed and began to run faster after Discord.

Discord ran down the hallway without stopping, the only thing that would stop him was the wall with a window in the middle. There was no escape.

Discord looked out the window.

-You have no way to exit!- Yelled Rainbow Dash victoriously, standing ten meters from Discord with her arms crossed.

Due to the yell that came from Rainbow Dash, most of the teachers has stopped teaching and the students went out into the hallway to see what all the fuss was about. They stayed behind Rainbow.

Celestia, Luna, the remaining five and Rainbow, arrived at the scene, entering through the crowd.

-Stop!- Yelled Celestia. -Don't make this any harder than it has to be.-

Discord opened the window, and the crowd was quiet. The elements of harmony looked at Discord and Fluttershy was starting to worry about him.

-Wait!- Yelled Luna. -Don't do something that you might regret later.-

Discord took one look at the crowd and jumped out the window.

The crowd started freaking out over the fact that Discord just jumped out of a third story window.

Rainbow was the first one to look out the window at him, then Celestia, Luna and the other elements of harmony.

Then the crowd looked. Everyone looked with precaution, it seemed that Discord had landed on his feet on the lawn in the back of the school without a problem.

Discord looked toward the window, where the crowd was watching him and smiled maliciously. He raised his right hand and waved goodbye. Then he broke into a run.

Celestia was surprised by this but them yelled for her guards to go trap him and take him to the detention room.

The guards ran downstairs and to the main entrance of the school.

The crowd of people including the elements of harmony followed the guards to help catch Discord.

Celestia looked out the window towards the direction to where Discord had landed on the lawn.

-How did he do that?- Questioned Luna

Celestia stopped looking out the window.

-I don't know.- Responded Celestia. -He is not a normal boy.-

-What should we do?-

-Catch him- said celestia - I would like to have a word with him.-

Discord ran towards the direction of the main entrance, not knowing that there were eight guards waiting for him. Seeing Discord approach they began to run towards him.

Discord was annoyed that he could not escape right away, so he ran towards the sports fields. The crowd saw Discord run towards the fields.

-I'll hold him off- Said Rainbow Dash. -I'm the fastest runner in Equestria.- Rainbow ignored Twilight's warning and ran to to catch Discord as fast as she could.

Discord noticed the girl with blue skin and rainbow hair running towards him. He only smiled and increased his velocity.

Rainbow ran as fast as she could but she could not catch up to Discord.

Discord entered the field of the American football team, where the football team was playing and many students were cheering them on in the stands.

A player from the rival team kicked the ball for the kickoff.

Discord snatched the ball and ran off. Both teams were annoyed with the intruder.

They decided to work together in order to trap him. Discord saw the situation as amusing.

All of the players tried their hardest to tackle Discord, but their efforts were futile.

Discord managed to evade everyone without breaking a sweat, while moving gracefully.

On the other side of the field, the crowd of students was catching up to Discord.

Rainbow finally arrived at the field and saw Discord evade the players without breaking a sweat. Rainbow was thunderstruck.

Meanwhile, inside the school Celestia and Luna saw what was happening with a pair of binoculars.

-You've got to admit sister,- Said Luna putting away her binoculars. - He is full of surprises.-

-Did you close the main exit to the school grounds?- Asked Celestia.

-Yes sister, we also closed the exit to the school parking lot.-

-You can leave that one open.-

-What?- Asked Luna, a bit confused. -I thought you wanted us to trap him so we could talk to him.-

-I have an idea.-

The players from both teams could take any more of Discord's antics, most of them were on the benches due to exhaustion.

Discord began dancing with the ball as he ran, ignoring the boos coming from the crowd.

-Thank you, you are all a beautiful audience.- Said Discord smiling and triumphantly throwing the ball to the ground. -You're all a bunch of #$%^&*. Go $% # yourselves you &#$ *.-

The crowd gasped in shock and remained silent.

-Stop with the tricks- Growled Rainbow Dash, running after him.

Discord only laughed and kept on running, this was starting to feel like a game to him.

He ran through the soccer field to get to the parking lot.

Rainbow ran through the soccer field and hidden in some bushes she found a small soccer ball.

Picking up the ball, she kicked it in the direction that Discord was running with the intention of hurting him.

Discord turned around in time and hit it with his chest and began to control the ball like a professional.

Rainbow could not believe what she was seeing.

After Discord stopped playing with the ball he kicked it into a goal post that was right next to Rainbow Dash.

The ball bounced against the side of the goal and hit Rainbow Dash on the head, knocking her down. While on the ground, Rainbow rubbed her head.

Discord heard the sound of several guards coming his way and he knew that he had to escape, so he ran towards the parking lot.

Upon arriving in the parking lot full of cars, Discord jumped onto the roof of one and he jumped from car to car in the direction of the exit, without the guards and without being monitored.

While Discord jumped with such ease, he savored his victory.

Discord thought about never returning to this stupid school and he wanted everyone to know that the kingdom of chaos was all across Equestria.

Discord finally jumped to the last car being only one jump away to freedom, became confident and let his guard down.

Before he could get there Celestia tackled him to the ground with a lot of force. Celestia had him pinned down to the ground with his body face down. Celestia grabbed him by the neck and lept him pinned down, preventing his escape.

-No!- Said Discord, while struggling to get free. -Wait!-

Even with Celestia weighing him down he managed to get a bit off the ground.

Suddenly, Luna got there and also put her weight on top of Discord.

With the combined weight of Celestia and Luna it became a struggle to even move at all.

Then the security guards arrived at the scene to help capture Discord.

-No! Please let me go!- Begged Discord with his face kissing the ground. -I promise to never come back.-

After Celestia and Luna got off one of the guards arrested him.

Discord was in a heap of trouble.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment, suggestions and advice.

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	4. Chapter 4 the Decision

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: ****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, especially the Equestria Girls Franchise.**

**He just wants to write a fanfic about this certain couple but it will not be all about Fluttercord. It is just a story that is quite possibly Discord in the land of humans.**

**Hope you readers like it, please leave comments and constructive criticisms, advice, but please do not read it and leave offensive comments. **

**This is the fourth part of the fanfic, hope you guys like it and he apologizes for the lack of a photograph. **

**Whatever the case, doubt or misunderstanding with the story, please do not hesitate to let it be known to the author so that he may edit the story and improve upon it. **

**He would really appreciate it with all his heart if you share this story with your friends, it would help a lot. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy.**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

**The Decision**

In the school parking lot, a big number of students and teachers including the elements of harmony entered and crowded around, seeing that Discord was being held down by both Celestia and Luna.

The crowd including five of the elements looked at Discord with contempt and anger all except Fluttershy who took pity on him.

Discord was handcuffed and a guard lifted him as if he was a prisoner of war.

Two more guards held down Discord's arms to prevent him from escaping.

The guards escorted the prisoner through the crowd and towards the school building.

While he walked, Discord could hear the murmurs of the students.

-He's horrible.-

-Look at his yellow eyes; he must have hepatitis.-

-Look at his grey hair, he must be an old man.-

-Look at that fang.-

-He has a face only a mother could love.-

Discord frowned, then looking through the crowd he saw Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had on a fearful yet adorable expression, similar to the way she looked when he saw her for the first time.

Discord was upset with her, seeing as how she had betrayed him, then he looked at the ground and sighed.

Then Discord with the guards escorting him, was directed into the detention room, located on the first floor of the building.

The bell rang and the students returned to their respectful classroom, the mane six followed from the parking lot.

-Did you see that weird boy?- Asked Rainbow Dash. -He laughed at the school's security guards and at two football teams.-

-He turned them into apple sauce.- responded Applejack.

-Poor thing.- Said Fluttershy timidly.

-Don't be sorry for him Fluttershy.- Said Rarity in a serious tone. -He could have really hurt you.-

-Yes but,- Said Fluttershy lowering her voice.

-It was awesome,- Yelled Pinkie Pie interrupting Fluttershy. -Funny and exciting.-

-Pinkie…..you're not serious,-Asked Rainbow -are you?-

-It's a good thing that Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had him arrested.- Said Applejack.

-There's no doubt they're so admirable- Said Twilight smiling.

-Thank you Ms. Sparkle.- Intervened Celestia, slowly approaching them with Luna coming up behind her.

-Principal Celestia- All six yelled at the same time. -Vice Principal Luna.-

-Thank you for worrying so much since the beginning Ms. Sparkle- Said Celestia smiling kindly.

-You were very brave, Ms. Dash.- Celestia beamed making Rainbow blush.

-And thank you , without your testimony we never would have caught the thief.-

-Will he be alright?- Asked Fluttershy a bit worried.

-Do not worry.- Answered Celestia a bit more serious this time. -Luna and I will talk to him.-

One hour later in detention, Discord was sitting alone and was not making a sound. The detention room was small. In front of him there was a desk with a stack of papers on top of it.

/Discord was desperate, since he was a bit claustrophobic.

Just minutes before he tried to escape but his efforts were futile. The door could only be opened from the outside, it was a reinforced door with only one window that had thick glass.

Boredom dominated Discord and he unhesitantly began to read the pieces of paper that were on top of the desk. They were mental ability tests.

He took out a pencil from his right pocket and began to answer one of the tests.

-I can see that you are enjoying yourself- Said Celestia as she walked into the room followed by Luna. Celestia brought over a chair.

Discord suddenly stopped answering the questions and let the pencil fall back onto the desk. Without saying a word he maintained a serious face.

-I'm sorry for not having brought you a pencil- Said Celestia now sitting in front of Discord. -But I am completely aware that you have one on you.-

Discord remained silent.

-Where do you live?- Asked Celestia.

Discord continued being silent.

-Do you have any family?- Continued Celestia.

Discord did not say anything, he just looked at the floor.

-Well,- Said Celestia taking in a breath of air. -We know your name is Discord and that you are 19 years old.-

Discord looked at Celestia shocked.

-It was the only information my investigators could find about you.-

Discord crossed his arms.

Then Luna intervened.

-Discord,- Said Luna reading from a piece of paper. -You have been accused of invading private property, theft, false identity, vandalism…..-

Discord listened to Luna but he did not care so he zoned her out.

-Attempt against a prestigious institution,- Continued Luna. -Accused of creating a stink bomb in the chemical laboratory and blaming it on students Flash Sentry and Soarin.-

Discord could not help but let out a laugh.

-Ha ha!-

Celestia picked up the exam that Discord answered and looked it over. She saw that all of the answers were correct. Astonished by this she got up out of her seat and out of the detention room. Discord and Luna did not understand why she suddenly left the room.

In less than six seconds Celestia came back with an IQ test and a timer. Celestia gave the test to Discord.

-Discord- Said Celestia. - I want you to answer the questions on this test.

Discord began to browse the test.

-Good, there are 60 questions on the test,- Said Celestia beginning to wind the timer.- You have 5 seconds maximum to answer each question, so you should….-

Celestia was interrupted, she had not noticed that Discord was already answering the questions on the test.

Celestia looked while Discord quickly answered the questions on the test.

Almost immediately, Discord was done answering the questions on the test.

-I'm finished princess.- said Discord holding up his test.

Celestia looked at how much time had gone by on the timer, it said 30 seconds. Celestia was shocked.

Luna was skeptical and snatched the test from Discord and began looking it over. all of the answers were correct.

Luna kept doubting Discord's intelligence, so on a blank piece of paper she began to write a hard math problem that only she knew the answers to.

Luna gave the paper to Discord and he began to look it over.

He immediately began to solve the equation. Luna looked it over and saw that the answer was correct.

-How did you manage to solve it?- asked Luna.

Discord began to explain in detail how he found the answer, Luna could tell that he was not lying about it.

Then Celestia and Luna began to give him more tests, each with a set of difficult questions. Discord responded correctly and in record time.

Luna and Celestia exited from the detention room and went back to the main office and began to converse.

-I can't believe it.- Said Celestia shocked. - Discord is a genius.-

-That boy gives me the creeps sister.- Said Luna a bit worried.

-Luna.- Said Celestia trying to find reason. -Imagine all we could accomplish if that boy worked for the institution.-

-Sister, are you crazy?- said Luna a bit bothered by the idea.

-Aside from being highly intelligent,- Insisted Celestia. - He has a good athletic form.-

-He is only a bum, a thief and evil. He could bring us a lot of trouble in the future.-

-Luna, you were once like that too.- Celestia said seriously. - Remember?-

Luna remained silent and was now ashamed at what she just said.

-Besides,- Continued Celestia. -An inner voice is telling me that we should help him.-

Luna stayed silent but she listened to what Celestia was saying.

-I have a feeling, just a gut feeling that maybe I knew him for many years.-

-What are you planning on doing?- Asked Luna

While they talked this over in the office in the detention room Discord looked out the window of the detention room hoping to escape. Suddenly he saw three girls, they were the cutie mark crusaders.

Discord knew that this was his opportunity.

-Hello.- Said Discord sweetly. -Can you three help me?-

-Hello.- Said Applebloom. -What do you need.?-

-Can you open the door pretty please?- Said Discord putting on a friendly smile. -My pencil rolled into this room and when I went in to go and get it the door shut behind me.-

-Sure!- said Sweetybell without a problem.

-Don't do it!- Said Scootaloo. -Can't you see he's in detention?-

Discord began to worry but he quickly came up with an idea.

-But it was an accident.- Said Discord. - I am not in trouble, I am the janitor's assistant.-

-Good!- Said Sweetybell.

-No!- Said Scootaloo

-Yes!- Insisted Sweetybell

-Well no!- Responded Scootaloo

-Well yes!- Responded Sweetybell

Scootaloo and Sweetybell began to argue more intensely.

Discord was fascinated with these girls. He suddenly looked at Applebloom with imploring compassion.

-Could you please, please, please open the door?- Discord said putting on puppy dog eyes.

Applebloom let out a sigh and simply opened the door.

-Thank you, you lovely girls,- said Discord happily with a small smile.

Then the cutie mark crusaders left with Scootaloo and Sweetybell arguing along the way.

Discord was free and without giving it a second thought he went running in the direction of the exit of the school building.

Luna and Celestia came back to the detention room and they saw that Discord had managed to escape the detention room.

-Oh no!- Said Celestia -He is trying to escape the building.-

-Don't worry sister.- Said Luna -I have got it all under control.-

Meanwhile as Discord ran down the hallway he was shouting and hollering in joy.

-Hahaha! %^&$ all you guys. Go rot in #$%! Go %$&* yourselves! No one can stop me now!-

Discord continued running almost reaching the exit.

Upon almost reaching the exit, about ten meters from where he stood, stood the elements of harmon, blocking the exit. except Fluttershy who stood behind Twilight cowering with fear.

Discord looked to his right then to his left, behind him he could tell that there were no guards, it was only him and the mane 6. Discord smiled and thought about his possible advantage.

-So it's only you guys who will keep me from trying to escape?- Said Discord laughing.

-We will stop you from escaping Discord.- Said Twilight.

-Wow, you already know my name - said Discord sarcastically without dropping the humor from his voice. - What are you going to do? Kill me with kindness?-

-You'll see- Said Applejack

Discord got closer to the 6 girls, walking calmly. The five girls stayed standing in their positions, never letting their guard drop. Fluttershy only stood trembling behind Twilight.

Discord got as close as a meter to Twilight, quickly Twilight and her four friends got close to him at the same time and they got out their pepper spray and sprayed Discord.

Discord yelled in agony.

-Aaaaugh! My eyes! I can't see! It burns! I can't see a thing!-

Suddenly Twilight took out her electric taser and touched it to Discord's side. Discord was electrocuted and immobilized and he fell down fainting.

-I like this toy Rainbow.- Said Twilight giving a small smile.

-It's cool but be careful with it.- Said Rainbow snatching back the taser.

-Will he be alright?- Asked Fluttershy.

-He does look a bit stiff.- Said Applejack

-I think you killed him!- Said Rarity dramatically putting a hand to her forehead.

-What?- Asked Twilight dropping her smile. - These weapons were for self defense.-

-Twilight this taser was on max power.- Said Rainbow looking down at the taser.

-Oh no!- Said Twilight panicking a little. -I could have killed him?-

-No- Said Rainbow. -But you have turned him into a vegetable.-

-What!- They rest yelled at the same time. Fluttershy passed out upon hearing this.

-Hahahaha!- Said Rainbow laughing to the point where she started crying. -Nothing bad happened, Discord simply passed out.-

-Silly!- Said Pinkie Pie. -You caused Fluttershy to faint.-

Without wasting time Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie carried Fluttershy carefully to the nurse's office. Meanwhile Applejack and Rainbow Dash carried Discord like a sack of potatoes back to the direction of the school.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hope you guys like it leave a comment, advice, and greetings.

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	5. Chapter 5 reformation

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**He wanted to write how the girls got to know Discord but there will be more Fluttercord scenes in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Reformation**

Applejack and Rainbow Dash carried Discord back to the main office. Celestia upon seeing the girls carrying the unconscious boy opened the door for them.

-Be careful girls.- Said Celestia while Applejack and Rainbow Dash entered the main office. -Lay him on the couch.-

The two girls were in front of the couch with Applejack holding him by the legs and Rainbow Dash holding him by the arms.

-On the count of three sugar cube.- Said Applejack beginning to lift him up by the legs.

-Ok- Said Rainbow beginning to lift him up by the arms.

They managed to lift Discord off of the ground and they used teamwork to lift him onto the couch.

-One,two,three!- Said Applejack.

They both managed to drop the unconscious body of Discord onto the couch but it only bounced a bit before he ended up on the floor, plopping like a piece of meat. Celestia looked concerned for the poor boy on the floor. Then she raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

-Oops.- Said Applejack nervously. -I'm really sorry.-

-It's a good thing he's passed out- Said Rainbow without any concern for the boy now face down on the ground.

immediately the two girls carefully lifted Discord off the floor and slowly placed him on the couch. Then they moved away from the couch while Celestia watched over the sleeping Discord.

An hour went by and Discord began to regain consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes then closed them again, then opened them surprised at his surroundings. He looked around him and saw that he was lying on a fancy couch. The room had a very warm atmosphere, on the walls hung framed diplomas. In an instant he could see all of the trophies and the shelves that held framed photographs of Celestia and Luna.

-Hello Discord.- Said Celestia while sitting on the chair at her desk. Luna stood next to her.

-Eh?- Said Discord looking a bit scared. -Hello?-

Discord shot up from the couch and made his way towards the door. He attempted to open the door but his efforts were futile.

-We knew that you would try to escape.- Luna said calmly.

-Please let me go.- Begged Discord. -I don't want to go to jail.-

-Calm down.- Said Celestia in a calm tone.- I only want to talk to you.-

-What do you want from me you perverts!?- Shouted Discord irked.

Celestia and Luna flushed and they felt very offended.

-Nothing from you.- Said Luna now annoyed. -You're a..-

-Calm down Luna.- Said Celestia attempting to calm a fuming Luna and let out a sigh of relief.-Why don't you have a seat Discord?-

Discord was bit bothered by this. He didn't like to receive orders from others but he obeyed Celestia and sat down on the couch once again.

-Discord,- Began Celestia, rubbing her forehead. -You have done much damage to this institution, you've lied and you've stolen.-

-Hey, don't judge me!- Retorted Discord -If I don't steal I don't eat. You guys have more than enough food here for everyone.-

-You damaged school property!- Responded Celestia -Not to mention damage to several teachers cars including my own.-

-What do you want me to do? Pay for the damages?- Asked Discord, annoyed. -In case you haven't noticed I'm poor and I don't have anyone or anything. You have no idea what it feels like to be poor and miserable all the time.-

Luna continued to be upset by what he said earlier. Discord was boy who was rude and ill mannered. Celestia looked at the boy with sorrow in her eyes, Discord was all alone in the world.

Celestia got up from her chair and walked towards Discord.

-I have a proposition for you.- Said Celestia. -Would you like to work for us?-

-Hahaha! No thanks- Discord responded sarcastically. -Maybe you should just let me go, I'll never come back and we'll pretend this never happened.-

-You don't have many options.- Responded Celestia -Truth be told I lied to you back in the detention room. We know more about you than you know.-

Discord began to worry.

-You are wanted in many different places.- Began Celestia. -For food theft in different shops and stores.-

-Are you going to let them take me to jail?- Asked Discord rubbing his eyes that still burned from the pepper spray.

With much confidence, Celestia sat on the couch next to Discord. Discord shook and blushed a little, never had a woman so beautiful sat next to someone like him. He remained silent.

-We are giving you the opportunity to change your life.-Said Celestia holding Discord's shoulder with tenderness and compassion. Discord was as red as a tomato and could not say a word.

-In the short time that we have known each other. - Said Celestia making Discord remember when he managed to fool her into thinking he was the janitor's assistant. -You know that I am very friendly and compassionate but I also like to obey the rules.-

Celestia let go of Discord's shoulder.

-If you accept our conditions you will have a job, you will help out the whole school, you will also be a teacher and an assistant of ours, you will stop being a gangster and you will have a stable future.-

-What if I reject your offer, princess?- Asked Discord.

-Then we'll let you go.- Said Celestia. -But it'll be a shame, with the reputation you have you'll most likely end up in jail and since you don't have any form of ID they'll recruit you for the army for the rest of your life.-

Discord looked at the ground in anguish.

-The decision is yours Discord.- Said Celestia getting up from the couch.

Discord remained sitting on the couch, debating. He didn't have that many options. The right decision was obvious but he loved his freedom. He knew that there wasn't possibly going to be anything better for him in that school.

Five minutes later Discord kept thinking about it. Luna and Celestia patiently waited for his decision.

About ten minutes later Discord came to decision and said. -Very well, I have accepted your conditions. Where do I sign?-

Soon it was late afternoon and classes were just about to end for the day. Celestia called the element of harmony to her office.

Discord was being interviewed by the school psychiatrist Cadence. By the entrance, Celestia, Luna and the six elements silently watched.

-i need your help girls.- Said Celestia.- I am counting on you.-

-Wow, principal Celestia,- Said Twilight. -You want us to help you reform Discord?-

-I have faith in you.- Said Celestia

-But,- Said Rarity -He is most unpleasant.-

-To me he looks cute.- Said Pinkie

-Are ya sure about this principal?- Asked Applejack.

-Yes- confirmed Celestia.- He is a good person and you shouldn't have any problems.-

-Ok principal.- Said Rainbow taking out a taser. -But if he tries or says anything hurtful, he'll get what's coming to him.-

Celestia looked at Fluttershy.

-I have the most faith in you Fluttershy.-

-In me?- Asked Fluttershy

-Her?- The rest asked

Suddenly Cadence came out of her office laughing.

-That was a good one Discord.- She said not stopping her laughter from flowing.

Everyone that waited for them at the door was shocked. Why would Cadence laugh with Discord?

-Is everything alright?- Asked Celestia

Cadence stopped her laughter and began to give her analysis on Discord.

-He's a disturbed boy but he with good intentions, he tends to want to be superior and overconfident, he was a wild imagination and has a huge addiction to sugar, but he's not a bad person and he told some really funny jokes about you and Luna.-

Celestia and Luna frowned upon hearing this, they were not amused.

-We'll leave him in your hands girls and if he tries anything let him know that we will be tracking his every movement with locators that I gave you. -Said Celestia still not amused.

-Yes Principal Celestia.- All six girls said at the same time.

Discord left the office and shut the door. Luna, Celestia and Cadence left the main six alone with Discord.

-Are you sure that we should be leaving them alone with Discord?- Asked Luna a bit concerned.

-I have a lot of faith in my girls.- Said Celestia. -They are stronger than you can imagine.-  
Discord, still a bit suspicious took a glance at the six girls that now surrounded him. They all would not take their eyes off each other.

-Well then,- Said Discord. -You six are going to reform me?-

-That's right Discord.- Said Twilight sounding sure of herself. -But don't expect us to be your friends.-

-I won't even try to get close to you guys.- Said Discord a bit annoyed. -You are all crazy and dangerous.-

Discord looked at Fluttershy with contempt.

-Especially you, you blabbermouth!- Said Discord.

Fluttershy gave off a small squeal and hid behind Twilight.

-Stop it Discord.!- Said Rainbow Dash putting her fists up.

-Ok, ok I'm sorry.- Said Discord.-When will the reformation classes begin?-

-Right now.- Said Twilight.

The six girls led Discord to the school's swimming pool. Discord was confused.

-Very well,- Said Twilight. -Step one: Look at your reflection in the pool.-

-I won't do it!- Exclaimed Discord crossing his arms in protest.

-What,- Said Twilight -Why not?-

-Do you really think I'm an idiot?- Asked Discord. -It's clearly obvious that while I look at my reflection in the pool you're just going to push me in.-

-We won't do that.- Said Applejack. -We're not like that.-

-Well I don't believe you.- Said Discord.

-It's not a trick.- Said Twilight. -The first step is to accept yourself and looking at yuor reflection will be very helpful in the reformation process.-

-Lies.- Said Discord.

-Look at your reflection or..-Said Rainbow taking out the taser.

-Fine, fine, I'll do it.- Discord said.

Discord bent down and looked at the water in the pool. He looked with shame at his face, his grey skin, his dark grey hair, his yellow eyes. He hated to look at his own body, he hated looking at himself, He just wanted to close his eyes to not look at his reflection anymore.

Three seconds later Rainbow kicked Discord in the butt and he fell headfirst into the pool.

Discord let out a yelp of surprise and began thrashing about in the water, then he poked his head out of the water and let air back into his lungs.

-That's for hitting me with the ball!- Yelled Rainbow Dash

With his head out of the water Discord looked at the six girls with disgust. They were all laughing at him minus the blabbermouth.

-You said you wouldn't do it.- Said Discord

-We're sorry Discord.- Said Twilight. -But you really did need a bath because you smelled awful.-

-You could have just told me to take a shower.-

-Well,- Said Twilight -That was for all the trouble you caused in school.-

Discord swam close to the edge of the pool and tried to get out when Rarity and Pinkie Pie attacked him with soapy sponges and began to wash the filth off of him.

-No!- Yelled Discord.

Then Twilight and Applejack washed his shoulders. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy only stood and watched.

A few minutes later Discord got out of the pool all wet and he was really annoyed.

Intentionally, he began to shake himself dry like a dog, wetting the girls in the process.

Fluttershy got close to Discord and handed him a towel.

-Here you go.- Said Fluttershy sweetly and innocently, with a small and adorable smile on her face.

Discord looked at the girl. Maybe it was just the cold pool water, but he wasn't really mad at her.

-Thank you- Said Discord.

Rarity handed him a pile of clean and already dry clothes.

-Here you go.- Said Rarity.- You can go and change in the boys locker room.-

-No,- Said Discord. -I'll just change here.-

-What?!- They all yelled, blushing.

-Watch and observe.- Said Discord

They all watched in shock. Discord had on the wet clothes and held the dry ones in his hand. He did a quick turn and suddenly was wearing the dry clothes and had the wet ones in his hand.

-Wow.- Said Pinkie clapping. -Do it again!-

-How did you do it?- Asked Twilight

-Magic- Said Discord grinning.

Fluttershy gave a small smile at Discord's antics.

Then Twilight and her friends took Discord to the library. There they arranged some books together and made a bed. Rarity had already brought out a blanket and a pillow.

-For now you'll sleep here. - Said Twilight. -Tomorrow you will begin your duties.-

Discord nodded and lied down on the bed of books. It was much more comfortable than it looked.

-Very well- said Twilight. -We'll be leaving.-

They all said their goodbyes to Discord.

Fluttershy was the last one to leave.

-Goodnight Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -I'm sorry that I got you caught.-

-Don't worry about it- Said Discord. -You only did what was right.-

-But you got hurt because of me.-

-It's no problem, it was a lot of fun.-

Fluttershy smiled shyly and then she left.

Discord smiled and covered himself with the blanket. He was starting to rethink about what he had gotten himself into.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**The author apologizes if there was more celestcord than there was Fluttercord.**

**If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment and constructive criticisms.**

**Share the fanfic with your friends, it would help a lot.**

* * *

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	6. Chapter 6 Work and Twilightcord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments**

**He apologizes for not including that many scenes that contain Fluttercord but there will be Fluttercord scenes in later chapters, including Discord pairing up with the other girls. **

**Thank you for your comments we greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Work and Twilightcord**

At the time of six in the morning Discord was awoken from his slumber by the janitor.

-It's time to work- Said the Janitor.

Discord woke up grumpy, he didn't want to work but Celestia trusted him even though he wanted to escape.

When Discord got up he noticed that there was a table next to him. On the table was his work clothes, they were washed, dried, ironed and folded in a very neat way. On top of the folded clothes was a muffin with a bow and a note.

Discord picked up the note and the muffin. The note read: "Enjoy your muffin" "Work hard" "We're watching you" "Take care" "Behave yourself" "We believe in you" atte and Love the elements of harmony.

Discord was impressed. How or at what time did they do this? There was no doubt that these girls were full of surprises. Discord didn't know what to say. No one had ever been so kind to him before. He ate the muffin, put away the note and decided to go to work. Celestia had already left him a schedule of what his duties were for the day.

6:58 AM

Discord finished cleaning the floors throughout the entire school. The janitor opened the door to the school and the first student to walk in was a Ms. Derpy Hooves. Derpy didn't have bad intentions but entered the building jumping and skipping with mud all over her shoes. Dirtying the floors that Discord had just cleaned.

-You'll have to clean it again.- Ordered the janitor.

Discord was disgusted, he frowned but didn't say anything.

8:45 AM

Discord helped out in the cafeteria with the Cakes. He cleaned the tables and arranged the chairs. Afterwards he attended to some clients. In the time of two minutes he was already having a problem with a client.

-That' ll be $6.68.- Said Discord.

-What?- Asked Trixie annoyed. -It was only $5.50 before.-

-Prices went up.- Said Discord.

-The great and powerful Trixie demands that she only pay $5.50- Exclaimed Trixie.

-I won't do it.- Said Discord controlling his anger.

-What clumsy airhead this new employee is!.- Yelled Trixie.

Discord got offended and could not contain his anger anymore.

-You're a little bi...-

Discord didn't finish his sentence because the cakes turned around to look at him and gave him a glare. Discord calmed down and smiled nervously.

-Ok, it's $5.50.- Said Discord nervously.

-Ha!- Said Trixie grinning. -The great and powerful Trixie has triumphed.-

Then Trixie marched away victoriously.

-We'll have to take that from your pay.- Said .

Discord frowned and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

10:45 AM

The janitor ordered Discord to wash the bathrooms. Discord sighed and entered grumbling to himself.

He began to wash the men's bathroom. While Discord washed the toilets two boys entered and began to make fun of him; Flash Sentry and Soarin.

-Well!- Said Flash -Now you really are the janitor's assistant.-

Discord ignored what they were saying.

-You'll pay for what you did.- Said Soarin

Discord smirked remembering the stink bomb he created and blamed on them.

Flash took out a small ball from his pocket and he threw it into the toilet that Discord was scrubbing. Upon landing in the toilet, it splashed Discord in the face with toilet water. Flash and Soarin walked towards the exit all while making fun of Discord.

Annoyed, Discord picked up the ball from the toilet and calculated his trajectory and threw the ball in front of Flash's feet.. Flash didn't notice the ball until it was too late and he fell to the floor. Discord contained his laughter.

Then after cleaning the men's bathroom he began to clean the women's.

Discord prepared the buckets with soap and water. Without taking notice, Fluttershy walked into the bathroom to wash her hands. Suddenly two girls entered, Cherry and Berry. They were going to walk to the toilets until they saw Discord.

-Ewww! How awful!- Said Berry.

-I'm sorry but you can't use the bathroom at this time.- Said Discord. - I'm cleaning them.-

Fluttershy heard their conversation and peeped over to watch what was going on.

-You're the type of guy to only cause problems.- Said Cherry.

Discord was annoyed by her comment but didn't say anything.

-Look at how ugly he is.- Said Berry. -We should just go before he does something to us.-

-He does not seem very friendly- Said Cherry.

Immediately, Cherry and Berry exited the bathroom. Fluttershy looked at the girls a little upset, then looked over to look at Discord. Discord was frowning with hands on his hips, and shaking his head. Finally, he let out a sad sigh and began to clean the toilets.

Fluttershy felt sorry for him. She wanted to comfort him but she was still very afraid of him, so without making a sound, she managed to leave the bathroom unnoticed.

1:35 PM

Discord was working with Granny Smith and helping to serve the school lunch. Just as he did in the morning, Discord was having problems with the students.

-Gross!- said Diamond Tiara. -This looks disgusting!-

-It's mashed potatoes.- Said Discord serving her a plate of it.

-It looks as gross as you.- Diamond Tiara sneered. -And that's saying a lot.-

Discord could contain his fury.

, you little cu..-

Discord looked over to Granny Smith, she was not amused with his smart mouth and was glaring at him. Discord sighed and calmed himself. Diamond Tiara left and Granny Smith had gone back to the kitchen. Discord took advantage of the situation and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and flung them at Diamond Tiara's head, making her Diamond Tiara clip fall out of her hair and staining her hair and clothes. Discord grinned mischievously.

3:10 PM

Discord was lying down on the school's lawn. He had finally finished his duties for the day until Luna walked up to him.

-Discord, there are still some things that you need to do.- Said Luna

-But I already completed my duties for the day.- Said Discord.

-You're going to have to spend time with the mane six so they can teach you about the magic of friendship.-

Discord face palmed, meaning that he did not want to spend any time with these girls.

-Today you will be spending time with Twilight Sparkle and later you will be spending time with Pinkie Pie.-

-Uuughhh!-

-Don't do anything weird with them because we will be watching you.-

He walked to the library to meet up with Twilight was reading a book from the big pile of books she had at her table. Discord sat a certain distance from her.

-I'm sorry Discord.- Said Twilight not looking up from her book. -But I can't spend time with you because i'm very busy.-

-Judging from how big your book pile is, you don't spend much time with your friends, do you?- Asked Discord.

-I do spend time with my friends.- Twilight said, annoyed by his comment. -But I need to improve my studying.-

-Life is to short to spending all of your time studying- Said Discord. -Laugh a little.-

Discord began to make different faces that were funny, then began to juggle some of the books. Twilight looked at Discord with an eyebrow raised. Then a book fell onto Discord's head and he began to caress his head from the pain of the hit.

Twilight began to laugh and it was very hard to get Twilight to laugh while she was studying because she took her studying very seriously. Not even Pinkie could make her laugh.

-What are you doing?- Asked Discord

-I'm investigating the civilization of Egypt.- Said Twilight. -So I'm doing a 20 page essay.-

-Wow- Said Discord with sarcasm in his tone.

-But I'm not sure how to start.- Said Twilight not getting the sarcasm.

-You can start with the Sumerians.- Said Discord

-What?- Asked Twilight.

-The Sumerians were considered to be the first civilization of the world.- Said Discord. - It could be your point of reference.-

Twilight thought about this for a few seconds.

-It could work.- Said Twilight.

-You can start by stating the problem and define who it is you want to investigate so you won't be confused on who it is you are investigating. Then state your hypothesis and your objectives to your investigation and explain what it is you want to demonstrate in your presentation.-

-Eh?- Said Twilight impressed. -Discord?-

-Yeah?- Asked Discord not caring about the situation.

-How did you know about that method of investigation?-

-i read about it in a book in the NAUEQ.- Said Discord.

-In the National Autonomous University of Equestria?- Asked Twilight.

-Yes-

-You were in that University?- Asked Twilight with excitement in her voice.

-No- Said Discord. -Same as here, I would sneak into the school and steal food when I was just 12 years old.-

-Wow!- Said Twilight surprised. -Really?-

-Yes- Discord confirmed. -But I had to leave because they had found me.-

-In what other school were you in?- Asked Twilight, now curious.

-In the polytechnic of Equestria.- Sadi Discord.

Twilight's eyes shined with emotion.

-Really?-

-But it was very hard to hack their food storage.-

-Wow!-

-So you really shouldn't take your studying so seriously.- Said Discord. -Live life and enjoy your youth. After all, you're really intelligent .-

Twilight blushed.

-You think I'm interesting?- Asked Twilight.

-What?- Asked Discord confused. Her question had nothing to do with what he just told her. -I just said you were intelligent but interesting?-

Twilight blushed a deeper shade of red.

-You think so?- Asked Twilight, nervously.

-Eh?- Asked Discord without thinking about what he was saying. -Of course, you're beautiful.-

Twilight's heart began to beat wildly and she didn't know what to say. She blushed even deeper upon looking at Discord. When Discord looked at Twilight's face he began to panic. To evade causing any more trouble, he took a step back. He looked at the clock and he noticed that it was getting late.

-Look at the time- Said Discord. -I need to see Pinkie Pie.

Twilight put on a sad face.

-You have to go?- She pouted

-Yes- Said Discord. If I don't go Celestia and Luna will be very mad at me.-

-Well my friend,- Said Twilight smiling sweetly -I'll see you around.-

-See you later, Twilight.- Said Discord waving farewell.

He ran off to go and see Pinkie Pie. Twilight let out a small sigh. Both Discord and Twilight hadn't noticed Flash Sentry spying on them. He had been watching them from the doors of the library and he was furious.

To Be Continued.

**Discord is a crazy maniac but he's not a pervert, for the reason he didn't take advantage. **

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment and share it with your friends it would help us out a lot. **

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	7. Chapter 7 caos and pinkiecord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Chaos and Pinkiecord. **

Discord walked towards the gate of the school where Pinkie Pie was waiting for him next to the gate.

Discord thought about what had happened with Twilight at the library. He started talking to himself as he walked towards Pinkie.

"Stupid corny words that mean nothing, this is why I'm not nice with anybody."

"Love and friendship, pure crap, it's all trash!"

Without taking notice he was already at the gate where Pinkie Pie was waiting for him. With a warm smile towards Pinkie, he began to talk to her.

-Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie.- Said Pinkie jumping up and down with great enthusiasm.

-Oh, but I think you already know me, but if it's the same to you it's nice to meet you. Now you get to spend time with me. How exciting! I hope we can have lots of fun…-

Discord remained quiet with annoyance. How long was this girl going to keep talking?

-I hope we get to be the best of friends and if not we could be enemies. How exciting, possibly my first enemy! Maybe as enemies we could make threatening letters to each other with letters cut out of magazines like in the movies. Do you like movies? I like movies, especially comedy movies.-

Discord tries to pretend to remain calm. The girl with the pink hair would not shut up.

Discord soon became desperate and anxious to get her to stop talking. He wished she would just shut up. Discord was surprised at how Pinkie was the exact opposite of Twilight.

How was it possible for those two girls to even be friends?

-Pinkie!- Said Discord with a fake smile that was twitching, trying real hard not to yell too loud. Pinkie shut up.

-I know that I have to spend time with you- Said Discord, still not lowering his fake smile. -What shall we do? I mean so we can be done quick and go back home.-

-Oh ,I know!- Said Pinkie still hyper as ever. -We can go to Gilda's birthday were flyers for it all over the school. They said all were invited.-

-Ok, let's go- Said Discord with just as much enthusiasm.

While they walked towards Gilda's birthday party, to not get bored they talked amongst each other. But it was mostly a one sided conversation because Pinkie was the one doing most of the talking.

-Just out of curiosity,- Said Discord. -Why aren't the rest of your friends with you?-

-Twilight is studying, Rarity is busy making dresses, Applejack has to work on the farm,- Said Pinkie a bit sad. -and Rainbow had a fight with Gilda and now they're not talking and Fluttershy said so herself that she's still scared of you.-

Discord was bothered a bit by the last part but he chose to ignore it.

-It's sad that we're always that busy but they're my friends and I love them very much. Do you have friends? If you have friends then maybe we can make a party. If you don't have friends that's sad. Have you been sad? I myself have been sad if only you see, the other day...-

Discord was irked with Pinkie and her non stop chattering. He wished he had the power to just drag and drop Pinkie's mouth off of her face and just throw it into a trash can or just be able to zip it shut.

Discord put his foot out in front of her to trip her. Pinkie didn't notice and tripped over his foot and fell onto the ground in a small puddle of mud.

Discord's smile fell from his face and he began to worry, seeing that Pinkie now had her face covered in mud and she put on a sad face. She looked like she wanted to cry.

Discord quickly bent down to help pick her up and put her to her feet.

-Pinkie, I'm sorry.- Said Discord taking out a handkerchief from his right sleeve and handing it to her. -I only wanted to play a joke, please forgive me.-

Quickly Discord used the handkerchief to carefully wipe the mud off of Pinkie's face. Pinkie smiled once again.

-I forgive you Discord.- Said Pinkie smiling once again.

Then Pinkie began to shake herself off like a dog. She managed to shake off all of the mud from her hair and her clothes, leaving herself completely clean.

Discord was surprised. This girl was strange and she was full of surprises. How did she do that? Then they came to Gilda's house where they were holding the party. Gilda greeted them with a scowl on her face.

-Pinkie Pie?- Sneered Gilda. -What are you doing here?-

-We came for the party- Said Pinkie Pie smiling. -On the poster in school it said that everyone was invited.-

Gilda looked at Discord with contempt.

-Wow Pinkie- Said Gilda laughing at Discord -You even brought your boyfriend, the janitor's assistant. You've really downgraded.-

Pinkie didn't take offense to this, she only blushed and smiled discreetly at Discord. Meanwhile Discord was mad at Gilda, he didn't like being made fun of.

-Did you bring presents?- Asked Gilda.

Pinkie had completely forgotten to buy a gift. But Discord pulled a box of chocolates topped with a bow from his left sleeve and he gave it to Gilda.

-Ok you can enter, but don't touch anything.- Said Gilda snatching the chocolates from Discord's hands. -And don't let your boyfriend go near the food, he could contaminate it.-

One Pinkie blushed and one angry Discord walked onto the patio where the party was going on.

-Where did you get the chocolates?- Asked Pinkie.

-I stole them from Ms. Cadence.- Said Discord regaining his composure. -Her husband Shining Armor left it for her in her office and I simply took it while she wasn't looking.-

-Discord,- Said Pinkie a bit stern. - We don't do that.-

The party was pretty good, everyone was dancing and having fun. Vinyl was DJ and Octavia helped her with the music, it was good music.

On the snack table, there was a chocolate fountain, and a cotton candy machine. There were fireworks, a lot of balloons, and a mountain of presents.

Gilda was celebrating her 18th birthday party and she wanted her party to be the best and to be unforgettable.

A few minutes past, Pinkie and Discord were enjoying the party when:

-How ugly!- Said Berry emerging. -It's Discord!-

Some of the guests were scared by his mere presence and were uncomfortable with the situation so they moved away from him. Gilda saw the whole situation.

-It would so much better for everyone if you left.- Gilda rudely remarked.

Discord gave Pinkie a look that meant don't worry about it. With no problem Discord began to leave. The party continued and Pinkie was sad to see Discord leave.

Without anyone taking notice, Discord jumped the fence and re entered the party. He thought to himself "It's time for a little revenge."

Discreetly, Discord used the hose from her yard and connected with the water pump and connected that to the chocolate fountain.

With the leftover helium in the tanks he connected the hose from that to the cotton candy machine. He attached the fireworks to the mountain of presents.

He put his plan into action: He ignited the water pump, making the chocolate fountain spray everyone and everything with chocolate rain, most of the guests were really bothered by this minus Pinkie Pie.

She enjoyed the chocolate rain by opening her mouth and letting the chocolate goodness in.

Then Discord ignited the helium tanks, the helium elevated the cotton candy out of the machine making it look like little cotton candy clouds.

The clouds flew over the guests and using a straw and a few loose nails, Discord popped the clouds.

The cotton candy clouds covered the entire patio and because it was sticky and everyone was already doused in chocolate rain the party ended in disaster. "The chaos in all it's glory" Thought Discord.

Discord upon looking at his masterpiece, began to laugh like a madman. To put the final touch on it, he wanted to ignite the fireworks on the pile of gifts but:

-I think that's enough- Said Pinkie holding Discord back from demolishing Gilda's presents. Pinkie pulled Discord by the arm and they left the party.

Gilda was in shock, not only was her party ruined but it would be history.

By the time they had left it was already night time. They ran quickly and without looking back. While they ran away, Pinkie and Discord laughed so hard they were crying. It was a great adventure.

They stopped by a nearby tree in a park and could not stop laughing.

-Wow Discord!- Said Pinkie with her adorable laughter. -How did you create that disaster.-

-Simply with a little bit of imagination.- Said Discord clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. -You should have seen Gilda's face it was priceless.-

-I have to agree it was pretty funny.- Said Pinkie ceasing her laughter. -Even though it was pretty cruel.-

-I'm sorry but that's just how I am.- Said Discord. -I'm evil and I can't change the way I am.-

-I don't think so.- Said Pinkie

-What ever makes you think that?- asked Discord

-Because of the way that you apologized for the mud incident.- Said Pinkie.

-It's just that I tripped you.- Said Discord. -I may have gone too far.-

-It's not true- said Pinkie, giggling a bit. -I faked falling into the mud.

-What?!- Asked Discord, shocked.

-Yes silly,- Said Pinkie. -I saw your foot and I wanted to knew that you would sympathize if you saw me fall into the mud and start to cry.-

-Is that so?- Asked Discord mischieviously -Liar!-

Discord began to tickle Pinkie, causing Pinkie to laugh and tickle back Discord. They both fell onto the grass in front of the tree with Pinkie on top of Discord, the laughter had already stopped.

Pinkie looked Discord in the eyes and Discord looked at Pinkie's sweet gaze. He began to tremble with fear of what would be soon to happen. Pinkie closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Discord's.

Discord didn't like the idea and quickly got up from the ground blushing really hard.

-Well ok- Said Discord red as a tomato. -Do you want me to take you home?-

Pinkie was a bit bothered by Discord's rejection but smiled and nodded her head. Discord helped her up from the ground and began to walk her home.

Cheese Sandwich had seen the whole romantic scene happen and he didn't like what he saw. Pinkie and Discord hadn't noticed his presence.

Cheese has a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, they were going to be for Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Discord dropped Pinkie off at her door. They both said goodbye to one another still visibly blushing. One awkward moment later, Discord left.

Pinkie waited for Discord to leave, she didn't enter her house and instead went running down the street to Twilight's house.

At Twilight's house, Twilight was locked in her room. She lay on her bed and in her notebook she wrote Discord's name on an entire page with a heart above each "I"

Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring. She jumped off her bed, opened her door and ran downstairs to the main door. She opened her door and there stood Pinkie Pie.

-Twilight!- Said Pinkie with euphoria -You won't believe it!-

-Pinkie!- Said a stunned Twilight. -What happened?-

-Something incredible happened to me.- Said Pinkie with her eyes shining like stars. -I think I'm in love.-

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. A while ago the author preferred Pinkiecord but after some time he preferred Fluttercord. This was a tribute to pinkiecord. **

**If you liked the fanfic please, favorite it, leave a comment, share it with your friends and leave constructive criticism. It would really help him out a lot. **

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	8. Chapter 8 the apple and applecord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The apple and Applecord**

It was night time and Discord was heading back to the school. This time instead of sneaking in, he calmly went in through the front door.

The janitor had given him a copy of the school keys so that he wouldn't have to sneak back in. After entering the building he went straight to the library to sleep.

In the dark hallway, Luna suddenly appeared taking Discord by surprise.

-Discord- Began Luna a bit annoyed.

-Princess Luna.- Said Discord still surprised. -What are you doing here?-

-I have been waiting for you.- Luna answered simply. -Just to make sure you're not causing any trouble.-

-What's going on Princess?- Asked Discord.

-My sister and I suspected that you would spend a lot of time with Ms Pinkie Pie.-

-But.- Said Discord confused. -We only went to a party and then I took her home.-

-Discord, this is serious.- Luna said frowning and gave Discord a cold look that could freeze. -Please pay attention.-

Discord only crossed his arms and looked at the ground in disdain.

-We only don't want you to try anything with any of the girls.- Said Luna -These girls are good students and they have been chosen to teach you moral values.

If we catch you doing anything inappropriate with any of them...then we will take drastic measures.-

-Yes your highness, whatever you say.- Said Discord with disinterest and sarcasm.

Then Luna left.

Discord kept on walking towards the library while fuming to himself from rage.

-That old bi….- Said Discord mumbling to himself. -She only thinks I'm a sexual pervert. Damn that vile woman. Furthermore, I will have to keep seeing these girls until i learn about the MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP.

IT'S CRAP, PURE CRAP!-

Discord arrived at the library and went to his bed of books.

-I keep thinking that it's a bad idea for me to even stay here.- Said Discord lying down and covering himself with his blanket.

-They'll see, they'll all pay deeply for this and then I'll flee from here the first chance I get.-

After letting off some steam, Discord fell asleep letting his head hit the pillow.

The next day Discord was awoken by the janitor. It was time for him to perform his duties. Discord got up from his bed and on the table next to it on the table, there was a cake with pink frosting.

Discord was impressed, someone had left an entire cake without realizing it. He thought that this had to be a joke. He looked at the cake and attached to it was a note that said:

Yesterday was super duper awesome! I'm anxiously awaiting to see you again.

Postupdate: Twilight is a liar.

Discord didn't take much notice to the note and he crumpled it and threw it into the trash. Discord only wanted to eat the delicious cake he saw in front of him for breakfast.

Afterwards, Discord began to perform his daily duties and they were not easy.

Discord cleaned all three floors in the building, he cleaned all of the windows as well. He cleaned all of the bathrooms and mowed the lawn on all of the sports fields.

In the last few hours of his laboral journey, he helped out Granny Smith and the Cakes in their respective kitchens.

During these times, Discord suffered from insults and offensive remarks from other students.

After finishing with his work he sat down on the steps at the front of the school.

-Agh! What a hard knock life.- Said Discord while wiping his brow. -I fu….. hate trollestia for making me do all of these hard tasks while having to deal with the insults and offensive remarks from students.

It's as if she has sh.. in her brain. Why did she think it would be such a good idea for me to work in this crap of a school.-

-Wow, I didn't know you thought of my sister like that Discord.- Said Luna standing beside Discord.

Discord jumped a little, not seeing that she was next to him at first and then got up.

-Vice Principal Luna!- Said Discord giving off small laughs. -Did you hear all of that?-

-Every word.- Said Luna smirking. -I liked the part about Trollestia.-

Discord swallowed a lump in his throat.

-As punishment you will help out Applejack.- Said Luna -And i will not say a word about this to my sister.-

-What? Forget it.- Said Discord crossing his arms. -I won't do it. I don't care if you accuse me of calling her Trollestia.-

-Discord, she has a lot of faith in you.- Said Luna putting a hand on his shoulder. -It is not a good idea to deceive a woman, you should never deceive a woman.-

Discord accepted the task reluctantly.

He was sent to Sweet Apple Acres which was about a kilometer from the school. Upon looking at it he noticed that it was a farm, he had never visited it before or even knew that it existed.

Applejack was waiting for him in front of the barn.

-Howdy Partner.- She said in her southern accent. -We ain't got time to lose. We got work to do.-

Applejack handed Discord several buckets and a ladder.

-Luna told me that you had volunteered to come help me pick apples.-

Discord responded by frowning a little.

Immediately without wasting time, Applejack led Discord to the extensive fields full of apple trees. When he saw how many trees there were, he dropped the buckets as if uninterested.

-Well first things first.- Said Applejack looking over at the unharvested apples still on the trees. - You place the ladder next to the trees, climb up the tree with a bucket, pick the apples off of the branches,

put them in the bucket until the bucket gets full, climb down the ladder with your full bucket and grab an empty bucket and move onto the next tree. Did I make myself perfectly clear?-

Discord looked at Applejack giving her a 'no really?' look. Then he looked back at the trees.

-Good.- Said Applejack. -Do you want to be the one who climbs up the ladder to pick the apples? Or do you want to be the one who picks up the apples that fall to the ground?-

-We could just kick the trees, that way more apples will fall and we will get done faster.-

Applejack looked at Discord with an eyebrow raised and began to laugh.

-Hahaha! Good one partner.- Said Applejack ceasing her laughter. -But you would need the force of a bucking horse in order to be able to knock the apples off of the trees.-

Discord got right next to the tree, did a sort of handstand, reared his legs and kicked the tree with a lot of force. The force of the hit caused the tree to shake and caused a great quantity of apples to fall off of the tree.

Applejack was impressed as she began to pick up the apples that had already fallen.

-How did you do it?- Asked Applejack. -And how did you know that it was going to work?-

-I don't know.- Answered Discord. -I simply imagined you backward kicking the tree with both legs.-

-You imagined me?- Asked Applejack

-Well, I think it was you.- Answered Discord confused.

They continued this pattern with the rest of the apples. Discord would kick the trees and applejack would pick up the large quantities of apples that had fallen to the ground.

Later on, Applebloom brought the wagon and they loaded the buckets full of apples onto it. Soon, the wagon was full and Discord and Applejack brought the wagon to the barn so they could go back to apple picking.

Only a few minutes passed while they were picking apples and the scorching heat made them exhausted from working in the fields.

-Discord,- said Applejack, wiping the sweat from her brow. -Your idea helped us a lot but we still have a lot more trees full of apples. This is an orchard after all.-

-My dear friend apple,- Said Discord after a while. -Why haven't your dear friends come to help you with the apple harvesting?-

-Twilight is always busy studying, Rarity doesn't like to get dirty, Rainbow is always playing sports, and Pinkie just didn't want to come.-

-What?- Asked Discord, -Why?-

-It's strange.- Answered Applejack. -She's been fighting with Twilight. I think Twilight might have been here earlier and that's why she didn't want to be here now to help me.-

Discord looked at Applejack with a look of pity.

-Don't you have family that can help you?- Asked Discord.

-Applebloom and Granny Smith work the farmstand in town and Big Mac is courting my friend Fluttershy.-

-haha Wow!.- said Discord with derision. -So you mean to tell me that your brother prefers to be with some girl and to leave you alone?-

-Well.- Said Applejack. -Mah brother works hard on this farm everyday. He deserves it.-

-Ok, if you say so.-

-Time for less talking and more working.- Said Applejack.

Applejack picked up a bucket full of apples while Discord climbed up a tree. Applejack had noticed him climbing up the tree.

-Hey! What do you think yer doing?- She asked him, annoyed. -Stop horsing around and come help me.-

Discord didn't really care. While he was up in the branches of the tree, he began to shake them wildly, making all of the apples in the tree fall down. When he finished with that tree he went on to another one, swinging from the branches like a chimpanzee.

Applejack couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that Discord was full of surprises but he never failed to amaze her.

A few minutes passed by and Discord was almost at the last tree, while Applejack picked up as much apples as she could to keep up with his pace. Applejack had never successfully harvested all of the apples in the orchard in one day.

Finally, Discord was at the last tree, he knocked all of the apples off of the branches and climbed down from the tree. For Discord, it was a lot of fun to be swinging from the branches.

-Well done Discord.- Said Applejack. -Now get down from there and help me take these apples to the barn.-

-Hey Apple.- Said Discord hanging from a branch with only one arm. -I'll help you soon enough just let me have my fun.-

-Hold on there mister.- Said Applejack in a motherly tone. -Get down from there this instant, you could hurt yerself.-

-Yes mother.- Said Discord sarcastically. - Whatever you say.-

Suddenly the branch broke and Discord fell from the tree, face up. Applejack became worried and ran over to help him. It seemed that the fall had knocked him unconscious because he wasn't moving.

Applejack sat on the ground next to his unmoving body and she carefully placed his head on her lap.

Discord began to open his eyes.

-Hey, sugar cube.- Said Applejack, concerned. -Are you alright?-

Discord upon seeing Applejack so close to him and feeling her legs behind his head, began to blush furiously. He got up quickly and dusted himself off.

-I'm fine.- Said Discord. -Don't worry about me.-

-Sorry,- Said Applejack a little ashamed. -I was only trying to be friendly.-

-You're very friendly, little cowgirl.- Said Discord. But I'm not exactly used to physical contact.-

- little Cowgirl?- Asked Applejack now blushing as well. -Are you trying to say that I'm small?-

-Well...you are a girl.- Said Discord rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what else to say. -Aside from that you have a very lovely cowboy hat on.-

-Thank you.- Said Applejack. -In school they used to make fun of it and my way of life.-

-Why?- Asked Discord confused.

-They all called me farmer.- Said Applejack looking at the ground. -And that silly stereotype that all rural girls are dumb.-

-You shouldn't let what they say about you get to you.- Said Discord. -You go to school, you have a good job, you have good land, and family. What more could you want?-

-Ya know.- Said Applejack. -I wish they just take the time to understood me.-

-I understand you well enough apple.- Said Discord. -I would know because not too long ago I was still a bum and would steal food in order to survive, I understand what it feels like to be different from the rest.-

Applejack looked at Discord with happiness and understanding, for she had finally found someone who understood her.

Minutes later and the task for the day was completed. Discord lay down in the shade of a tree. On the other side of the same tree lay Applejack. They were both exhausted from the long day of work.

Discord enjoyed the clean air of the countryside. Suddenly, an apple fell from the tree and hit him on the head. Discord rubbed his head and picked up the apple. It was a big, red and juicy apple. It shined bright in the sunlight and it looked very juicy and appetising.

Discord in all his life had never seen such a beautiful apple. Discord admired it and began talking sweetly to it. He was used to it being by himself most of the time. for his immense solitude, discord talking to inanimate objects.

-Beautiful apple.- Said Discord,not taking his gaze off of the apple. you are a beutiful

Discord hadn't noticed that Applejack was on the other side of the tree and was listening to him.

-So beautiful, authentic and full of life.- Said Discord rubbing the apple.

Applejack was blushing hard now. She wanted to sit next to Discord but she was embarrassed to do it.

-I bet many people wish they could have you.- Said Discord, rubbing the apple on his shirt.

Applejack combed her hair with her fingers, she was really ashamed now.

-You're fabulous and I'm very lucky to have laid my eyes on you.- Said Discord looking at the apple from different angles.

Applejack didn't know what to do, nothing like this had ever happened to her before. A boy who she barely knew was praising her in a very adorable way and she was blushing a lot.

Discord didn't say anymore and he took a big bite out of the apple. He savored it, and his eyes began to shine. An apple that was very juicy and very tasty for Discord was an apple of kings.

-How marvelous,- Said Discord wiping a tear away. -All my life I have waited to have a privilege as amazing as this I feel so happy that you have come into my life.-

Then Discord continued to eat the apple until he finished it.

Applejack was having altered emotions. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she gathered the courage to get closer to Discord.

-Beautiful, more like perfect.- Said Discord lying down again. -Marvelous.-

Discord sighed and closed his eyes. As soon as he did that Applejack got next to him lay down next to him.

-Wow.- Said Applejack blushing. - I didn't know about that, Discord.

Discord opened his eyes and noticed that Applejack was lying down next to him.

-Know what?- Asked Discord.

-Don't lie to me Discord.- Said Applejack. -I heard everything you just said.-

Discord opened his eyes in surprise. He thought that Applejack had seen him talking to himself. He liked to talk with inanimate objects so he wouldn't feel alone. He thought that she would think that he was crazy.

-Eh? I'm really sorry.- Said Discord a bit anguished. -Please don't tell anyone.-

Applejack only blushed.

-Don't worry sugarcube. -Said Applejack lovingly. -These things happen.-

-Ok, thank you Apple.- Said Discord now calm. -I'm happy that you understand.-

-Don't worry about it sugarcube.- Said Applejack, cocky. -I know it doesn't work out at first but give me time to think about it and plan it out.-

Discord was so confused, he didn't know what to say about it.

-Well Apple, I've got to go.- Said Discord looking at his watch. -I have to spend time with Rainbow Dash. Her practice just ended.-

Applejack felt a bit sad after he said this.

-But we were just..- Said Applejack shyly. -It's just that..-

-I'll see you soon friend. Thank you and take care of yourself.- Said Discord, saying goodbye.

Discord left Sweet Apple acres running, it was getting late. Applejack sadly watched him leave while clutching her heart.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**If you liked the fanfic please share it with your friends, leave a review, favorite it and follow the story. The confusion in this story in Spanish is that in USA manzanas are apples. **

**And Discord called Applejack "Apple" but he was really talking to the apple.**

**THANKS to ****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	9. Chapter 9 i hate you and rainbowcord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I hate you and Rainbowcord.**

Discord returned to the school running. Soccer practice for Rainbow Dash ended. Rainbow waited for Discord by the exit gate of the soccer field.

She had her backpack on her left shoulder, her guitar on her back, and on her right shoulder she held her sports bag where she kept her soccer uniform and her soccer ball.

Rainbow gave Discord a scowl. Discord took notice of the cold look she was giving him.

-Eh?- Said Discord. -Hello? Rainbow Dash?-

Rainbow kept giving Discord a cold hard glare.

-Do you have any idea what time it is?- She asked him. -I really don't see why we have to spend time with you, but it doesn't matter because it's the Principal's order's.-

Discord was getting annoyed by this.

-You know what?- Said Discord really tired and frustrated. -Forget it! I don't have to put up with this.-

Discord turned around and began to walk away, Rainbow saw how fast he was walking.

-Wait, Discord.- Said Rainbow hurrying to catch up with him. -You could at least tell me how did you do that?-

Discord turned around and looked at Rainbow confused.

-What did I do?- Asked Discord.

-The other day.- Said Rainbow -How were you able to run so fast? How did you jump out of a third story window without hurting yourself? Or how did you manage to evade the guards and two football teams at the same time?-

Discord looked at Rainbow as what she just asked was unimportant.

-It's no trick.- Said Discord. -That is just my physical condition. I've always been like that.-

-It can't be that.- Responded Rainbow crossly. -That's impossible because I'm the best athlete in all of Equestria and even I can't do that.-

Discord smiled maliciously.

-Ha!- Said Discord. -That just means that in reality I'm the best athlete in the world.-

Rainbow was getting mad. She wasn't about to let anyone be better than her at athletics especially, this horrible man.

-You know what?- Responded Rainbow furiously. -I Challenge you!-

Discord raised his right brow.

-You and me!- Said Rainbow confidently. -Whoever gets to the park first wins.-

At that Discord smiled widely.

-And of I win- Said Discord. -You will show me how to utilize that instrument of many strings that you have on your back.-

-The guitar?- Asked Rainbow a bit confused.

-Yes, the guitar!- Said Discord. -I would like for you to teach me how to utilize the guitar.-

-It's a deal.- Said Rainbow with much enthusiasm. -And if I win, you'll get to be my personal servant.-

-Ha!- Said Discord giving a dry laugh. -It's alright.-

Discord quickly removed Rainbow's backpack, the guitar and her sports bag and put them on.

-I'm giving you an advantage.- Said Discord, smiling confidently.

Rainbow smiled and prepared herself. They lined up at the edge of the street, waiting for the race to start.

-On the count of three.- Said rainbow Dash.

Discord got ready.

-Three!- Yelled Rainbow Dash as she began to run.

Discord was confused for a bit but then he was surprised, Rainbow Dash had tricked him. But he didn't seem to care as he continued to not move from his spot, while smiling maliciously.

Rainbow Dash ran with intense velocity, down the street evading people. She occasionally collided with people and made them fall to the ground. The people she crashed into were annoyed by this and yelled at her as she ran by.

Rainbow continued running. She turned a bit to notice that she was far ahead of Discord. Every time she turned around she couldn't see any sign of Discord.

-Hahaha!- Said Rainbow as she ran. Her forehead was already full of sweat. -Discord is a fraud! I've left him far behind! I'm the fastest in the world.!-

Rainbow began to run faster. She looked up at the sky and observed the roofs of the houses.

Rainbow was really shocked now. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Discord was running on the roofs of the houses, leaping from roof to roof parkour style, still carrying her two bags and guitar.

Rainbow continued running, but the fatigue was winning her over. Upon seeing how far ahead Discord was she tried to resist and keep running.

Discord ran and jumped without stopping. Some of the houses were a lot bigger and he scaled them with ease. Discord wasn't getting tired, for him this was just another game.

Rainbow continued to run without stopping, her sweat was dripping down her brow now and the rays of the sun were starting to get pretty intense. Rainbow refused to give up now and kept on running.

Rainbow finally arrived at the entrance to the park but her energy had run out upon seeing that at the park entrance stood a proud /Discord who was calm and wasn't sweating, with her stuff on his back and his arms crossed in victory.

Rainbow fell to the ground breathing intensely, trying to regain her energy.

Discord looked at her indifferently.

Finally, Rainbow got up slowly. She walked towards Discord, exhausted and frustrated.

-How did you do that?- Asked Rainbow Dash, standing in front of Discord, looking at him with contempt. -What are you?-

Discord a bit annoyed, gave a small smile.

-Have you ever had to run for your life because you had just stolen a loaf of bread?- Asked Discord.

-Eh?- Asked Rainbow a bit confused. -No.

-Have you ever been chased with a knife because you had stolen a salami?- Asked Discord calmly.

-No- Said Rainbow.

-Have you ever had to run from the cops?- Asked Discord grinning. -For stealing water bottles, and you had not eaten anything in weeks?-

Rainbow gave two steps back without taking her gaze off of Discord.

-Eh.- Said Rainbow looking at the ground. -I don't think so.-

-Life expiriences.- Said Discord calmly. -They are the most important lessons.-

-Ok.- Said Rainbow a bit uncomfortable.

-Just remember that I won.- Said Discord. -Will you show me how to utilize the guitar?-

Rainbow huffed in frustration.

They both walked to a park bench and sat down. They placed the bags on the ground, next to the bench. Rainbow took out her electic guitar and a small amp.

Discord looked at it with wonder. An electric guitar with the body and the tuning pegs blue and the neck was red.

-Amazing.- Said Discord.

-Thanks- Said Rainbow with much sobriety.

Rainbow quickly connected the guitar with a small cable that connected it with the small amplifier, then she placed some batteries in the amplifier.

-Watch this.- Said Rainbow grinning.

Rainbow did an awesome guitar solo, remembering the first time that she played and the seried of concerts with her friends.

Discord watched the girl with multicolor hair with enthusiasm. The guitar solo was stupendous, Rainbow was inspired. Then Rainbow finished the solo, with an aweseome finale.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -Incredible!-

-Thank you.- Said Rainbow with all the ego in the world.

-Can I play the guitar?- Asked Discord

Rainbow didn't like to share her guitar, but she was a loyal girl and would stick to her promise.

Rainbow handed him the guitar with difficulty, she did not want to share it.

Discord grabbed the guitar and looked at all the detail, felt it;s texture and it's chords.

-Be careful!- Said Rainbow watching him in fear of him wrecking her guitar. -It's worth more than your life.-

Discord was annoyed but he kept on playing.

-Rainbow...why are you so bad with me?- Said Discord. -I've been trying to get along with you.-

-Ha!- Said Rainbow. -Yeah right. I remember the time you hit me with the ball and you beat me in the race.-

-But those aren't real reasons to hate me.- Said Discord playing the chords one by one.

-I don't like your character.- Said Rainbow a bit annoyed. -You're evil, and I trust you. I don't like how you treated my friends or the Principals.-

-I don't like your character either.- Responded Discord. -You're demanding, capricious, envious and a bit feminine.-

Rainbow had had enough of him. Discord's words had hurt her.

-I hate you Discord!- Said Rainbow red with rage. -You have no idea.-

-Hate me.- Responded Discord calmly, still playing the chords on the guitar. -But if you're going to show me friendship, you should learn that real friends tell each other the truth even if it hurts.-

Rainbow calmed down a bit. Then she noticed that Discord was playing the guitar in a very gracious manner. But his guitar solo was impressive. Rainbow was so surprised that she left her mouth open in surprise.

Discord was amazing at playing.

Discord finished his guitar solo.

-How did you do that?- Asked Rainbow Dash. -How did you learn so fast?-

Discord grinned.

-The truth is, I lied to you Rainbow. -Said Discord. -I know how to play the guitar, I only lied to you so you would let me borrow it.-

Rainbow was annoyed by this and she smacked him across the head.

-You're an idiot.- Said Rainbow

-Ouch!- Said Discord, rubbing his head. -Well, don't get mad.-

Then Discord gave the guitar back to Rainbow.

-Real good guitar.- Said Discord. -It's spectacular.-

-Thanks Discord.- Said Rainbow, taking back her guitar. -Where did you learn how to play?-

Discord looked at the trees surrounding them, a bit nervous.

-It's a very boring story.- Responded Discord. -i don't think you'd be interested.-

Rainbow looked at Discord's expression, that woke up her curiousity.

-I have a bit of time.- Said Rainbow sitting back down on the bench. - I won't have a problem with it if it's boring.-

Discord didn't like to tell anyone about his personal life, but it was a feeling that he had kept hidden for a long time.

-You see Rainbow,- Said Discord. -When I was only 5 years old...-

Rainbow showed indifference, but on the inside she was putting all her focus on Discord.

(Discord's Flashback Memory)

When I was 5 years old, I had escaped from that horrible orphanage, I didn't know what to do on the streets without food and without a home.

One day i got lucky and I found Mere, an old tramp, he played in the streets to survive. Mere was a good man even though he always had a terrible odor, he was fun, intrepid, I thought he was crazy.

With no problem, he adopted me. We spent our time singing in the streets, people would throw coins at us giving us enough money to eat.

Every day was an adventure, he was very talented with the guitar.

Most of the time, bus drivers would let us come aboard their busses and sing on them.

He was a very fun person, he always sang with joy and enthusiasm, he sometimes made people laugh with the jokes that he told in the songs.

Mere simply was a good person. He would always tell me:

Have fun, life is very different and short, always try to be the best but most importantly, be different, be unique.

He taught me how to play the guitar and a lot of advice on life.

One day we were singing on a bus like we always did, meanwhile, Mere was entertaining the passengers when something strange ocurred.

Mere clutched his chest and he suddenly fell to the floor. It really scared me and I asked for help. Mere wasn't moving, sometime passed and the paramedics arrived. The placed Mere in the ambulance,

they took his guitar and they wouldn't let me get in the ambulance because I wasn't his family.

Then the ambulance left.

Days passed. I waited for him for two weeks in our meeting spot, and I waited one more week.

Tired, hungry and cold, I took all I had and left to find another place where I could survive.

(End Of Discord's flashback memory)

-Thanks to Mere.- Said Discord a bit sad. -I learned how to use the guitar.-

Rainbow was crying, she couldn't contain her tears.

-Are you crying?- Asked Discord.

Rainbow tried to dry her tears.

-I'm sorry.- Said Rainbow. -I couldn't contain myself.-

-Don't worry.- Said Discord. -I think he's in a better place.-

-I'm so sorry Discord.- Said Rainbow recuiperating her character. -Don't tell anyone about this!-

-Don't worry Rainbow.- Responded Discord. -I won't tell anyone, but you can't tell anyone what I told you either.-

-Very well.- Said Rainbow

-It's not a bad thing to cry Rainbow.- Said Discord happlily. -Let it out.-

-I'll do it.- Said Rainbow closing her eyes and sobbing.

Rainbow hadn't noticed this but she unconciously rested her forehead on Discord's shoulder. Discord took notice and trembled. Discord didn't know what to do, he once again entered a state of panic.

Some time passed and Rainbow was still resting on his shoulder, Discord was getting desparate.

It began to get dark and it was the perfect opportunity for Discord.

-It's getting late.- Said Discord moving aside. -I have to go.-

Rainbow was feeling very uncomfortable, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had never behaved in that manner before.

-You've got a point, egghead.- Said Rainbow. -I have to go.-

-Do you want me to walk you home?- Asked Discord blushing a bit.

-No! Are you crazy?!- Said Rainbow, bothered by what he just asked. -Leave me alone! Remember, don't tell nobody about this! Nobody!

-Ok- Respended Discord. -It's fine.-

Discord said his goodbye and left running.

Rainbow picked up her things and gave a few small shudders.

Meanwhile, in a distant zone in the park, Soarin had been spying on Rainbow Dash. He was very upset, his girl was alone with Discord. Soarin growled furiously.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, advice, and suggestions. Please share the fanfic with your friends, it would help him out a lot.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKS vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	10. Chapter 10 Beauty and Raricord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

******Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the My Little Pony: Series or the Equestria Girls Franchise. It would help him out a lot if you would please lightly criticize his stlye of writing but don't be mean about it.**

**Discord lacks magic in the human world but he has a great physical condition and is very intelligent, and his great charisma makes him out to be very attractive. These are just theories.**

**YOUR COMMENTS REALLY MEAN A LOT TO HIM, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND SHARING THIS FANFIC, FOR YOU GUYS HE'LL CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**And even I'm excited. Please leave a comment and analyze it. Share it with your friends, it would help a lot.**

**He's really excited about the English Translation of this fanfic and I couldn't be happier to translate.**

**Thank you for your atention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Beauty and Raricord.**

THE NEXT DAY

Discord once again woke up early to clean the school. Another day where he had to support these nosy students in the school. Fortunatly, it was Friday

On the table next to his bed, there was a basket full of apples. This time, Discord wasn't impressed. He suspected it was the work of Applejack but what confused him was: how did they enter without making

noise? Without wasting anymore time, he ate one of the apples in the basket and he began his day.

He started his day just like all of the others, cleaning the classrooms, working in the kitchens and completing his duties.

Discord was curious as to why his duties were more simple, the students no longer bothered him like in the beginning and the duties were less. Discord thought that they had possibly had gotten used to his presence.

But Discord kept thinking about throwing in the towel and leaving.

It was already 3 in the afternoon, Discord was almost done with his working hours, he was cleaning the last classroom.

While he cleaned the floor with a mop, Celestia entered the room.

-Good afternoon, Discord.- Said Celestia.

-Good afternoon Celestia.- Said Discord lacking enthusiasm. -What brings you over here?-

Celestia was a bit annoyed by this question.

-Discord, you have things to do.- Said Celestia.

-Yes, I know.- Responded Discord. -Spend time with the girls to learn what is friendship and responsibility.

Celestia raised one of her brows.

-Before you go, you have work to do.- Said Celestia.

-What? More work?- Asked Discord, annoyed. -Now what?-

-Discord.- Said Celestia. -You will be a math tutor to the students who need it.-

-Asssh!- Said Discord between his teeth.

-That's good news Discord.- Said Celestia. -You'll be like a teacher.-

Discord thought it over for a moment.

-Very well.- Said Discord, smiling. -Who am I going to tutor?-

Minutes later in the detention room...

-I can't believe it.- Said Trixie sitting at a desk inside of the room. -The great and powerful Trixie will not be assisted by this guy.-

-You'll have to call me professor Discord.- Said Discord, sitting at the desk. In front of him on the desk there were piles of paper and books.

-And why this place?- Asked Trixie.

-Celestia assigned me to this place.- Said Discord. -Then, I will be given an official office.

-Ok, it's fine.- Said Trixie with great indifference. -Help me with this problem.-

After helping out Trixie, he helped out another girl.

-It's not that I don't understand it.- Said Sunset Shimmer. -And it can't be that you understand it.-

-Well, that's life.- Said Discord from his desk. -What can I help you with?-

After helping out Sunset Shimmer, he helped out another student.

-This is humiliating.- Said Flash Sentry. -And even more being close to you.-

Discord began to laugh, hitting the desk from the laughter that was provoked by Flash.

-Forget it!- Said Flash Sentry getting up from the table and leaving the room.

-Ha! Adios!- Said Discord with much sarcasm.

-One more thing.- Said Flash Sentry, now outside of the room and turning to look at Discord with anger in his gaze. -Stay away from her.-

Then Flash left.

Discord was confused. Stay away from her? Who was he referring to? Pinkie or Rainbow? Or was he referring to Sunset Shimmer who was his girlfriend, thought Discord. Soon enough he lost interest and continued

with his work.

Then Discord helped out Derpy Hooves.

-It's just that I don't know if I got it wrong or not.- Said Derpy, handing Discord a piece of paper with an operation on it,

Discord saw that the operation read:

2+2= (picture of a muffin)

Discord was annoyed and he let out a huge sigh of exasperation and he began to explain to Derpy how to solve the problem.

Then, he helped out 10 more students, including Snips and Snails. The students were wearing Discord's patience thin as he had to explain to them in great detail how the math problems were really easy to solve.

It was 5 in the afternoon, Celestia had told Discord that he would be helping out Rarity in her boutique.

Discord was very annoyed with this, another day of spending time with a silly girl. He had no other option but to accept. Celestia gave him the address and he left the school and made his way to the Rarity's boutique.

As he was walking, he began to talk to himself.

-Such foolishness, aside from having to clean the school like a slave- Said Discord -I have to be helping out these peabrains.-

-It's not that they don't know math.- Said Discord, kicking a can. -What kind of fu... trash do they have in their brains.-

After his monologue, he arrived at the right place, Rarity's boutique.

He knocked on the door and Rarity was the one to answer it.

-Hello Rarity.- Said Discord, extending his hand for her to shake it. -It's been a while since I've last seen you.-

-Ewww- Said Rarity looking at Discord in disgust. -Hello Discord.

-Celestia sent me to help you.- Said Discord, taking notice of Rarity's disgust.

Rarity let Discord inside without being friendly.

-I'm sorry Discord.- Said Rarity a bit annoyed. -But I'm working on some dresses.-

Discord was a bit confused.

-But that's precisely why Celestia sent me.- Said Discord. -To help you out with your problem.-

-I asked for help from Principal Celestia.- Said Rarity, picking up some colored fabrics. -I thought she was going to send me someone who would help me with the design of some fashions.-

-I can help you with that.- Said Discord/

Rarity had no other option and went to help him.

Discord helped her with finding colored ribbons, fabrics, threads, and decorations.

When Discord would give an objective, Rarity would take it with a bit of disgust. Discord was offended by this but he ignored it.

Then, Discord observed the dresses that Rarity designed. They were dresses that were big and very complex, they were lovely but Discord didn't see them that way.

-Hey wicked!- Said Discord looking with detail at the dress that Rarity was creating.

Rarity was a bit annoyed by the insult.

-I'm Rarity.- Responded Rarity. -What do you want?-

-Why is the dress so big and so decorated?- Asked Discord.

Rarity frowned.

-It's a very elegant gown.- Said Rarity annoyed. -It needs all those decorations and luxury lace to outline it in luxury.-

-Why?- Discord kept asking.

-Because it's necessary.- Responded Rarity even more annoyed. -It has to look good.-

-For what?- Asked Discord.

-I'm going to get a visit from Photo Finish.- Said Rarity. -Along with her coleagues, they are going to view and photograph my dresses.-

-And?- Asked Discord.

-It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.- Said Rarity. -I'll demonstrate to Photo Finish what true beauty is.-

-But,- Insisted Discord, holding up and observing the dress. -Where is the beauty?-

Rarity got mad and she had an outburst at the dress that Discord was holding.

-What are you talking about?- Said Rarity. -This dress is gorgeous.-

-I still don't understand.- Said Discord. -Where is the beauty?-

-You don't know anything about fashion.- Said Rarity.

-Why don't you remove all of the excessive decorations and use harmonious colors.- Said Discord.

-Whatever do you mean?- Asked Rarity.

-If you want to show with your little rags, the beauty expressed by a woman.- Said Discord. -You don't need a great quantity of objects and insulting jewelry.-

Rarity raised both her brows and opened her mouth in surprise because of the way that Discord was talking about beauty.

-You're falling in the "kitsch"- Continued Discord. -Too much image not enough meaning.-

Rarity observed her dress.

-I want to express the beauty of the modern woman.- Said Rarity.

-Use colors to express the feelings of women.-

-What?- Asked Rarity.

-The woman is romantic, so you can use red.- Said Discord. -Use it on the chest of the dress to represent the heart.-

Rarity put her right hand on her chin, and thought about Discord's recomendation.

-Women are dynamic, orange would go great on the arms to represent this, even though once you'd get closer you'd see the summer glow in the shoulders.-

Quick as a wink, Rarity picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and began to design a new dress.

-You can use the movement of liberal feminism as a reference.-

-Eh?- Asked Rarity. -How?-

-Demonstrate that the woman is stronger than a man without looking less beautiful.- Said Discord. -Your dress must be more than just fashion, it must be a motivating inspiration, to show off the security and union of women.-

Rarity got an idea and began to draw some more on her paper.

Discord remained quiet. Silence took over the habitation. Rarity just had a spark of inspiration and did not stop drawing, then she used some colored pencils to color in the drawing.

Discord was bored so he bothered Opal, by taking away her toys and evading her cat claws.

-I've got it!- Said Rarity showing her drawing to Discord.

Discord looked at the drawing, smiled and approved of it by giving it a thumbs up.

Immediatly, Rarity and Discord began to sew, they had so much work to do and very little time.

Rarity needed a model for the dress and with no other option she called down Sweetiebelle.

Sweetiebelle entered and Rarity began to take her measurements with a measuring tape.

-Do you think she'll be the indicative one?- Asked Rarity.

Discord looked at Sweetiebelle.

-The little mauve will be perfect to model your dress.- Said Discord. Then he began to laugh.

Rarity frowned and Sweetiebelle stifled her laughter.

Then without wasting time. Rarity and Discord finished the dress.

But, the boutique was disorganized and Discord began to clean it up while Rarity and Sweetiebelle went to do their makeup to look good.

The doorbell rang and it was Photo Finish, along with a great multitude of photographers and people dressed elegantly.

Discord went to open the door but was held back by Rarity and she locked him in her wardrobe with a lock.

Rarity opened the door and welcomed all of the elegantly dressed people.

Photo Finish entered and behind her were her big group of followers.

-I don't have much time.- Said Photo Finish with preposition. - I have another event to attend at ze last minute so just show me your main piece.-

Rarity was nervous and without wasting time she led the famous photographer to the main room with the modeling stage. Sweetiebelle was waiting behind the curtains.

Photo was impatient so Rarity opened the curtain.

Photo and her assistants looked at Sweetiebelle, Sweetiebelle was nervous but Rarity gave her the signal to start modeling for Photo Finish.

Immediatly, Sweetiebelle struck a pose before her public.

Photo remained quiet without making any sudden movements, she looked at Sweetiebelle with great detail. Rarity looked at Photo sadly, she thought that the design that Discord had suggested was a flop.

-Tell me Rarity,- Said Photo Finish. -How did you become inspired?-

Rarity was shocked that she remembered her name and that she was asking her a question.

-Well I,- Began Rarity quickly remembering the comments from Discord. -I was inspired by the life of the modern woman.-

Photo was crossing her arms.

-I don't like designs that are big and include a lot of excessive and insulting decorations.- Said Rarity sweating and giving a nervous smile. -I didn't want to fall into the kitsch" and decided that my design would describe the feelings of the modern woman with colors.-

Photo Finish nodded her head.

-Ok.- Said Photo Finish. -What was included in your inspiration?-

-The liberation of feminism.- Said Rarity nervously. -The woman who fought for her rights in a world run by men without looking any less beautiful.-

Photo Finish applauded.

-I like it.- Said Photo Finish happily. -Your ideas and your dress, I like.-

Photo Finish's assistants quickly began to photograph Sweetiebelle.

Rarity was very excited.

-I would like to talk with your parents.- Said Photo Finish. -I need their authorization to sign a contract with you.-

Rarity was euphoric, but she tried to contain her emotion in front of Photo.

-Well, now I don't have time to stay and chat.- Said Photo passing her by along with her group of assistants. -But we will talk on Monday, have a wonderful evening.-

Then Photo Finish and her assistants left the boutique.

Rarity screamed with joy and hugged Sweetiebelle, it was finally a dream come true.

Then Discord emerged from the wardrobe, pushing with great force.

-Hey!- Said Discord very annoyed. -You'll pay for that you wicked witch!-

Discord kept furiously walking towards Rarity.

Rarity looked at Discord and unconciously in the heat of the moment, lifted her arms and hugged Discord. Discord was stupefied, he remained immobile from Rarity's reaction.

-Thank you ever so much darling.- Said Rarity through tears. -For the longest time ever I hoped to get a contract with Photo Finish and I've finally got it.-

Discord remained not moving, recieving Rarity's hug.

-I've finally got it!- Said Rarity dramatically. -With blood, sweat and tears.-

-Rarity,- Said Discord. -Have you always been a drama queen?-

Rarity ignored his comment and continued hugging him. She felt his back, slim and well formed. Rarity breathed in his scent and noticed it was strong but not terrible.

-Wow Discord!- Said Rarity blushing a bit. -I didn't think you'd be muscular being so thin and all.-

Discord began to blush and he was panicking once again. Rarity took his arm and began to feel his forearm.

-Good.- Said Discord pulling his arm back. -I just helped you so now I have to go.-

-What?- Said Rarity. -But I need you Discord, you're very useful.-

-You can do it friend.- Said Discord backing away with caution. -Just follow my advice.-

-But don't leave me alone.- Said Rarity dramatically.

Discord got to the door and opened it.

-I'm really sorry.- Said Discord. -But I have to spend time with another one of your friends.-

-Ok.- Said Rarity pouting a little.

-Ok.- Said Discord. -I'll see you later.-

Discord left the boutique.

Rarity sighed dreamily but Sweetiebelle interrupted.

-You two would make an adorable couple.- Said Sweetiebelle.

-You think so?-

-Yes.-

-I wish there were more boys that attentive at school.- Said Rarity.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, suggestions and advice.**

**If you liked the fanfic, share it with your friends it would help him out a lot.**

**We hopefully await the next chapter will include Fluttecord.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKS vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	11. Chapter 11 fluttermac and fluttercord

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the My Little Pony: Friendship is magic series or the Equestria Girls franchise.**

**HE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE THANKS BEFOREHAND TO: MRBRONY25, HOOBINS, THEKINGRE588, TOKATL, SOAPELDELCOD, GUEST, PRODIGY23 AND MARY, for your support, comments, and recomendations. Thank you so much for your patience, he hopes to hurry up and write more Fluttercord. He never thought anyone would like his fanfics, but he's so happy now and as a fan I couldn't be happier for him. He would like to thank you for your help from the bottom of his heart. Thank you so much and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Fluttermac and Fluttercord**

YESTERDAY IN THE MORNING

Fluttershy was walking with Twilight in the hallways of the school.

-Will you accompany me to the library? Asked Twilight. -To get an early start on our homework.-

Fluttershy looked at the ground shyly.

-I can't, Twilight.- Said Fluttershy. -I promised Applejack that I would go out with Big Mac.-

-Wow Fluttershy.- Said Twilight. -He's a good guy, he's strong and he's very handsome.-

-Only as friends.- Responded Fluttershy, blushing a bit. -I don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend.-

-No pressure friend.- Said Twilight understanding. -If you don't want to you don't have to.-

-But I promised Applejack.- Said Fluttershy. -Besides, if it bothers Big Mac, I don't want to lose him as a friend.-

Twilight put a hand on Fluttershy's right shoulder confidently.

-Nothing bad will happen, friend.- Said Twilight smiling. -In the right moment you'll know who is the one.-

Fluttershy was as red as a tomato.

-How do you know?- Asked Fluttershy.

-It was when I got to know Flash.- Said Twilight breaking her gaze.

-I'm so sorry.- Said Fluttershy perfectly understanding Twilight's sadness.

-Don't worry Fluttershy.- Said Twilight quickly changing her mood from sad to happy. -I'm fine, and that's all in the past now.-

Fluttershy smiled.

-I'll tell you a secret.- Said Twilight blushing a bit.

Fluttershy got excited and paid attention. Twilight whispered in Fluttershy's ear.

-I've met a really great guy.- Whispered Twilight.

Fluttershy was really excited now.

-How exciting Twilight!- Said Fluttershy hugging Twilight.-Who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute?-

Twilight blushed but she realized the situation.

-For now, I can't say.- Said Twilight remembering that Fluttershy was scared of Discord. -But yes, you know him and he's not that cute.-

-Wow.- Said Fluttershy. -Really?-

-But he's very smart.- Said Twilight with a twinkle in her eyes. -So sure of himself, he's fun.-

-Incredible.- Said Fluttershy. -He must be a real gentleman.-

-At first I didn't like him all that much.- Said Twilight. -But he is a good example of "looks are deceiving".-

-That's impressive.- Said Fluttershy.

The bell rang, it was lunch time.

-Will you accompany me to eat lunch with Pinkie?- Asked Fluttershy.

Twilight was a bit bothered by this.

-For now, I can't be around Pinkie.- Said Twilight seriously. -It'd be better if I hung out with Derpy, I think she needs help with her arithmetic.-

Fluttershy didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't want to bother Twilight, so she said goodbye and they left the hallway, going their separate ways. .

Then during lunch time, Fluttershy and Pinkie got their food, Granny Smith attended to them, while Discord was washing a great quantity of dirty dishes.

Pinkie glanced over at Discord and blushed a little. Fluttershy didn't notice and ignored the situation.

Then they went to a nearby table and after putting their food down and sitting down, they began to talk.

Pinkie smiled and sighed dreamily as she looked in the direction of the cafeteria, Fluttershy noticed this.

-You seem very happy, Pinkie.- Said Fluttershy smiling sweetly. -More than the normal.-

With her mouth full of food, Pinkie could not contain her emotions.

-Fluttershy!- Pinkie said, spitting out some food chunks from her mouth. -I'm in love!-

Fluttershy was impressed, Pinkie did not fall in love that easily.

-Really?- Asked Fluttershy. Then with a fork, she ate her salad.

-That boy is so amazing.- Said Pinkie with euphoria. -He's intrepid, fun and very crazy.-

Fluttershy felt like she had heard about this boy before.

-I gave him a cake as a sign of my love.- Continued Pinkie. -I hope he's seen it, eaten it and thought about me while eating it.-

-How strange.- Said Fluttershy finishing eating her salad. -Twilight said she's also in love with a boy.-

Pinkie stopped talking and looked at Fluttershy a bit seriously.

-Don't you dare talk to me about Twilight!- Said Pinkie angrily. -She is a very, very, very, very bad friend.-

Fluttershy stopped talking and continued eating. Fluttershy thought about it with suspicion. "Could they be in love with the same guy? Was that the reason for their fights? What could it be?"

Then at the end of the school day, Fluttershy stood at the main entrance and waited for Big Mac, for their date. While she waited for him she heard small snoring sounds, coming nearby.

Fluttershy got closer to the stairs and she saw Discord resting. Fluttershy got scared and took a few steps back. Discord hadn't moved.

Then Big Mac arrived and Fluttershy noticed. He took her by the arm and they quickly left the school. In that moment, Discord awoke just as they left.

While they walked in the street, Fluttershy and Big Mac talked.

-How was your day?- Asked Fluttershy a bit timidly. -Was it good?-

-Eeyup!- Said Big Mac

-There was nothing interesting?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Nope.- Said Bic Mac

-Ok- Said Fluttershy.

Then they went to the theater to watch a movie. Fluttershy and Big Mac barely talked. The movie was called "The pony that wanted to be an Alicorn."

After the movie, they left the theater.

-How did you like the movie?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Fine.- Said Big Mac.

-Really?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Eeyup.-

-I didn't really like it.- Said Fluttershy.

-Well then, I didn't like it either.- Said Bic Mac. -Nope-

-What?- Asked Fluttershy. -Seriously?-

-Eeyup-

Then they went to a restaurant.

At the restaurant, sitting at a table, Fluttershy ordered a salad and Big Mac ordered apples. Fluttershy wanted to start a conversation.

-This restaurant is lovely.- Said Fluttershy. -What do you think?-

-Eeyup.- Said Bic Mac.

Fluttershy looked at Big Mac with boredom.

-How is life at Sweet Apple Acres?- Asked Fluttershy. -Any problems?-

-Nope.- Said Big Mac.

Fluttershy was a bit bothered by his lack of words but she didn't show it.

Then their food arrived. Fluttershy ate her salad and Bic Mac ate his apples, all in silence.

Then they left the restaurant and Bic Mac took Fluttershy home. It was starting to get dark.

They arrived at the entrance of Fluttershy's house.

-Thank you Bic Mac.- Said Fluttershy. -I had fun...Did you have fun?-

-Eeyup.- Said Bic Mac.

-Good.- Said Fluttershy, taking out her keys. -Thanks again, good night.-

-Nope.- Said Bic Mac.

-What?- Asked Fluttershy. -Is something wrong?-

Bic Mac blushes a lot. -Fluttershy,- Said Big Mac. -Do you want to be my girlfriend?-

Fluttershy blushes a bit and she stared at the ground. There were 30 seconds of silence.

-I,I have to go.- Said Fluttershy nervously. -I'll see you later.-

-Eeyup.- Said Bic Mac.

Then Fluttershy shut the door. Big Mac walked away a bit happy.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Fluttershy found herself next to Applejack during one of their classes before class started. They began to talk.

-Howdy, sugar cube.- Said Applejack. -How did it go yesterday?-

-It was fine- Said Fluttershy. -It was fun... I think.-

Applejack was happy, and she leaned back in her seat.

-Do you like my brother?- Asked Applejack.

Fluttershy blushed.

-I guess.- Said Fluttershy. -How did it go yesterday on Sweet Apple Acres?-

Applejack blushed a lot, even more than when Sunset Shimmer would make her mad.

-Good.- Said Applejack. -A boy declared his feelings to me.-

Fluttershy was very impressed with this news, but it didn't surprise her. Applejack was a beautiful girl, it's just that she was only a simple country girl and most guys didn't see her as beautiful.

-Really?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Yes!- Said Applejack. -I showed him my affections by giving him a basket of apples.-

-Incredible.- Said Fluttershy. -What's he like? Who is he?-

Applejack felt a small panic attack. She feared that she would be judged harshly for being in love with Discord.

-I'm sorry but I can't say.- Said Applejack blushing really hard. -It's a bit complicated.-

Fluttershy was bothered by this, so much secrets between her friends and all because of some mysterious boys.

-Good...I'm so happy for you.- Said Fluttershy. -And what did you tell him?-

-I told him that I'd think about it long and hard.- Said Applejack very ashamed. -It's just that everything happened so fast and it took me by surprise.-

-That's very lovely.- Said Fluttershy. -Including the fact that Applebloom needs a father in her life.-

-What are ya tryin to say?- Asked Applejack confused.

-Well,- Said Fluttershy feelings ashamed by her comment. -You've taken care of and taught things to Applebloom as if she were your own daughter...it was only a joke.-

Applejack blushed more and began to sweat.

-Well sugar cube,- Said Applejack. -I understood the joke. It could be that you had a good reason.-

Then more students filed into the classroom so Applejack and Fluttershy stopped talking.

During recess time, Fluttershy was on one of the sports fields helping out Rainbow Dash in her personal training.

Rainbow was trying to climb the school walls, then she tried to jump from tree to tree on the school grounds, then she jumped from table to table in the cafeteria. Fluttershy only followed her as quickly as she could

carrying Rainbow's things.

Then Rainbow stopped on the football field. Fluttershy brought her a dry towel, Rainbow grabbed the towel and began to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

-It's not enough.- Said Rainbow irritated. -I have to increase my velocity, I'm still very slow.-

-Rainbow,- Said Fluttershy worried. -You train every day. Why are you training more?-

-I have to beat him.- Said Rainbow sitting on one of the benches on the field. -I want to show him that I'm the best.-

Then Rainbow asked for her guitar. Fluttershy quickly handed it to her.

-Beat him?- Asked Fluttershy. - Beat who?-

Rainbow prepared her guitar and began to play it, ignoring Fluttershy's questions.

Fluttershy frowned her face, none of her friends had even bothered to tell her what was going on.

Rainbow played the guitar heavily with emotion, it wasn't her style, but it sounded good.

Then, during the end of the day, Fluttershy reunited with Rarity.

-Hello Rarity.- Said Fluttershy. -Would you like to accompany me to the park? I need to do a census of the bunnies.-

-I'm so sorry darling.- Said Rarity. -I have an important matter to attend to and I have to leave immediately for my boutique..-

Fluttershy felt sad.

-Do you need help?- Asked Fluttershy.

-No need to worry.- Responded Rarity dramatically. -I can do it myself although it will cost me my life.-

Suddenly, Rarity left for her boutique.

Fluttershy went to the park alone. None of her human friends accompanied her.

Fluttershy arrived at the park and greeted her animal friends.

The animals got closer to Fluttershy full of affection and Fluttershy no longer felt so alone.

Then she took out her notebook and began to take the census.

Some hours went by but Fluttershy didn't get bored. She loved being with her animal friends.

After finishing with the census, she noted that the bunny population was stable. Fluttershy feared that the population would get out of control and other people would be bothered with the over population of bunnies and\

call animal control.

Then she sat in the grass and hugged the animals, and talked with them.

-I love being with you all ever so much.- Said Fluttershy to her little animal friends. -Some weird things have been going on in my school lately.-

The animals payed attention, they truly understood their friend with the pink hair.

-Twilight and Pinkie aren't getting along.- Said Fluttershy a bit sad. -Rainbow is obsessed with training.-

Some animals rested on Fluttershy's legs, showing comprehension.

-Rarity is being more dramatic than usual.- Continued Fluttershy. -Applejack is guarding secrets...-

-I don't want my friends to distance themselves.- Said Fluttershy with a gasp of despair. -And now Bic Mac wants me to be his girlfriend.-

Fluttershy petted one of the bunnies.

-I don't know what to do.- Said Fluttershy beginning to worry.

Then some duckies and a squirrel got closer and nuzzled Fluttershy as an attempt to console her.

Fluttershy felt the feathers and the fur of the animals and she calmed down.

-Thank you my little friends.- Said Fluttershy with an adorable smile.

Then Fluttershy began to sing in joy with her animal friends, her voice was angelical and hypnotic.

MEANWHILE:

Discord walked next to the park, he was talking to himself.

-Demons, all pure crap. First she hates me, then she locks me in her wardrobe, then she steals my idea..It's bulls... and now I have to spend time with that blabbermouth.

Discord looked towards the park, remembering the experiences he had with Pinkie Pie and then with Rainbow Dash, he stopped to contemplate next to the park.

-Although...until now I hadn't noticed, but I admit that these girls are beautiful...It's a shame that none of them can be pen pals with me and I can't correspond with them.-

Then he thought about what he said and began to deny in his head, trying to forget and deny what he said and remove from his mind images of the girls.

Suddenly, he heard a girl singing harmoniously from the park. Discord thought he was going crazy. The blabbermouth girl was singing among a big group of small animals.

-Wow- Said Discord, talking to himself.- -She looks like something out of a fairytale, it would be best if I let her finish.-

Fluttershy sang with so much security and beauty that Discord looked at her with much astonishment and tenderness. Fluttershy's beauty was uncomparable.

Discord shook his head but his heart was beating very fast. In his heart grew a feeling that he had never felt before.

Fluttershy finished her beautiful song and Discord began to applaud. Fluttershy heard the applause and was full of fear and panic.

She got up and looked among the trees and with a look of pure terror on her face saw that it was just Discord.

-Bravo.- Said Discord with joy. -You sing so beautifully.-

Discord got closer to Fluttershy very calmly and Fluttershy began to feel a lot of fear and her animals fled.

Discord got even closer to Fluttershy and meanwhile Fluttershy took a few steps back.

Upon getting closer, Discord looked at Fluttershy's face was stricken with pure terror because of his presence.

Discord understood, and he stopped, upon looking at the horror on the face of the girl with the pink hair.

Discord's feelings soon turned to ones of contempt.

-Your face gives it away Fluttershy.- Said Discord very offended. -You're scared of me.-

Discord immediatly began to turn around, Fluttershy noticed and began to feel ashamed.

-I'm so sorry for scaring you.- Said Discord annyoed. -I'm sorry you think I'm so hideous.-

Discord did not support the scorn of others. Upon seeing the fear and terror on the face of Fluttershy, he decided it'd be better if he just left.

-Don't worry Fluttershy,- Said Discord turning around more to walk away. -I'll tell Celestia that I spent time with you.-

Fluttershy felt very emarassed by what she did and she looked at Discord with compassion.

-So long blabbermouth.- Said Discord. -I'll make sure that we never see each other again.-

Without wasting time, Discord began to run without looking back.

-No!- Said Fluttershy preocupied. -Discord! Wait!-

But it was too late, Discord hadn't heard and was gone.

Discord ran without stopping, he couldn't get the image of Fluttershy's terror stricken face from his mind.

The sky was getting darker when Discord got to the school. He was breathing heavily to conserve his calm.

After entering the school, he entered the building quickly and went straight to the library.

Discord did not support under value. While he walked towards the library, down a hallway, a window reflected his image like a mirror. Discord stopped and looked at his reflection.

Discord couldn't stand looking at himself in a mirror, he hated his reflection. His physical aspect to most was very unpleasant. With much fury he hit the wall causing it to crack from the hit.

Then Discord got to the library and lay down on his bed of books.

Discord thought that while dreaming, he could forget the beautiful face full of fear.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, advice and suggestions. If youl liked tha fanfic share it with your friends, favorite it because it would be helping him out a lot. Thanks for reading his fanfics.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	12. Chapter 12 From all the heart Fluttercor

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, much less the Equestria Girls Franchise. Hope you guys like this fanfic. He hopes that this will be the chapter where everything we **

**have waited for will happen with the great and powerful Fluttercord. XD. Thank you so much for your comments, for him it's marvelous that you have liked his fanfics. Thank you so much for your support. It helps to inspire him and to continue with the story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HOOBINS. From the heart. Thank you for your drawing of Fluttershy and Discord, it was very beautiful, thank you so much. Don't stop drawing. **

**Thank you for your attention and enjoy. **

**Chapter 12**

**From all the heart Fluttercord.**

IN THE PARK

Fluttershy looked in the direction that Discord had gone, and realized the situation. She noticed that Discord

wasn't hurting her and that she might have exaggerated. She felt ashamed and embarassed of herself.

It was starting to get dark, Fluttershy was scared of the dark. Without giving it much thought, she picke up her backpack and went home.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE SCHOOL LIBRARY

It was 8:00 AM, Discord was beginning to wake up. He noticed the time and he always would get up at 6:00 AM to begin his laboral chores for the day, it was obvious that possibly neither the janitor worked on Saturdays.

Discord was happy, two whole days of rest and he had the whole school all to himself.

Discord lay back down on his bed of books to sleep a bit more. He closed his eyes and got comfortable.

Celestia entered the library.

-Discord,- Said Celestia in a loud voice. -Wake up!-

Discord opened his eyes very annoyed.

-Celestia?- Asked Discord getting up out of bed. -It's Saturday!-

-You have work to do.- Said Celestia. -Basic cleaning of the school.-

-No!- Said Discord sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. -Asshhhh!-

Celestia sat down on the bed of Discord.

-How did it go with Rarity?- Asked Celestia.

Discord frowned a bit, and he got up from the bed to not bother Celestia.

-Well,- Began Discord. -I learned the rights of an perpetrator.-

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

-And...- Said Celestia. -How did it go with Fluttershy?-

Discord was bothered by this question. He had completely forgotten the face of terror that the beautiful girl had on her face. Up until Celestia had asked him that question, he suddenly remembered that horrible moment.

Discord began to sweat nervously.

(In Discord's mind)

Damn Trollestia piece of shi...she just had to remind me of that moment but no problem, I'll just lie to her. Yes, I'll just lie to that damn bi...

(End of Discord's thoughts)

-I had a good time- Said Discord faking a smile. -She's a very friendly girl.-

Celestia looked at Discord in a doubtful manner.

-Seriously?- Asked Celestia.

-Yes.- Affirmed Discord with his false smile. -It's the truth.-

-Well.- Said Celestia seeing through his lies and crossing her arms with an unamused face. -Fluttershy told me something different.-

Discord stopped smiling.

-What?- Said Discord. -She really told you what happened?-

-She called me by phone last night.- Answered Celestia. -She explained to me that it was all a big misunderstanding.-

Discord looked away, for him there was no misunderstanding, she was just afraid.

-Although you should have admitted that you were an idiot.- Said Celestia scolding Discord. Discord gave Celestia a look of confusion. -You appeared out of no where in a park and you made a 16 year old girl walk home by herself in the dark, with no one around, and it got very dark...-

Discord listened to Celestia and got worried, he scratched his left arm in embarrassment.

-I also would have been afraid.- Continued Celestia. -But we know that you didn't have bad intentions for Fluttershy...Or did you?-

-Hey!- Said Discord, irritated and beginning to blush as red as a tomato. -I'm not a pervert!-

-Hahaha!- Said Celestia cracking up. -I was just kidding.-

-Trollestia!- Discord whisper yelled with anger.

-What did you say?- Asked Celestia now angered with Discord's comment.

-Nothing princess.- Said Discord grinning innocently.

Celestia took a deep breath to calm herself down.

-Today you will spend time with just Fluttershy. -Said Celestia.

-What?- Asked Discord. -I won't do it! You can't make me!-

-If you do it.- Said Celestia. -You'll learn good values from her. I order you to spend the day with her!-

-Hey!- Responded Discord. -This is asking more that just laboral tasks. I will sue you for not giving me workers rights.-

-You can't.- Responded Celestia grinning. -You're not in the trade union.-

-Aaassssh!- Said Discord. -Ok, I'll do it.-

-Good, she will arrive soon.- Said Celestia. -Hurry up so you can finish cleaning the school in time.-

Celestia got up from the bed and left the building.

Discord remained quiet and annoyed. Without any other options he began to clean the school.

With a mop he cleaned the floors, he cleaned the bathrooms, with a rag he cleaned the tables in the cafeteria, then the windows.

THREE HOURS LATER

Discord finished cleaning the entire school. Discord was very irritated and very tired.

-This is stupid!- Said Discord talking to himself. -I've been nothing but a slave. I hate my life and I hate everything.-

Discord put away all his cleaning materials in the Janitor's closet and slammed the door angrily.

-Now I have to spend time with that cowardly girl.- Said Discord, his attitude changing from anger to sadness. -No!-

Discord could not get the look on Fluttershy's face out of his mind.

-No!- Said Discord sadly. -I will not stand for those who gaze upon me in fear, much less terror.-

-I won't stand for it!- Yelled Discord, suffering. -It'd be better if I left! I don't have to stand for this!.-

Without a second thought Discord ran to the main entrance of the school.

He got to the entrance and opened the door. After opening the door, he saw that Fluttershy was waiting for him.

-Hello Discord.- Said Fluttershy looking at Discord a bit nervously.

Discord looked at Fluttershy and remained immobile, he was looking at her beautiful face.

-Eh?!- Said Discord nervously. -Hello?!-

Discord and Fluttershy stayed silent for a while.

-Discord,- Fluttershy began shyly while looking at the ground. -I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday!-

Discord stopped being nervous and listened to Fluttershy.

-I was mean to you.- Said Fluttershy. -I want us to be friends.-

-Right!- Said Discord without problem.

Fluttershy smiled sweetly and adorably.

Discord smiled back, regaining his confidence.

-Well Fluttershy my dear,!- Said Discord with much enthusiasm. -What would you like to do?-

Fluttershy blushed a bit.

-Well,- Responded Fluttershy. -I need help handing out these flyers.-

From her backpack, Fluttershy took out a stack of flyers. Discord took them from her hand and read the one on top.

"Volunteers for the Canterlot animal shelter."

Discord thought: 'Animals?' He remembered the other day when Fluttershy was singing to the animals in the park.

-Wow.- Said Discord.

-I know it's not exciting or fun.- Said Fluttershy . -But I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out.-

-This is boring.- Said Discord smiling.

Fluttershy frowned.

-But.- Continued Discord. -We can make it fun.-

Fluttershy didn't understand.

-How?- Asked Fluttershy.

-I don't know.- Said Discord smiling. -But we have to try.-

Then they both left the school and tried to hand out flyers close by.

Fluttershy was not having any luck in handing them out. The people passing by would just ignore her.

-Volunteers for the Canterlot animal shelter.- Said Fluttershy quietly.

With Discord it was pretty much the same.

-Volunteers for the center of, of I don't know.- Said Discord, but no one was paying him any attention either. -Take it or leave it. Take it! Take it..!-

Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't hand out a single flyer. She was starting to feel sad, so she sat on the ground and began to cry.

Discord noticed, Fluttershy was a fragile girl, handing out the flyers was a complete failure.

Discord got closer to Fluttershy, he bent down and took her by the hand. He wanted to comfort her.

-You're a volunteer for the animal shelter?- Asked Discord very concerned.

Fluttershy dried her tears and looked at Discord.

-Yes, I'm the only one.- Said Fluttershy. -My friends helped me out at first, but now it's just me.-

Discord smiled calmly.

-Can you take me?- Asked Discord.

Fluttershy was surprised, her eyes shine with emotion. She quickly got up, and took Discord by the hand and took him to the animal shelter. She practically dragged him because they got there pretty quickly.

They finally arrived at the animal shelter.

Fluttershy greeted her animal friends that were in cages and adorable little houses.

Upon hearing Fluttershy the animals shouted in joy.

Discord was impressed, it looked like the animals loved their caretaker.

-Welcome.- Said Fluttershy with incomparable joy. -I present to you my big family.-

-Wow!- Said Discord looking at the amount of critters in the room. -So much animals!-

-They're nice and very cuddly creatures.- Said Fluttershy petting one of the puppies. -I'm hoping they get adopted.-

-Ok.- Said Discord. -What can we do?-

Fluttershy looked at Discord amazement.

-Well,- Said Fluttershy. -Today I get to clean out the hamster's habitat.-

-Great!- Said Discord sarcastically. -More cleaning.-

They quickly went to the room where the hamster habitat was. Discord brought the cleaning products and handed them to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sweetly told the hamsters to get out so she could clean their home. The hamsters obeyed and left the habitat.

-Discord, take care of them.- Said Fluttershy, holding a cloth and a bucket full of soapy water. -While I clean their little home.-

-Are you sure?- Asked Discord. -You don't want help?-

-Don't worry.- Said Fluttershy consoling Discord with a smile. -You'll be fine.-

Discord returned the smile.

Then Fluttershy entered the hamster's habitat.

Discord let out a sigh of happiness from seeing Fluttershy's smile. Her smile was very comforting.

Suddenly a hamster threw a rock at Discord's head.

Discord was immediately disgusted and he glared at the hamsters. The hamsters glared back at Discord.

Discord returned the look.

-Hey rodents!- Said Discord. -Don't make me look bad in front of...-

Discord was interrupted by another rock being thrown by another hamster.

-Don't make me mad or...-

Another rock interrupted Discord.

Meanwhile as Fluttershy cleaned out the hamster's habitat, she hadn't taken notice of the battle that was going on behind her.

Five hamsters jumped onto Discord's face, others on his arms. Discord tried to swat them off to be free of those animals but there were too many and it was futile.

Discord fell to the ground, and some of the remaining hamsters got ropes and they began to tie him up.

-Flutters...!- Said Discord, but his mouth was covered by a cloth the hamsters found. -MMMMM!-

Some time later, Fluttershy happily finished cleaning out the hamster habitat.

She turned around to look at Discord and the hamsters and could not believe what she was seeing.

Discord was hanging from the ceiling, upside down, every part of his body wrapped with rope while the hamsters danced victoriously.

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy. -I'm so sorry!-

Fluttershy helped him down, untying him and removing the cloth from his mouth.

-Not to worry Fluttershy.- Said Discord falling to the floor. -Ouch!-

Then Discord stood up and rubbed his head from the fall.

Fluttershy began to giggle softly.

-Hey!- Said Discord grinning. -That really hurt.-

-Sorry.- Said Fluttershy covering her mouth with her right hand.

-If you'll allow me.- Said Discord. -This time I will clean the rest of the cages and you can look after your little animal friends.-

-No Discord.- Said Fluttershy blushing. -I don't want to cause you anymore trouble.-

-Excuse me you small blabbermouth.- Said Discord grinning slyly. -I've spent most of my time cleaning, today I cleaned the whole school myself, so this will be easy.-

-But.- Insisted Fluttershy.

Discord nicely removed some of the animals from their cages and homes and with a scrub brush, water and soap he began to clean out the homes of the animals.

Fluttershy looked after the animals. She rubbed and petted them tenderly while she observed Discord.

Discord cleaned them out quickly and was finished in no time. With a cloth he dried them out.

After he finished, Fluttershy informed the animals to return to their homes, the animals in favor of Fluttershy were obedient and quickly returned to their homes.

-Thank you Discord.- Said Fluttershy sweetly.

-No problem.- Said Discord.

Then Fluttershy gave a treat to each animal, as she did this she sang a beautiful melody. Discord was hypnotized with her lovely voice.

After a while, Fluttershy said goodbye to her animal friends, she had to go and feed her animal friends in the park. Fluttershy didn't want to leave them, so she got a bit sad as she said her goodbyes.

Discord only observed, she loved those animals, even watching her being sad made his heart ache.

He accompanied Fluttershy to the park with small bags of animal food in each hand that they bought along the way.

In the park, Fluttershy called her animal friends in a gentle and harmonious manner and they came from their hiding places to the bench they were now sitting on. Discord only observed.

A diverse group of critters came running towards them from the trees, the bushes and from holes in the ground: Bunnies, squirrels, ducks, pigeons, small birds, etc..

-Good to see you my friends!- Said Fluttershy to the crowd of animals. -I brought you all some yummy food to eat.-

The animals yelled in joy. Immediately Discord handed Fluttershy the bags of food.

Fluttershy began to hand out the food to each animal: vegetables for the bunnies, seeds for the squirrels, bird feed for the birds.

Discord backed away a little bit but he never stopped observing; he didn't want to interrupt his new friend.

Fluttershy noticed this.

-Discord.- Said Fluttershy sweetly. -I want you to help me feed them.-

-I don't know.- Said Discord shyly. -You can do it.-

Fluttershy put some bird seed in Discord's hands.

Reluctantly, Discord obeyed Fluttershy; with the birdseed Fluttershy attracted a small group of birds.

The birds left as Discord tried to get closer and this bothered him. He tried to get close to them again but once again they flew away.

-Silly birds!- Discord whisper yelled. -Please don't make me look bad in front of her.-

The birds began to peck at Discord's head, causing Discord to stand and run around in circles trying to escape their pecks. He couldn't see where he was going and he ran into a tree and fell to the ground, then they left him alone.

Fluttershy jumped up and ran over to help Discord. Discord was lying on the ground so Fluttershy kneeled down next to him to help him.

-Discord!- Asked Fluttershy worried. -Are you ok?-

Discord opened his eyes and looked at Fluttershy.

-Now I feel better.- Said Discord grinning.

Fluttershy blushed and gave a small nervous smile.

She helped him up and they continued to feed the animals.

After some time the food ran out. Fluttershy sat down on the ground, the animals sat around her. Discord sat a little distanced from the group.

-You're very popular in the park.- Said Discord. -It's very refreshing to breath in the clean air in this park, I understand why you like it here so much.-

-I really like the animals.- Said Fluttershy. -To care for all the creatures of the world.-

-Wow- Said Discord. -I never met anyone as noble as you.-

-Really?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Really.- Said Discord. -You're a hero to these creatures.-

Fluttershy felt very elongated.

-Thank you Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -But it's not enough.-

-What?- Asked Discord. -Why?-

-There's not enough help.- Said Fluttershy sadly. -The animal shelter is going broke, there is not enough funding.-

-I'm so sorry to hear that.- Said Discord. -I wish there was some way I could help.-

-You're already helping.- Said Fluttershy smiling.

Discord began to smile widely. His heart began to beat rapidly.

-Fluttershy?- Said Discord.

-Yes?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Can you do something for me?- Asked Discord a bit nervous.

-Of course!- Said Fluttershy.

-Can you sing a song for me?- Asked Discord. -Please?-

Fluttershy began to feel a bit self conscious.

-I don't know.- Said Fluttershy quietly. -I'm not good at singing.-

-What are you talking about?!- Said Discord. -You sing beautifully!-

Fluttershy blushed a lot.

-Come on!- Said Discord. -I'm begging you.-

A few seconds later, Fluttershy livened up and took her tambourine.

Discord was confused.

Then Fluttershy began to move her tambourine in a very enjoyable rhythm, then she began to sing.

Discord listened. The melody and the rhythm were some of the best he had ever heard.

Fluttershy gained confidence and began to sing with more enthusiasm.

Discord began to applaud.

Fluttershy began to sing louder and with more rhythm.

Suddenly, a bright pink glow enveloped Fluttershy and she began to levitate.

Discord got a bit scared, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

On Fluttershy's head, two strange yellow ears appeared, on her back sprouted yellow wings.

Discord thought he was either going crazy or that this was an illusion.

Fluttershy finished with her song, upon finishing it there was a dim glow then Fluttershy returned to normal.

Discord was stupefied, his mouth and his eyes were open wide.

Fluttershy looked at the surprised face of Discord and began to feel bad.

-Um, I'm very sorry Discord.- Said Fluttershy covering her face with her hair. -I sing horribly.-

-Fluttershy.- Said Discord without changing his expression. -Are you an angel?-

Fluttershy blushed a deep shade of red.

-Those wings,- Continued Discord. -That music and those bright colors, you must be a celestial being.-

-Thanks.- Said Fluttershy. -But I'm not.-

-Wow!- Said Discord. -That's not something you see everyday.-

-P-please!- Said Fluttershy with fear in her voice. -Don't tell anyone.-

-Don't worry about it my beautiful angel from heaven.- Said Discord. -For you, I won't tell a soul.-

Fluttershy was very flattered, no one had ever been so kind to her before, neither had anyone called her beautiful before.

It was starting to get dark, another day was over. Fluttershy said goodbye to her friends and they left the park.

-Want me to walk you home?- Asked Discord sweetly.

-Yes.- Said Fluttershy timidly.

Discord put out his arm like a gentleman and Fluttershy took his arm in hers firmly and together they left the park arm in arm.

After she told him which way to go they got to Fluttershy's house.

-Thank you Discord!- Said Fluttershy letting go of Discord's arm and walkign to her front door. -I had fun! Did you enjoy yourself?-

-I have never had as much fun before in my life!- Said Discord happily.

Fluttershy smiled at him then she began to open the door.

-Fluttershy?- Said Discord

Fluttershy only opened her door halfway.

-Yes?- She asked, looking at Discord innocently.

-Can I see you tomorrow?- Asked Discord scratching his head nervously.

Fluttershy blushed deep red once again.

-i know it sounds weird.- Said Discord sweating nervously. -But I would like to get to know you better. If you don't want to there's no problem, I'll understand...-

-Of course!- Said Fluttershy. -How about we meet up at 11:00 AM at the park?-

Discord was almost left speechless from the amount of emotion he was feeling at this time.

-It sounds perfect!- Said Discord. -I'll be there.-

Fluttershy smiled wide.

-Ok, I'll see you tomorrow.- Said Fluttershy. -Good night.-

-Good night- Said Discord. -Rest your weary little head.-

Fluttershy smiled sweetly, entered her house and shut the door slowly.

Discord waited a few seconds, then he left.

He began to run and jump happily.

-YES!- Yelled Discord. -I'm so so happy!-

Discord's heart began to beat crazy fast every time he thought of Fluttershy.

-I've never felt anything like this inside of me.- Said Discord with joy. -I love it!-

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, suggestions and advice, and don't be afraid to criticise just don't be mean about it. This chapter has been dedicated to all of his readers especially HOOBINS. Thank you so much for your support, he hopes to update soon.**

This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.

**THANKS** **vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	13. Chapter 13 the date

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic much less the Equestria girls franchise. Sorry for the lack of photograph..this was written a while ago before he added a picture. He's had a little trouble explaining some situations between people, not trying to create a misunderstanding. Thank you for your comments. NOTICE: He's already gone back to classes, and he's got a job so he won't be able to update as often as normal. He'll maybe update once a week or once every two weeks or whenever i can send him the chapter I've translated. Hope you guys are patient because it will be worth the wait. Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Date**

THE NEXT DAY...

Discord woke up, finally it was his first day off.

Discord remembered that at 11:00 AM he was going to see Fluttershy. Discord smiled, sighed and in a low voice muttered "Fluttershy".

-Discord.- Said Celestia, entering the library.

Discord was bothered by her presence and buried his face in his pillow.

-What's up Princess?- Said Discord trying to not show how much her presence bothered him. -It's Sunday.-

-I know.- Said Celestia standing next to Discord's bed. -It's something important.-

Discord once again buried his face in the pillow.

-What's going on?- Asked Discord through the pillow, annoyed.

Celestia took out an envelope from her pocket.

-Take it! It's yours.- Said Celestia.

Discord removed the pillow from his face and looked at the envelope that Celestia was giving him.

Discord was confused but he took the envelope.

-What is it? Asked Discord. -Is it Anthrax?-

Celestia smacked Discord upside the head, annoyed by his comment.

-No stupid!- Snapped Celestia. -It's your pay.-

-My pay?- Asked Discord looking at the envelope.

-I personally pay everyone once a week.- Said Celestia. -

Discord opened the envelope.

-Wow.- Said Discord. -$150 dollars.-

-Well, I know it's very little.- Said Celestia a bit uncomfortable. -But in time you will have a normal salary.-

Discord's eyes gleamed, he felt like a millionaire.

-This is awesome!- Said Discord with emotion. -It will be very useful for today.-

Celestia didn't know what he was getting at, but she didn't ask any questions.

-Ok Discord.- Said Celestia. -I'll see you on Monday.-

Celestia left the building with no problem.

Discord got up and waited for Celestia to be completely gone. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:12 AM. He knew he did not have much time.

He got nervous because he didn't know what to do. Discord didn't even know where to begin when it came to a date. He'd never been on one.

He remembered Fluttershy's face and his heart beat faster, but he also felt very insecure, he had less than two hours to get ready.

Without wasting anymore time, he turned on one of the library's computers and got online. He Google searched: "How to have the best date in the world."

He clicked on the first tab that read: "For dummies"

Discord was a bit offended, but he really didn't know what else to do.

He skimmed through the page and read only the important details:

"Dress up."

"Give her a meaningful gift."

"Take her to places that she would enjoy."

"Listen to her."

Discord thought about it for a moment.

-It doesn't look too hard.- Said Discord. -This will be a piece of cake.-

He lifted up his arm and sniffed himself, he smelled horrible.

-Gross!- Said Discord. -I'll have to buy new clothes.-

Without wasting time he turned off the computer and left the school to go shopping.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Discord returned to school with bags full of new clothes.

Discord knew that he would have to look good for his date with Fluttershy.

In the boys locker room, Discord began to shower, he used as much soap and shampoo as he could to get rid of the dirt on him as well as that nasty smell he had. He rinsed himself with freezing cold water, but he didn't care.

Then Discord used a toothbrush and toothpaste that he bought and brushed his teeth and his mouth, especially his fangtooth. Then he rinsed his mouth.

Next to the showers, there was a mirror. Discord looked at his face and he didn't like what he saw. He had never before really cared about his physical appearance. He didn't quite understand it but now he had a reason to look his best.

He looked at his beard, with a knife he began ot shave himself.

Then he used a body spray and sprayed his whole body. Discord wasn't used to using any kind of deodorant and his body began to burn from the sting of the spray.

Discord ran and screamed like an idiot from the strong feel of body spray.

He dried himself off and dressed himself in his new clothes, it was uncomfortable and itchy but it looked good.

He looked at the clock, it was 10:35 AM, Discord go worried because he had little time.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the school and immediately went to the park.

In the street about halfway to the park he began to feel uncomfortable.

-Mother fu...- Said Discord. -I forgot the da... gift.-

Discord didn't know what to do.

-What do girls like?- Discord asked himself. -Gummy worms? Cell phones? Burning water?-

Discord thought about it for a moment.

-Fluttershy loves animals.- Said Discord. -But she already has a lot of them.-

-Fluttershy loves to sing.- Said Discord. -But she already has a tambourine.-

-Would she like chocolate milk?-

Discord didn't know what to get her, he was going to be late.

Walking through the streets, he found a flower stand.

-Flowers?- Asked Discord. -Why do women like flowers?-

He quickly walked up to the flower stand, he was attended by Rose.

-Good day- Said Rose in a friendly way. -What can I help you with?-

-Hello.- Said Discord. -Can you give me a bouquet of flowers, cheap but beautiful.-

Rose looked at her client. She couldn't believe who it was.

-Assistant Discord?- Asked Rose.

Discord looked at the girl confused.

-Eh?- Said Discord. -Do I know you?-

-Yes.- Said Rose. -On Friday you helped me out with a very difficult calculus problem.-

Discord took a closer look at the girl, he did not remember her.

-Well ok.- Said Discord. -Hey, can you help me out?-

-What can I help you with?- Asked Rose once again.

-What flowers do you recommend?- Asked Discord. -It's for someone special.-

-It depends on the occasion.- Said Rose. -A date? An anniversary? A proposition? Or are you apologizing?-

-It's for a date.- Responded Discord looking at his watch. -Please, you have to be quick.-

Rose wasted no time and handed Discorda bouquet of roses.

-Here you go!- Said Rose. -That'll be $7.85.-

Discord payed her.

-Ok, thank you.- Said Discord. -Goodbye.-

Immediately Discord ran off with the bouquet in hand.

Rose was surprised by his behavior.

She immediately took out her cell phone and posted a status to a social networking website.

On the social network site, on the school page Rose publicized her status.

"Discord the tutor, janitor's assistant and kitchen helper has a date with someone."

Some of the students liked the status and they began to comment.

"That's just strange and gross. I'm referring to Discord."

They left other comments.

"We saw him with Pinkie Pie at Gilda's party."

Another comment followed that one.

"But the other day in the park he was playing guitar with Rainbow Dash."

Another comment followed that one.

"I hear that he declared his feelings to the cowgirl."

Another comment followed that one.

"Sweetiebelle told me that he was Rarity in the boutique." (The comment received 30 likes)

Another comment followed that one.

"It's repulsive how he's spending time with these young girls. He could possible be the same age as Celestia and Luna."

...

The comments continued on the post. By then most of the students had heard about the rumor.

MEANWHILE AT FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE.

Fluttershy was up in her room, her bunny angel was keeping her company.

Fluttershy was a bit uncomfortable and nervous, she was going on a date with the one who caused her fear.

-What should I do Angel?- Asked Fluttershy. -What am I going to wear?-

Angel looked at her disgusted, he didn't want Fluttershy to go out with that guy.

-Oh my God!- Said Fluttershy. -I'm about to be late and I don't want to let him down.-

Angel crossed his arms. Fluttershy remembered the face of Discord.

-But...- Said Fluttershy a bit scared. -That boy scares me.-

Fluttershy thought it over for a moment.

-But he's so gentle.- Continued Fluttershy talking to herself. -He was nice to me.-

Fluttershy looked at Angel, Angel did not approve, he had on a scowl.

-Don't worry Angel bunny.- Said Fluttershy. -I'll only go out with him as a friend.-

Fluttershy looked at her clock, it was 10:51 AM, she was going to be late.

Fluttershy grabbed a light green hoodie, then threw open her door and bolted down the stairs and got to the front door.

-Where are you going Fluttershy?- Asked her dad, from the living room, sitting on a couch and watching TV.

Fluttershy felt a bit nervous, her parents didn't like her to be going out with people, much less her girl friends or guy friends.

-I'm going to go see my friends.- Responded Fluttershy. -At the adoption center.-

-You're not going to see any boys, are you?- Responded her dad a bit annoyed and distrust.

-No dad!- Said Fluttershy. -I'm going to go look after them and feed them.-

-Ok, you can go.- Said her dad. -Don't deceive your father.-

-I won't dad, I promise.- Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy left her house, she felt a bit guilty for lying to her dad, but Fluttershy knew that at the end of the date with Discord she would get to see her animal buddies. Fluttershy's worry about seeing her animal friends was the least of her problems.

Meanwhile, Discord had arrived at the park, it was 10:59 AM.

-How exciting.- Said Discord to himself happily. -I'll get to see Fluttershy, my hands are sweaty and my heart beats faster every time I think of her.-

He looked

at his watch and it was 11:00 AM.

-I hope she looks beautiful.- Continued Discord. -Well, she's always beautiful.-

It was 11:01 AM

-Oh no, it's late.- Said Discord. -Did she ditched me? Did I get the location wrong? Did I get the time wrong?-

It was 11:02 AM

-Did she regret coming here? Said Discord a bit anguished. -Is she playing a joke on me? Maybe she doesn't want to see me, I don't blame her.-

It was 11:03 AM

-Who am I kidding?- Said Discord sadly. -She's not coming, it was too good to be true.-

It was 11:04 AM

Discord got on his knees, full of despair.

-I've been a fool! An idiot!- Said Discord, holding back tears that threatened to fall. -I'm the worst.-

Suddenly, from a far away distance, he hear the cry of a girl.

-Discord!-

Immediately, Discord got up off the ground, dusted off his clothes, pulled a small cologne bottle from his pocket and sprayed his body with it, wiped away his tears and adjusted the bouquet of roses and grinned.

Fluttershy appeared and got closer to Discord.

-Hello my dear Fluttershy!- Said Discord holding out the bouquet of roses. -These are for you as a symbol of our friendship.-

Fluttershy was impressed. Discord looked different, he looked so clean and proper. The roses were beautiful, without hesitation she took the bouquet.

-Oh Discord!- Said Fluttershy smiling widely. -Thank you so much! They're beautiful!-

-Beautiful flowers,- Said Discord smiling. -For a beautiful girl.-

Fluttershy blushed and looked at the ground.

Discord confidently grabbed Fluttershy's shoulder swiftly.

-What do you want to do?- Asked Discord so sure of himself. -Go to the movies? Dinner? A trip to the moon?-

Fluttershy smiled happily from Discord's contagious joy. But in an instant she was sad.

-Well,- Said Fluttershy timidly. -I don't know, whatever you want to do.-

Discord looked at Fluttershy, her beautiful face reflected shyness and sadness. It looked like something was bothering her.

Discord noticed that the date was not starting off on the right foot. He began to remember what it said on that web page. "Take her to places that she would enjoy."

Discord suddenly got some ideas.

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord. -I'm going to read your mind.-

-What?- Said Fluttershy, surprised.

-Don't move.- Said Discord.

Discord closed his eyes and began to softly rub Fluttershy's forehead. Fluttershy only remained quiet, she didn't comprehend what Discord was doing.

Discord loved feeling the soft yellow skin of Fluttershy.

-I'm getting the feeling that you're worried about something.- Said Discord concentrating and keeping his eyes closed. -Something that can be both singular and plural.-

Fluttershy with her eyes closed, smiled. Discord's fingers rubbing against her forehead were starting to tickle a little.

-They are small and furry.- Continued Discord. -Some of them tied me up yesterday.-

Fluttershy let out a small giggle, a very adorable giggle.

-You're worried for your little friends.- Said Discord. -You want to go see them?-

Fluttershy was impressed, it seemed that Discord had truly read her mind.

-You're right Discord.- Said Fluttershy sadly. -I'm worried about them.-

Discord gave small smile, understanding her worries.

-I'm really sorry Discord.- Said Fluttershy a bit pained. -But I want to go and see my little friends.-

-Well then.- Said Discord. -Let's go see them.-

Fluttershy looked at Discord, stunned.

-Really?- Asked Fluttershy, not losing her surprise. -You want to go with me?-

Discord looked her in the eyes then he looked away.

-Well.- Said Discord. -If you don't want to accompany me then I understand perfectly well...-

-No Discord!.- Said Fluttershy happily. -I would really like it if you accompanied me.-

Discord smiled.

-Before you go with your friends.- Said Discord. -Let's go shopping.-

-Why?- Asked Fluttershy, not comprehending.

-But of course!- Said Discord pulling money out of his pocket. -We'll buy food and toys for your little friends, at the adoption center and at the park.-

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy a bit ashamed. -You don't have to do that.-

-i know I don't have to but..- Said Discord. -I want to do it, for you.-

Fluttershy blushed, because she knew it wasn't right.

-B-b-b-but, Discord.- Fluttershy stammered. -It's really not necessary.-

-Not to worry, my dear Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -All my life I've lived without anything so I really don't need this money.-

Fluttershy looked at Discord and was really paying attention to what he was saying.

-But, I am going to be using this money.- Said Discord. -I want to use it to help you as a token of our friendship.-

Fluttershy let loose a few tears of joy and hugged Discord. Discord didn't see the hug coming, so he was in a state of shock.

-Thank you Discord. -Said Fluttershy without letting go of Discord. -It's the nicest thing you've ever done for me.-

Discord couldn't move, he felt as if he was made of stone, he couldn't return Fluttershy's hug, he felt panic.

Although he was panicking, Discord really enjoyed the hug, it felt really warm, Fluttershy's small arms enveloping him as if they were wings. Discord caught a whiff of the sweet scent of her hair, it smelled like flowers and Discord wanted this hug to last forever.

Then Fluttershy stopped hugging Discord.

-Pardon me Discord,- Said Fluttershy now beet red and very shy. -I really am.-

Then Discord regained his senses and as they were both still blushing hard, they began to walk to the animal food store to buy the food for the animals.

As they were leaving, they returned each other's grin. They first went to the adoption center and without hesitation Discord helped Fluttershy to feed the animals.

While they were walking, Discord noticed how beautiful Fluttershy looked. Discord could feel his heart beat intensify, for Discord she was the most beautiful girl in the world. They walked close together. Discord tried his hardest to not look over at Fluttershy.

Discord also snuck a glance at Fluttershy's hand, he wanted to hold her hand more than anything right now and walk together as if they were boyfriend/girlfriend. But he knew that that action would ruin the moment.

Then they arrived at the park and Fluttershy greeted her animal friends and then she fed them. She even convinced Discord to help. Discord didn't hesitate and he began to help out Fluttershy feed the animals sitting very close to her.

After feeding the animals, they spent a lot of time sitting in the park, talking anecdotes and telling each other jokes, sometimes contemplating on climbing the trees.

Later in the evening, Discord walked Fluttershy home all the way to her front door. As they said their goodbyes, Fluttershy still had the bouquet of roses he had given her.

-Thank you so much Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -Sorry if this was any trouble to you.-

-On the contrary Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -I had fun! A lot of fun! Did you have fun?-

Fluttershy smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord, a bit nervously. -Can I see you again after class?-

Fluttershy opened her mouth in surprise, her face was a deep shade of red now.

-Y'know..to visit your little animal friends.- Said Discord, shyly. -And walk you home.-

Fluttershy completely understood what was going on and in her mind she knew that "it could be worse" but she couldn't say no.

-Of course Discord!- Said Fluttershy smiling. -I would love to!-

Discord smiled, his eyes shined bright with emotion.

-Great!- Said Discord. -I'll see you tomorrow.-

-Goodbye Discord.- Said Fluttershy smiling shyly.

Discord took off running with joy.

Fluttershy glanced at Discord and how he was running with joy, then she looked down at her bouquet of roses and felt very ashamed and sad. She knew that she wouldn't be able to enter her house with it.

With much pain and regret, she threw the bouquet in the trash, and let out a sigh of anguish. To be rid of such a beautiful gift to her was unforgivable, then she calmed herself down and went inside her home.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Thanks from the heart and thank you for your support and your help.**

**Especially to TOKATL and HOOBINS, thank you so much.**

**Hope you guys liked it, he hoped to upload the next chapter very soon, as soon as I translate it, so please be patient.**

**If you liked the fanfin please share it, leave a comment, constructive criticism, advice, and share it with your friends it would help a lot.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKS** **vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	14. Chapter 14 Wounds Heal

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, much less the Equestria girls movies. The return to school has really affected his story writing but he'll do as much as possible to upload them to the internet. Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Wounds Heal**

**MONDAY:**

Discord began his day happily, he had never been this happy before.

He walked down the hallways of the school, cleaning the lockers with a cloth and a sponge.

Although he was happy, something was bothering him.

The boys and girls of the school would look at him normally but the look from some of the students was usually a look of hate like on most days, but this time it was one of curiousity.

Some students would walk by him and gave him a thumbs up as if greeting him or admiring him, while most of the guys would look at him with envy.

Discord noticed that some of the girls would smile at him in a flirtatious way, others looked at him with disapproval shaking their heads.

All of the sudden, two girls walked up to Discord.

-Hello.- Said one of the girls seductively. -I'm Lyra.-

-Eh?- Said Discord. -Hi?-

-I really admire you assistant.- Said Lyra. -You're really good at assisting.-

-Thanks...- Said Discord. -Lyra?-

-Do you like ponies?- Asked Lyra. -I love them!-

-Ok...Lyra.- Said Discord starting to feel uncomfortable. -They are lovely creatures.-

-Would you like me better if I was a pony?- Asked Lyra, blushing.

-What?- Asked Discord, shocked.

Bonbon intervened.

-Lyra!- Said Bonbon giggling. -I didn't think you would actually ask him.-

-Yes!- Said Lyra very embarrassed. -How embarrassing.-

Then Lyra left running, Bonbon running after her.

-What the hell just happened?- Asked Discord, looking in the direction that Lyra left.

Then he continued with his normal day:

He helped out in the cafeteria with Granny Smith and the Cakes.

He helped out the students.

Then after a long day of work, he had to go spend time with Twilight, but before going to see the girl with the purple skin, Discord wanted to see Fluttershy.

The bell rang and all the students began to go home.

Without wasting time, Discord looked for Fluttershy. He looked throughout the whole school.

Then, after 10 minutes, he managed to find Fluttershy at the entrance of the school.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Discord greeting her in a friendly way.

Fluttershy looked at Discord in surprise.

-Ummm.- Said Fluttershy shyly. -Hello Discord.-

-You're not happy to see me?- Said Discord putting on a mock sad face. -Are you?-

-No Discord!- Said Fluttershy comprehensively. -You just took me by surprise.-

Discord smiled.

-Want me to accompany you to your house?- Said Discord, happily.

Fluttershy confirmed by nodding her head with a small smile.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy's backpack and put it over his back. Fluttershy smiled at how chivalrous Discord was being.

Then they both left the school, walking side by side and laughing at some jokes that Discord told.

Without noticing, some of the students saw that Fluttershy and Discord were together.

They watched the couple walk away.

The walk to Fluttershy's house was short, but very tranquil and happy, Discord made Fluttershy laugh, she adored Discord's company, none of her friends were as fun as he was.

Upon getting to Fluttershy's house, Discord said his goodbye, then he had to go back to see Twilight.

Twilight was waiting for Discord in the library.

Discord arrived and apologized to Twilight.

-Oops.- Said Discord. -Sorry Twilight, I had an important matter to attend to.-

Twilight gave Discord an annoyed look.

-You're very late.- Said Twilight very annoyed. -You ditched me.-

-I said I was sorry!- Responded Discord. -It wasn't my intention.-

-You're a very bad person.- Said Twilight creasing her brow. -I trusted you.-

Discord wanted to avoid anymore problems with Twilight.

-Ok Twilight.- Said Discord. -How can I make it up to you?-

Twilight had an idea.

-Will you accompany me this Saturday do the Canterlot hill.- Said Twilight. -To see the meteor shower.-

-Ok ok- Said Discord, not caring about what she said. -I'll go.-

-That's great!- Said Twilight happily.

**TUESDAY:**

Discord began his day with enthusiasm, Fluttershy no longer was afraid of him. He walked her home the other day and made her laugh a lot.

Discord felt very optimistic, maybe Fluttershy would be the right girl. Discord blushed thinking about this, he quickly shook his head, Discord thought that Fluttershy was too beautiful for him.

After finishing his morning chores, he went to go work with the Cakes.

It was curious, he had a big number of students to attend to, the majority of which were girls.

For Discord, it was a bother. He detested having to attend people but he had to do his duty.

It was a strange occurrence, the girls would greet him, strange thing because they had never greeted him before, they only looked at him with disgust before.

Some of them would ask Discord some things that were confusing:

*I also like animals*

Others said:

*Out of curiousity, do you have Facebook?*

Others said:

*What's your number?*

Discord wasn't very sociable, the comments coming from the girls bothered him, but they weren't as bad as the comments coming from the guys:

*You sly dog*

Others Said:

*How did you do it?*

Others said:

*Who's the better girl kisser?*

Discord didn't know what was going on but he didn't really care. All he wanted was for the day to end so he could go see the girl with the butter colored skin.

The day was finally over, Discord knew that he had to go spend time with Applejack today, but the apple girl would have to wait, he wanted to be with Fluttershy.

Discord found Fluttershy at the school entrance. They left but first they stopped by the animal shelter, to feed the animals.

Then they went to Fluttershy's house.

At the main entrance of her house, Discord watched Fluttershy as she entered her house, she waved goodbye affectionately.

After Fluttershy entered her house, he sprinted on over to Sweet Apple Acres to spend time with Applejack.

Applejack was disgusted with his tardiness. Discord hadn't shown up on time to help her with her chores.

Discord finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, he also had to apologize to Applejack.

Applejack was mad at him.

-You're so insensitive.- Said Applejack. -I trusted you.-

-Pardon me Applejack.- Said Discord. -How can I make it up to you?-

Applejack blushed.

-I'd like for you to accompany me on Saturday.- Said Applejack.

-To see the meteor shower?- Asked Discord.

-Exactly, sugar cube.- Said Applejack. -I'd like for you to go with me.-

-Eh?- Said Discord. -Ok.-

**WEDNESDAY:**

Discord continued with his routine, and it was a very boring routine but it was worth it, in hopes of seeing his girl.

He finished his cleaning and kitchen duties but he still had to tutor the students.

He was helping out the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The three girls were fun compared to other students, Discord got along really well with them.

-Ha ha- Said Applebloom. -That was fun, assistant Discord!-

-It's easy girls.- Said Discord. -I hope that it really helped you.-

-Your way of doing it is a lot more easier than Cheerilee's method.- Said Sweetiebelle.

-Haha- Said Discord happily. -Thanks.-

Then Scootaloo took out a big gift from her backpack.

-This is for you assistant Discord.- Said Scootaloo.

-For me?- Said Discord.

The three girls smiled at him.

-We did it for you.- Said Applebloom. -For being such a good friend.-

Discord looked at the gift with curiosity.

-You're now an official member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.- Said Sweetiebelle.

Discord smiled.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -Thank you!-

He opened the gift, the surprise was enormous the gift was a scooter.

-Incredible!- Said Discord.

-It used to be Scootaloo's.- Said Applebloom. -But she broke it and I fixed it.-

-I painted it.- Said Sweetiebelle.

-I wrapped it.- Said Scootaloo.

-Thank you!- Said Discord happily. -It really means a lot to me.-

After finishing his work with assisting the students; Discord used te scooter that the crusaders gave him. He put it on the ground, got on top of it and used it to glide through the school hallways.

He sped through the hallways at great velocity, for Discord this was fun.

Some of the students had to step to the side, much to their annoyance thanks to Discord's antics.

He passed by Celestia, making her mad.

-Discord!- Yelled Celestia furiously. -It is strictly against school rules to be using skateboards and scooters inside of the school.-

-Relax Trollestia!- Said Discord enjoying the rush of adrenaline.

Discord continued to scoot down the hallways of the school in the direction of the main exit.

He passed by Luna.

-Hey Lulu!- Said Discord, laughing at her.

Luna was offended and she was holding a metal ruler. She calculated the trajectory of the scooter and aimed it at Discord's scooter.

The ruler hit one of the wheels of the scooter, causing him to lose control, due to the velocity, Discord went flying full force to the nearest window.

Discord flew out the window, breaking the glass and falling to the lawn of the school.

Some of the students looked out to see if he was alright, Luna also looked out the window to look at Discord.

Discord was on the ground, and all around him there was broken glass.

-Ouch!- Said Discord in a low voice, moving a bit from the ground with his eyes still closed, feeling pained.

-I'll have to take money from your salary to pay for that broken window!- Yelled Luna from where she was, giving a small smile.

Then Luna left the scene of the accident with the curious students following, Discord spent a few seconds on the ground then he got up and it was very painful. He went to get a broom to sweep up the broken glass.

Finally it was the end of the school day. Discord went to look for Fluttershy despite the fact that he was in pain.

He found himself with Fluttershy.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Discord smiling, even though he was in pain.

-Hello Discord.- Said Fluttershy returning the smile.

Discord accompanied Fluttershy to her house.

While they walked, they talked.

-How were classes?- Asked Discord.

-They were great.- Said Fluttershy looking at Discord. -Are you ok Discord?-

-Yes!- Said Discord a bit nervous. -Why do you ask?-

-I found out about your scooter accident.- Said Fluttershy.

Discord frowned.

-Don't worry about it Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -Nothing happened.-

Fluttershy held out her hand to stop Discord. Discord didn't really know the reason why they had stopped.

She got closer to Discord and began to examine him.

Fluttershy took notice that Discord had a lot of wounds made by the broken glass from the window on his arms and his back. Some of the wounds were pretty deep, they were bleeding.

Fluttershy was scared upon seeing Discord's terrible state of health.

-Oh my god!- Said Fluttershy. -This is serious.-

-Don't worry- Said Discord. -I'm fine.-

-No!- Said Fluttershy. -It's not fine.-

Without wasting time, Fluttershy took Discord by the hand and took him somewhere to clean his wounds.

Fluttershy took Discord to a veterinary clinic.

They entered the clinic and Fluttershy took Discord by the hand and took him into a nearby room. Discord was not happy with this, and he looked at Fluttershy a bit annoyed.

-Fluttershy...- Said Discord a bit offended. -Believe it or not, I'm not an animal.-

Fluttershy began to giggle softly.

-It's not what you think.- Said Fluttershy. -I also volunteer here at this veterinary clinic.-

-What?- Asked Discord.

Fluttershy put on a white lab coat and opened a cabinet and got out a first aid kit.

She took out hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs.

-Um, can you take your shirt off?- Said Fluttershy, blushing.

-What?- Said Discord. -Forget it!-

-I have to clean your wounds.- Said Fluttershy now beet red.

Discord felt very embarrassed, with much hesitation he removed his shirt.

Fluttershy was blushing a lot upon seeing Discord shirtless. Without wasting anymore time, she began to clean his wounds.

Discord felt very agitated from the peroxide, Fluttershy cleaned the wounds carefully.

Then Fluttershy used band aids and medical tape to cover up the wounds.

Discord felt a lot of shame.

-Why didn't you go to the nurse?- Asked Fluttershy. -You have a lot of wounds.-

-Everytime i get hurt, I never clean my wounds.- Said Discord. -It's always been that way.-

-Well it won't be that way anymore.- Said Fluttershy.

Finally, Fluttershy finished cleaning his wounds.

Discord put his shirt back on and Fluttershy hung up the lab coat.

-Thank you so much Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -No one had ever been worried about me before.-

-Don't worry Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -That's what friends are for.-

Discord smiled, and Fluttershy smiled shyly.

It began to get dark and they walked to the main entrance of her house.

-Again, thank you so much Fluttershy.- Said Discord shyly.

Fluttershy smiled.

-No problem Diz- Said Fluttershy timidly. -I'll see you tomorrow.-

-See you tomorrow Flutter.- Said Discord with his eyes shining.

Fluttershy smiled and entered her house.

Discord went back to the school very happy, he had spent an entire day with Fluttershy, although Discord felt like he was forgetting something.

It was night time by the time Discord entered the school, he noticed that Pinkie Pie was still waiting for him next to the main entrance outside of the school, in the dark.

-Where have you been?- Asked Pinkie angrily.

Discord noticed that there was something different about Pinkie, her hair was straight and it looked more gray than pink.

-What's going on Pinkie?- Asked Discord

-I've been waiting for you for hours and you took forever to show up.- Said Pinkie -How could you do this to me?!-

Discord got a little scared seeing an angry Pinkie.

discord never in his life had been afraid, but seeing Pinkie's glare, caused him great inner fear.

-Wait, calm down.- Said Discord. -I'll make it up to you.-

-Will you go with me to the meteor shower!- Said Pinkie angrily.

-Don't tell me.- Said Discord. -It's gonna be on Saturday?-

-Okie Dokeie Lokie! Yelled Pinkie Pie, hugging Discord and letting her hair go back into it's usual poof and her skin turning back to pink. -It's a date.-

Discord was frustrated,the embrace of Pinkie was strong, he felt pain in his injured back. he quickly got out of Pinkie's iron grip.

-Okie Dokie Lokie!- Said Pinkie, waving goodbye to Discord.

Then Pinkie bounced away happily.

- This girl gives me great terror! - said discord

-For the love of God.- Said Discord angrily. -What shi.. do they have in their brains do these dumb students have.-

Then he entered the school and went to the library to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**a scene of pinkamena diane pie**

**Hope you guys liked it. He apologizes for not uploading as much as he normally would but, education comes first. If you liked the fanfic, leave a comment, constructive criticism don't be mean about it, advice, and please share it with your friends, it would help him out a lot. Thank you.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	15. Chapter 15 The most beautiful lie

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR COMMENTS: PHOENIXFLAMESPARROTCHOCOLATE, ANGELA, CARTOONNERD12, THE MIGHTY NINYN, GUEST **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS**

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the My Little Pony series or the Equestria Girls Franchise. He is sorry for not uploading much chapters in a short amount of time.**

**He hopefully awaits the first kiss between Fluttershy and Discord. thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The most beautiful lie**

**Thursday **

Discord continues to do his regular cleaning routine. He felt fatigued, and a lot of agitation but the worst thing that he was feeling was a lot of pain from the accident with the scooter and the window.

-Damn Luna- Said Discord to himself with much rage.

While he cleaned the floor in the school hallway, he noticed that some of the students went down the hallways on skates or scooters. For Discord, it was strange to see this sort of behavior in the students.

It was a strange occurrence because Discord knew that Celestia had prohibited the use of a skateboard.

-You're a genius.- Said one student passing Discord by on a scooter.

Suddenly other students passed by on skates and on bikes, meanwhile the hall monitors were desperately trying to give out detentions.

The a group of girls passed by Discord and greeted him flirtatiously.

-Hello, advisor Discord!- Said the group at the same time. -We love you a lot!-

Then the group walked away giggling and blushing.

Discord was confused, something like this for him was not common.

Discord thought: It must have been because of the scooter accident and it made it popular and now everyone wants to imitate my actions.

Discord frowned his brow.

-Damn copycats!- Said Discord

Then he walked away and continued his daily duties.

During the last hours of working, he was helping out students in a classroom. For Discord it was very agitating. Every time there were more students, the majority of them female and sometimes the students

asked him questions that had nothing to do with the material.

Discord was getting annoyed with helping out these dumb students of Canterlot High. Although he was irritated, Discord helped them out with enthusiasm.

-Well then...Vinyl. - Said Discord looking at a sheet of paper. -What are your doubts?-

-Math class is despairing.- Said Vinyl. -I prefer music! Do you like music?-

-I like Spanish rock.- Said Discord. -Continuing with the term at hand...-

-Rock music in Spanish is a pure cliche of rock in English.- Said Vinyl interrupting Discord. -I prefer electronic music. Do you like electronic music?-

Discord did not like to be interrupted, he gave out a sigh to calm himself.

-Ok, it's good music.- Said Discord controlling his patience. -Back to the term at hand you need to learn the rules of...-

-I'm inviting you to one of my events.- Said Vinyl interrupting Discord once again. -Now those are real songs.-

Discord was desparately losing his patience. The girl with the sunglasses and white skin was really bothering him with her comments.

But Discord decided to take the bull by the horns.

-I've noticed that you like music.- Said Discord. -I would like to sing a rap for you.-

Vinyl didn't understand what Discord had just said.

Discord began to rap into a pencil, pretending it was a microphone and began to use some funny lyrics.

Cachu, cachu, cachu!

Well algebra is easy if you don't detestia

If you really detestia it's the same as having Trollestia.

To make the learning easier we use calculators.

And if you don't like it then I'll just see you later.

Oh yeah!

Vinyl listened to Discord's improvised rap and began to laugh.

-Hahaha! Advisor Discord.- Said Vinyl with glee. -You make learning math more fun.-

-Wow, thanks so much.- Said Discord with humor in his tone. -I know that you could make a song using what you have learned in math class.-

-I'll do it.- Said Vinyl very animated.

After a few minutes he went to help Octavia.

Classical music is the most marvelous music that exists.- Said Octavia sitting in front of Discord. -Do you like classic music?-

Discord fondled his forehead, he was very tired. He was desperate to see his loved one, but first he had to be done for the day.

-Mathematics are just like composing music, especially the classical kind. -Said Discord. -Everything is on time, space and tone.-

-Really?- Asked Octavia raising a brow.

-Imagine every note as a number, a composition as an operation.- Continued Discord. -If you know the formula the melody will sound good. So you have to check the tempos and synchronize because if you don't know

the formula, it's obvious the music won't sound good and the music will give you the final result.-

With his fingers, Discord began to tap the desk, making sounds with rhythm. Octavia heard the rhythm and was surprised. The lessons Discord gave were different and fun.

Then Octavia joined in Discord's rhythm. She picked up two pencils and began to tap the desk that Discord was tapping with rhythm.

Then they finished their rhythmic duo.

-Incredible advisor, thank you so much!.- Said Octavia. -You are so amazing.

-Wow.- Said Discord giving a wink. -Thank you!-

Then after some time, Discord helped out the long line of students that walked in. Among them was once again Derpy Hooves. Discord didn't show it but he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

Discord thought that he was never going to finish helping out these students. He was very anxious to see Fluttershy and only by remembering her beautiful face, all his worries disappeared.

Having to help out these students was horrible. He wished that with a snap of his fingers he could be done solving all their problems. But he didn't have an option, he did his best to simulate jpy

to all of the students.

Then during the end of the school day, Discord was upset but he remained calm. He was ready to once again spend time with the girl with bright pink hair.

Discord power walked to the door so he wouldn't waste time, but when he got to the exit doors, he found himself face to face with Rainbow Dash.

-Hey Discord!- Said Rainbow in a challenging tone. -Are you ready?-

Discord was annoyed, the girl with the blue skin was the only obstacle between Fluttershy and him.

"Silly girl!" Thought Discord angrily and baring his teeth. "You're going to ruin my day with Fluttershy. I'll have to think of something to get rid of you."

-Of course.- Said Discord faking a smile. -But it will have to be another time.-

Discord stepped aside from Rainbow and kept on walking.

-No!- Said Rainbow, grabbing Discord's arm and holding him back. -We'll solve this once and for all. The field awaits us.-

-I'm busy.- Said Discord, prying off Rainbow's hand. -It'll have to be another day.-

-I'm not taking no for an answer!- Said Rainbow angrily and defiantly. -I'll show everyone who is the best!-

-I won't do it!- Said Discord.

Then Discord turned and ignored her.

In that instant, Rainbow took out her taser and electrocuted Discord, making him faint.

-I'm sorry, but you left me no choice.- Said Rainbow dragging Discord toward the field. -I'll show everyone just who is the better athlete in all of Equestria!-

Some students were around to witness the scheme by Rainbow Dash. With curiosity, they began to follow Rainbow. Some of them ran to the field to witness the event of Discord VS Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, ignoring the situation completely, Fluttershy was waiting for Discord by the school doors.

On the soccer field, Rainbow poured a bucket of cold water onto Discord so he would wake up.

Discord woke up instantly from the coldness of the water. He noticed that he was in the middle of the field and that Rainbow was standing in front of him with a soccer ball.

-I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.- Said Rainbow with fury. -I've been training all this time to have a rematch with you.-

Discord was scared with Rainbow's behavior but he remained calm and got up from the ground.

-You're crazy- Said Discord, irritated. -Was it really necessary to electrocute me with that thing?-

Discord simply began to walk away.

-You're a coward - Said Rainbow, taunting him.- You're scared of losing -

Discord turned to look at Rainbow, he also noticed that there were guys and girls in the bleachers, watching the spectacle.

Upon seeing the crowd, Discord suddenly got brave.

-If I win.- Said Discord motioning with his finger for Rainbow to come closer. -You'll stop bothering me with this the obsession of supremacy and superiority.-

-Ok, but if I win.- Said Rainbow Dash. -You'll be my servant until I graduate!-

The crowd yelled at the same time. -Uuuugggghhhh!-

-Challenge accepted.- Said Discord smugly.

-Very well.- Said Rainbow Dash, dominating the ball. -The first one to five goals wins.!-

As soon as she finished talking, Rainbow kicked the ball with force and it landed in Discord's goal.

-1-0 Marker- Said Rainbow Dash victoriously.

Discord was impressed. The girl with multicolored hair was once again playing tricks. Discord wasn't bothered by this. He gained enough confidence to teach this girl A LESSON.

The match started with Rainbow controlling the ball but Discord stole it from her easily and he kicked it into her goal.

1-1

Rainbow stole the ball back and kicked it towards Discord's goal but Discord stopped it before it could get through and with a counter kick scored a goal.

1-2

Rainbow tried to counter kick but her efforts were futile. Discord got hold of the ball once again and scored another goal.

1-3

Rainbow was sweating and she was desperate. Discord was superior and without wasting time he laughed at Rainbow and scored another goal.

1-4

Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore. Discord took advantage of Rainbow's exhaust and counter attacked and scored the final goal.

1-5

Discord had won the match. Rainbow was on the ground, sweating and trying to catch her breath.

Discord looked at his watch, he was only four minutes behind schedule. Without wasting time, he began to leave the field.

-Hey you! Coward!-

Annoyed, Discord turned around to see who had yelled.

It was Soarin and Spitfire who had just arrived at the field.

-Coward- Said Spitfire. -You dare to challenge a girl.-

-But- Said Discord. -She was the one who challenged me.-

-You're trash.- Said Soarin. -Try to challenge the three of us.-

Discord was very offended but he accepted this new challenge.

Discord VS Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow.

In the bleachers, the students yelled with emotion, as if it was an official match.

The match started and the three students made a great team. Discord found it difficult to work alone.

Minutes went by and the playing field was even.

Five minutes later the marker read 4-4 they were all agitated, including Discord.

Discord didn't want to waste anymore time and against the group he scored the winning goal.

Discord won, Spitfire and Soarin couldn't believe it.

Rainbow Dash was very upset but she swallowed her pride and talked to Discord.

-Congratulations Discord.- Said Rainbow. -No hard feelings.-

-No hard feelings.- Said Discord smiling.

Then Discord ran away quickly. Rainbow Dash sighed dreamily while watching Discord leave. Soarin watched how she was behaving and it made him mad to see her look at someone else like that.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy waited for Discord, she was sad but she patiently waited for him.

Suddenly, Big Mac was by her side.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Big Mac

-Hello Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy

-Would you like me to walk you home?- Asked Big Mac.

Fluttershy looked in both directions, she couldn't find Discord.

-I'm waiting for someone.- Said Fluttershy.

Big Mac looked at her sadly. Fluttershy looked at Big Mac's face, she felt bad for him and didn't want to be rude.

-Maybe something came up.- Said Big Mac. -Let me walk you home.-

Fluttershy nodded her head sadly.

-Ok, Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy.

Then Fluttershy and Big Mac left.

Discord arrived in time to see how Fluttershy walked side by side with a tall boy with orange hair.

Discord stayed behind, sadness filled his soul, the only thing he did was watch them walk away together.

Tears started coming out of his eyes.

He felt a horrible pain in his chest.

-Fluttershy.- Said Discord with tears in his eyes. -Who am I kidding? She'd never notice someone like me.-

Discord retreated and ran to the library. He lay down on his bed and cried bitterly.

-I thought that she would fall in love with me.- Said Discord. -I'm an idiot!-

Suddenly, Discord got an idea.

-No- He said to himself. -I won't let myself!-

He gathered up his courage and left the school.

It was already night time, Discord when he arrived at Fluttershy's house. It was dark out and the only light was coming from light posts.

With caution, Discord scaled Fluttershy's house until he got to the window that led to her room.

Fluttershy was at her desk working on her homework. Discord watched her from the outside, she was so beautiful.

Discord didn't hesitate and knocked on her window.

Fluttershy looked towards the window with surprise and gasped when she saw Discord.

She quickly got up and went to the window and opened it.

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy with surprise. -What are you doing here at this time?-

-Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -I wanted to apologize for abandoning you, I'm so sorry.-

-It's no bother Discord.- Said Fluttershy understanding. -My friend Bic Mac did me that favor of walking me home.-

-I'm sorry again Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -This is for you, to show you how I feel.-

Discord gave Fluttershy a lovely red rose. Fluttershy was impressed.

-Thank you Discord!.- Said Fluttershy with amazement.

Discord smile timidly.

-I can't wait to see you tomorrow.- Said Discord.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head. Then she gave Discord a kiss on his cheek. Discord blushed intensely.

-Good night Discord.- Said Fluttershy.

-Good night Fluttershy.- Said Discord still blushing. -Rest.-

Then Discord climbed down carefully, Fluttershy watched him from her window. When he got to the street, Discord waved goodbye to her and he left.

Back in her room, Fluttershy was blushing intensely, she looked at the rose that Discord had given her. Without wasting time, she put it away in her treasure chest.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, leave a comment, suggestions and advice. If you liked the fanfic please share it with your friends it would help him out a lot. **

**Thank you for all your comments and criticisms. **

**THANKS** **vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	16. Chapter 16 Steal my soul but don't leave

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:** **Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria girls franchise. Thank you so much for your comments and your help. He never would have thought that anyone would read or even like his fanfic so thank you so much. He just thought that his stories would go unapreciated and that no one would like them. He is just ecstatic that people do. Thanks to you guys, the readers he will continue this story. He apologizes if it's like too long and narrative. He apologizes for the lack of pics (this was written before he uploaded the current pic you see for this fanfic) He writes and uploads this fanfic from his phone so sometimes it gets hard. He really appreciates the translation from Spanish to English by Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242 lol that's me) Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Steal my soul but don't leave me**

**FRIDAY**

Discord began his daily, dull routine, he was tired but happy. It was finally Friday, Discord was planning on accompanying Fluttershy to her house and wanted to ask her out while he was at it.

Discord had a few tricks up his sleeve.

In the classroom that Fluttershy was in, during History class the professor asked the students to take out their books.

Fluttershy obeyed and began to dig through her bag to take out her book. The animals that she kept hidden in her bag helped her to locate her book. After she took out the book, she put it on her desk next to her notebook. Fluttershy opened it and there, hidden on one of the pages of the book, she found a note and a red flower.

The note read:

"For my beautiful angel of harmony.

Love, Dizzy"

Fluttershy blushed a deep shade of red, and by surprise she knocked her notebook and pencil off her desk. She felt embarrassed and quickly bent over to pick them up.

Discord was discreetly peeking through the window of her classroom and he saw how Fluttershy was behaving. He realized that she must have read the note. He couldn't contain his joy and he smiled happily.

Then Discord continued to clean the floor.

As he walked down the hallways with his mop, he noticed that there was a large bulletin board full of written announcements, and school news. IT WAS A MURAL OF THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER.

Discord glanced at it without caring, until he suddenly saw an article that caught his attention.

He stopped cleaning and began to read by starting with the title of the article:

Discord beat Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow Dash in soccer.

Discord was impressed by this article and began to read more into it:

Discord, the weird boy, janitor assistant and math tutor was challenged by Rainbow Dash for a one on one soccer tournament. Discord beat Rainbow Dash easily, but his actions called over the attention of Spitfire and Soarin who along with Rainbow, challenged Discord to a three on one match that they all lost to Discord. Remember that Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin have always been our best athletes and they are state champions yet Discord beat all them combined by himself. That boy is full of surprises.

Discord had his mouth open in surprise, one article talked about him but in a positive way.

Then on the next article there was a section of free spaces where students were free to leave comments or opinions or make a point while remaining anonymous on whatever the topic of the week was.

The topic of the week was:

WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON DISCORD?

Discord didn't stop being surprised, he quickly began to read the comments left by the students:

1. In my opinion, he's ugly and scary looking yet so handsome.

2. He's gray like a rock, hard like a rock, and cold like a rock. I adore rocks.

Discord raised an eyebrow but kept on reading.

3. He is the rhythm of my senses.

4. He's a threat, I've got a bad feeling about him, he could be worse that Adagio and her friends.

5. I would like to be his special somepony.

6. He's good but the Great and Powerful Trixie is better.

7. Please can someone give me his phone and fax number.

8. That thing isn't human.

Discord opened his mouth, he couldn't believe it. He still had 30 more comments left to read.

Discord was shocked, he already had fans but he also had people that hated him. Discord didn't know whether to laugh or worry, now that he feared that this would spiral out of control and it would affect his relationship with Fluttershy.

Discord didn't know what to do, he feared that Fluttershy would not return his feelings. All of these situations were new to him, he decided to ask someone who had more exprience.

While he worked in the cafeteria with the cakes, Discord decided to ask them a serious question.

-Mr. and Mrs. Cake..- Said Discord as he cleaned out the refrigerator. -I want to ask you something.-

The Cakes looked at Discord with doubt.

-What's going on Discord?- Asked Mr. Cake.

-I'm a bit embarrassed but,- Began Discord a bit uncomfortable. Discord didn't really like to share his personal experiences. -It's about a girl.-

The Cakes began to remember..

FLASH BACK OF THE CAKES.

Days back, when the Cakes entered the kitchen to their house, the noticed that Pinkie was baking a delicious cake. Pinkie wasn't aware of their presence.

-What are you doing?- Asked Mrs Cake as she entered the kitchen.

Pinkie looked at the Cakes happily.

-I'm making a special cake.- Said Pinkie enthusiastically. -For someone special.-

-Is it a boy?- Asked Mr. Cake.

-Yes!- Affirmed Pinkie with a smile.

The Cakes looked at Pinkie with emotion, Pinkie wasn't the type of girl to fall in love easily, this was good news.

-I know that feeling.- Said Mrs. Cake happily. -If it's no problem, could you tell us who it is?-

Pinkie blushed deeply but she knew that she could trust the Cakes.

-Promise you won't tell anyone?- Said Pinkie. -Pinkie promise.-

-Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.- Said the Cakes doing the motions.

-This cake is for Discord.- Said Pinkie nervously.

The Cakes opened their mouths in surprise.

-Don't tell anyone.- Said Pinkie. -Pinkie promise!-

END OF FLASHBACK

After remembering that moment, the Cakes that Discord was talking about Pinkie Pie.

-If you don't mind us asking.- Said Mr. Cake. -Do you like this girl?-

Discord blushed.

-I think so.- Said Discord.

Mrs. Cake smiled.

-If you like her, tell you how you feel.- Said Mr. Cake. -Besides, I think she likes you too.-

Discord was surprised, he asked himself in his mind: "Do the Cakes know Fluttershy?"

-Wow.- Said Discord. -Really?-

-Yes.- Said Mrs Cake, getting into the conversation. -I know that she can be a bit crazy but she's a good girl, give her a chance.-

Discord didn't understand completely what Mrs. Cake said but that didn't bother him.

-Thanks Mr and Mrs Cake. -Said Discord.

Later on Discord was working in the kitchen with Granny Smith. Discord kept having doubts but he trusted Granny Smith.

-Granny Smith,- Said Discord. -Can I ask you something?-

Granny Smith smiled, understanding.

-What happened, Discord?- Asked Granny.

-It's about a girl.- Said Discord. -Can you give me some advice?-

Granny Smith began to remember something.

GRANNY SMITH'S FLASHBACK

Some days back, after a day of work, Granny Smith saw that Applejack was in the fields collecting the best apples and placing them in a basket.

Applejack had a lot of trust in her Granny and confessed that she was going to give the basket to Discord.

Granny Smith was so overjoyed.

-Finally, I could die happily.- Said Granny Smith jokingly. -Seeing you gettin married to that boy Discord.-

-Granny!- Said Applejack blushing.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Granny Smith smiled.

-Of course!- Said Granny smith trying to be discreet. -Confess your love for this girl before it's too late.-

-Ok.- Said Discord blushing from her comments.

-Discord, listen to me.- Said Granny Smith a bit seriously. -Take care of her, treat her with respect and care for her, I know very well that she's in love with ya, I care about her a lot and I want you to treat her right.-

Discord was once again surprised. Were they talking about the same girl or was this all a big misunderstanding?

-Ok, Mrs. Smith.- Said Discord confused. -I'll do it.-

Then he continued with his duties, and with tutoring the students.

After a few hours, Discord was done with his labors for the day, just in time to spend time with Fluttershy.

He quickly walked through the hallway to avoid any problems, he didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

Suddenly, Rarity blocked his path.

-Hello Discord!- Said Rarity smiling.

"Oh no it can't be!" Thought Discord angrily.

-I have some excellent ideas for some new dresses.- Said Rarity, squealing. -Follow me to the boutique.-

Discord was a bit annoyed but he didn't want any problems.

-I'm sorry Rarity.- Said Discord desperately. -But I have something important to do.-

-You won't accompany me?- Asked Rarity sadly.

-I really am sorry.- Said Discord. -But no!-

Rarity began to act like the drama queen she is.

-You don't want to spend time with me?!- Said Rarity. -I must be the worst person ever!-

Discord didn't know what to do.

-You're not the worst.- Said Discord trying to calm her down.

-I'm so pathetic!- Said Rarity dramatically. -Nobody respects me, and no one want to help me!-

As she said this, some of the students around them began to look at the situation.

Discord noticed that there were spectators and he was starting to panic.

-Rarity calm down!- Said Discord. -I really can't today.-

Discord looked at the crowd surrounding them. They looked at him with disgust and anger because he was making Rarity sad.

Discord smiled desperately.

-Honestly, I can't.- Said Discord. -But I'll make it up to you.-

-Really?- Asked Rarity.

-Yes.- Said Discord, looking at his watch in desperation.

-I'm going with my friends tomorrow to see the meteor shower.- Said Rarity. -Will you go with me?-

Discord thought that this was some kind of joke.

-Ok Rarity.- Said Discord. -I'll be seeing you tomorrow.-

Rarity smiled, but he had tricked her. She really wanted to spend time with Discord.

-Ok Discord.- Said Rarity. -I'll see you tomorrow.-

-Goodbye.- Said Discord, hugging Rarity as an apology.

Then Discord went running to the entrance to see Fluttershy.

Rarity watched him run away sadly.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy kept waiting for Discord. Once again, Discord was running late.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Big Mac, affectionately.

-Hello Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy, not caring.

-Want me to walk you home?- Asked Big Mac, enthusiastically.

Fluttershy looked around with the hopes of seeing Discord, but she couldn't find him.

Fluttershy felt sad so she weighed her options.

-I'm sorry Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy. -But I want to be alone, I really am sorry.-

Big Mac felt a bit sad.

-Ok Fluttershy.- Said Big Mac. -I'll see you another time.-

-See you later Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy sweetly.

Fluttershy left school walking by herself, thinking about what was going on between her mind and her heart, remembering that her parents had strictly forbade her from going out with boys.

A bit later on, Discord got to the entrance of the school, but he didn't find Fluttershy, this bothered him a lot.

-It can't be!- Said Discord to himself. -She walked away from me once again!-

Discord rubbed his forehead in desperation.

-Is she walking home with that orange haired boy once again?- He asked himself desparatly.

-Mother fu...!- Said Discord. -I'm an idiot!-

Discord began to remember yesterday. He got an idea but he would have to wait until it got dark out.

In the night time, Discord once again climbed the side of Fluttershy's house until he got to the window of her room. He knocked on the window softly. Fluttershy heard the noise, she looked towards the window and knew that it was Discord.

Quickly, Fluttershy opened her window and began to talk to Discord.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Discord sticking his head in the window but not his whole body.

-Hello Discord.- Said Fluttershy sweetly.

-Fluttershy, I'm really sorry.- Said Discord. -I'm sorry for ditching you.-

-I understand Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -It's fine.-

-No Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -It's not fine! I don't like not being with you.-

Discord quickly took out a bunny stuffed animal from his right pocket and gave it to Fluttershy, Fluttershy took with happily.

-Thank you Discord!- Said Fluttershy hugging the stuffed bunny happily. -Why are you so good with me?-

-I don't know.- Said Discord a bit nervously. -I've never felt so much affection for someone.-

Fluttershy blushed, while looking at Discord, Discord had his gaze to the ground.

-I don't know what's going on with me.- Continued Discord. -Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart beat gets faster and I suddenly want to spend time with you.-

Fluttershy's blush got even darker. Discord was being very direct.

-Fluttershy?- Said Discord.

-Yes, Discord?-

-Will you go out with me tomorrow?- Asked Discord smiling. -I want to be able to spend most of tomorrow with you.-

-Of course Discord!- Said Fluttershy smiling sweetly. -Meet me at 11:00 in the park?-

Discord's eyes began to shine.

-Yes, like last time!- Said Discord happily. -I'll be there. And I'll be very punctual-

Fluttershy giggled softly.

Then they both looked deeply in each others eyes, Fluttershy's eyes shined with shyness and kindness, Discord couldn't look away from her hypnotic stare.

Fluttershy looked at Discord, his face was adorable, a lot of him would seem to be ugly to most people but to Fluttershy, Discord was very dashing. Her heart beat quickly, she was no longer afraid of Discord, now she felt a lot of love for him.

Unconsciously, their faces got closer, neither wanted to stop.

Fluttershy knew what was about to happen, she closed her eyes and waited for the contact of Discord's lips.

Discord vaguely knew what was happening, but he knew that this was his opportunity, the only thing in his mind at this time were Fluttershy's lips.

They were only a few centimeters away from the kiss. Part of the bottom of the window gave way and Discord lost his footing and fell from the second story of Fluttershy's house, falling onto her lawn.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and from her window she saw that Discord had fallen and she was very worried.

Discord got up from the ground painfully and gave Fluttershy a look to show that he was ok.

From the noise of the accident, the lights in Fluttershy's parents room turned on, meaning danger.

Discord knew that he had to leave.

-Goodnight Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -I'll see you tomorrow!-

-Goodnight Discord!- Said Fluttershy smiling timidly.

Without wasting time, Discord ran away from there.

Fluttershy quickly turned off the lights in her room.

No one had noticed this but, they were being spied on by Bic Mac and he had seen the whole scene.

Bic Mac couldn't believe it. Discord and Fluttershy?! He didn't like that and he got really pissed.

-Nope!- Yelled Big Mac. -Nope! Discord!-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. If you liked the fanfic please leave comments, constructive criticisms, share it with your friends it would help him out a lot. Thanks for your attention.**

**THANKS** **vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	17. Chapter 17 The kiss

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. We now await a Fluttercord moment that we have been wanting for a while now and it will finally happen. NOTICE: In a few days the new Equestria Girls movie Rainbow Rocks will premiere, and well it won't be cannon to this fanfic but you can still read it after seeing the movie. Let whatever happens happen in the movie, it won't alter this story whatsoever. Just remember that this story is fictional and different. He hopes to enjoy Rainbow Rocks as much as the first movie. Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The kiss**

Discord returned to the library in a jolly mood. He was about to kiss the most beautiful girl in all of Equestria.

Discord lay down on his bed of books feeling very optimistic but he also felt agitated and tired from a whole week of intense work. But he didn't care, for all he could think about was the day of tomorrow. He was going to see the girl that he thought he hated because she ratted him out to Celestia, but now he loved her more than chaos and chocolate milk. He went to sleep only thinking about the girl with the butter colored skin.

THE NEXT DAY

Discord got up early and with energy. He had work to do but he didn't care. So without hesitation, he began the task of cleaning the school on a Saturday morning.

He knew that Celestia would come soon, so he wasted no time in cleaning. Aside from that he had to talk to her.

Several hours passed by and Discord was finished with his work, the school was clean. He had taken out the trash, the floors and the classrooms were impeccable, Discord was very proud of himself, he knew that there was no one who could clean as fast as him.

Immediately, Discord put away all of his cleaning utensils in the janitor's closet. When he finished, he heard steps in the hallway, he suspected that it was Principal Celestia so he quickly walked in the direction of the sound of the steps.

He got closer to the source of the sound and he was mistaken for it was Vice Principal Luna.

-Luna?- Asked Discord. -What are you doing here?-

-My sister couldn't make it today.- Answered Luna. -She sent me to make sure that you have completed your duties.-

-Ok.- Said Discord with much enthusiasm. -Out of curiosity, did you also come here to pay me?-

-Eh...sure.- Said Luna a bit surprised with Discord's behavior. -But, why so urgent to get your money?-

-I need it for personal items.- Said Discord blushing. -It's a secret.-

Luna handed him an envelope with his pay for the week.

-Ok, thank you.- Said Discord. -I also wanted to talk with Celestia.-

-Talk with my sister?- Asked Luna. -What about?-

Discord sighed to calm himself down.

-I not only want to be a tutor.- Said Discord. -I want to be a teacher.-

Luna raised a brow in confusion.

-I also want to be a physical education teacher.- Said Discord smiling. -I want my place in this school.-

-Wow, impressive!- Said Luna sarcastically. -Then I suppose you'll be wanting to be the principal of this school and run it your way.-

-I don't know about that.- Said Discord jokingly and crossing his arms. -Maybe one day I'll rule all of Equestria.-

Luna looked at Discord seriously.

-Discord,- Said Luna. -Before, you hated this school, you refused to be here and now you want to stay longer here, why?-

-I have my reasons.- Said Discord smiling broadly. -It's really a very strange reason in particular.-

Luna stayed silent for a moment.

-Very well.- Said Luna. -I'll let my sister know of your petitions, you've got spunk and that's what we're looking for.-

Discord smiled, turned around and began to walk away.

-I'm really sorry!- Yelled Luna a bit loudly. -For what happened with the scooter.-

Discord stopped and looked at Luna.

-Don't worry about it, it was a big and painful prank.- Said Discord without emotion. -Good aim.-

-I'm sorry.- Said Luna. -It's just that I have a bad feeling about you, I don't like you but I might have gone a bit overboard.-

-Haha! Yes, but...-Responded Discord, grinning. -That just goes to show you my dear Lulu that you have a dark side that remains hidden in you.-

Luna stayed silent, remembering the terrible experience that she had when she wanted to get rid of Celestia and be the Principal of the school.

Discord said goodbye and left without any problem, he wanted to see his tattletale girl.

It was 10:30 and Discord had arrived at the park. He quickly took out an aerosol deodorant from his pocket and sprayed it all over his body. then from the same pocket he took a body spray and sprayed that on, and finally he took out a manly cologne and sprayed that on his neck.

From his other pocket he took out a handful of mints, he put them in his mouth and began to chew on them but the freshness of the taste was intense and he began to spit them out next to a tree, almost barfing.

He began to hear the sound of animals and a melodic voice getting closer, it was Fluttershy. He quickly walked away from the tree where he spit out the mints, he straightened his posture and smiled.

Fluttershy arrived in the park and was surrounded by a large quantity of animals, singing a beautiful melody.

Upon looking at Fluttershy, Discords' eyes widened completely and his eyes shined. For Discord, Fluttershy got more beautiful every day.

Discord remained immobile looking at Fluttershy.

-Hello Discord!- Said Fluttershy happily.

-Hello - Said Discord in a low voice.

-Are you ok?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Marvelous...-Said Discord recovering the reason. -ly.-

Fluttershy smiled, Discord's body movements were very funny.

-Just fine my dear Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -What would you like to do?-

-I don't know.- Said Fluttershy looking at Discord. -What would you like to do?-

Discord knew just what Fluttershy wanted to do but he knew that he would detest it.

-Fluttershy.- Said Discord. -If you want we can go to all of the animal refugees in town and play with all of the animals that you know.-

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy with surprise. -Really?-

-Yes Flutter.- Said Discord smiling. -For you, anything you want.-

Fluttershy smiled, for no guy had ever been as nice to her.

Fluttershy took Discord by the hand very affectionately, and she said goodbye to her animal friends in the park and took Discord to all of the different animal refugees in town.

Discord felt the soft and caring hand of Fluttershy on his own and that made his heart beat quicken.

Discord didn't really like going to visit her animal friends but it was worth it.

They went to every animal shelter, every refugee and every veterinary clinic that Fluttershy knew of or volunteered at. They bought toys and food for the animals, Discord was a bit bothered by the fact that he had bought every single one of them although Fluttershy had asked him to and he did not want to abuse her kindness.

As they went to the last shelter, they talked amongst themselves happily.

-How is it that you're a volunteer at almost every one of those places?- Asked Discord.

-I volunteer in the mornings before school starts.- Said Fluttershy.

-Wow.- Said Discord. -You really love animals.-

-They're such fascinating creatures.- Said Fluttershy. -And very useful for the world.-

Discord analyzed what Fluttershy just said. She was such a caring and loving girl and that made him love her even more.

Finally they arrived at the last animal refuge in the city. Discord cleaned out the cages and homes of the animals while Fluttershy fed them.

Fluttershy observed Discord clean their homes, she felt bad that Discord had been working nonstop and aside from that he had bought all of the abandoned animals food and toys.

Fluttershy got an idea.

It was getting dark out.

Discord had finished cleaning everything, Fluttershy fed the remaining animals and gently returned them to their rightful homes and cages.

-Good job, Flutter.- Said Discord wiping the sweat from his brow. -It's getting late, if you want I'll take you home.-

Fluttershy looked at Discord sadly.

-Thanks Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -I want to make it up to you.-

Discord raised his brows and blushed.

Fluttershy said her goodbyes to her animal friends at the refugee, she left with Discord and they went to nearby cafe.

Upon entering the cafe, Discord realized that this would be his first real date with Fluttershy.

Discord and Fluttershy sat at a table, a waiter took their order, Fluttershy ordered a cappuccino with no sugar and Discord ordered a glass of chocolate milk.

They continued their conversation, Discord made Fluttershy laugh with his comments and funny jokes.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Fluttershy calmly drank her cappuccino and Discord chugged his chocolate milk. He was very thirsty and all he wanted was a glass of chocolate milk but because he was chugging it, he spilled chocolate milk all over his clothes.

Discord noticed that Fluttershy was looking at him, a bit surprised at his behavior with chocolate milk.

Discord was embarrassed by his own behavior and left the glass on the table. With some napkins, he cleaned up all he had spilled.

Fluttershy giggled at his behavior shyly and Discord noticed how sweet her laughter sounded. Her laughter was contagious and soon Discord was laughing along with her and they laughed together. Then they both felt a bit embarrassed by their behavior and looked around.

Fluttershy looked the other way and she saw one of her fellow classmates. Derpy Hooves was sitting at a table with an unknown guy.

Discord noticed the direction that Fluttershy was looking in and saw what she was looking at and noticed Derpy with her companion.

From his table, Discord also looked at them, he smiled and greeted them. Derpy and her companion got up from their seats and walked towards Fluttershy and Discord's table.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Derpy happily. -Hello professor Discord.-

-Hello Derpy.- Said Discord happily. -How are you?-

-Hey Derpy,- Said Fluttershy just as happily upon seeing her friend.

-I'm fine.- Said Derpy sympathetically. -Thanks for asking.-

Derpy blushed.

-I want you guys to meet the great Doctor Whooves.-

-Pleased to meet you, professor, miss.- Said Doctor Whooves shaking hands with them in a friendly way.

Fluttershy and Discord noticed that Derpy and the Doctor were holding hands and they understood that Derpy and the Doctor were boyfriend/ girlfriend.

-Do you want to come with us to see the meteor shower?- Asked Derpy. -It'll be fun.-

-I don't think...- Said Discord.

-Of course Derpy.- Said Fluttershy happily. -I'm going to meet up with my friends there.-

-What?- Asked Discord. -But Fluttershy I...-

-Let's go Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -Please?-

Discord looked at her beautiful face, he couldn't say no to that face.

-Ok.- Said Discord. -Let's go!-

Fluttershy wanted to pay the bill but Discord was quicker and paid for her. Even though he was running low on money, Discord had the need to want to impress Fluttershy.

Then both couples left the cafe and went to the big hill that overlooked Canterlot that was next to the cascading waterfall. There, a lot of people had mounted their telescopes awaiting for the majestic meteor shower. There were food stalls and carnival style games, there were colorful lanterns and lights of many colors almost as if it was a street fair.

Discord enjoyed walking next to Fluttershy but something on his mind was bothering him, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack would be there and this bothered Discord. He was worried that these girls would ruin everything he had to think of something quick.

Upon entering the multitude of people and street stalls, Discord looked around for signs of these girls, hoping that none of Fluttershy's friends were close by and if he were to see one close by, he would find a way to distract Fluttershy to evade them.

Some time passed and Discord was getting desparate to evade those five girls, then through the crowd he noticed that close by he could see Twilight and the rest of them all together and talking amongst themselves or discussing something, it was his chance. He convinced Fluttershy to go to a zone that was far away from her friends and he hope that no one would notice them.

On the edge of the hill where they sat but still close by Derpy and the Doctor to watch the spectacle.

A loud voice was heard: TURN OFF ALL OF THE LIGHTS, THE METEOR SHOWER IS ABOUT TO START!

Everyone in their stalls turned off their lights and soon the darkness took over.

Fluttershy was scared of the dark and she covered her eyes with her hands.

-Don't be scared Flutter.- Said Discord.

-I'm sorry.- Said Fluttershy. -I'm just a bit scared of the dark.-

-Look at the flying stars!- Said Discord. -It's so impressive.-

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked up to the skies and watched the magnificence of the falling stars that illuminated the sky. Fluttershy stopped being afraid.

-It's so incredible!.- Said Fluttershy. -They're so beautiful.-

-You don't have to be afraid of anything.- Said Discord. -My dear Fluttershy.-

Discord smiled and Fluttershy looked at Discord with care.

-Thank you for these precious moments, Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -I've had a lot of fun.-

-Not to worry, Fluttershy.- Said Discord, not knowing what to say. -That's what crazy friends like me are for.-

Fluttershy smiled.

-No one has ever been as caring or paid much attention to me before.- Said Fluttershy.

-I never thought I'd ever meet someone as amazing as you.- Said Discord.

They both smiled at one another and without knowing it got closer to each other. Their faces slowly moved closer together. Fluttershy closed her eyes and so did Discord, they were both lost in the moment.

Fluttershy and Discord kissed finally. Discord felt the warmth and softness of Fluttershy's lips it was like drinking chocolate milk only a million times better.

Fluttershy felt Discord's lips, they just felt so right. She had never kissed anyone before but for some reason she knew that this kiss would be the best of them all.

Without noticing the happy couple had been seen kissing by Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The five girls watched them kiss with horror and worry for their friend.

The most innocent of the elements fall into the claws of Discord.

-FLUTTERSHY!- They all yelled at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, advice but please don't be mean about it. Finally, the first kiss of Fluttershy and Discord. He really wanted that to be in Rainbow Rocks but oh well, a boy can dream. If you liked the fanfic please share it with your friends it would help him out a lot. Thank you for everything, see you soon. **

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	18. Chapter 18 Goodbye

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria girls movies. Fluttercord has finally happened but all of the events that occurred will prove the love and friendship of certain characters. What is happening in this fanfic is not canon to the Equestria Girls movie Rainbow Rocks. He's still searching for translators to help out with other stories and future projects. If you're interested then send him a message. Thanks for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Goodbye**

**MINUTES BEFORE. **

Twilight was walking through the crowd looking for Discord, worried that he wasn't going to be there. As she looked for him she bumped into Flash Sentry a few times. He really wanted to talk to her but Twilight kept ignoring him.

Then she was feeling tired of looking for the boy with the grey skin, either by chance or by destiny she found herself face to face with Pinkie Pie.

-Hello Pinkie Pie.- Said Twilight, showing no emotion.

-Hello Twilight.- Said Pinkie giving Twilight a angry look. -What are you doing here?-

Twilight stayed silent and looked at Pinkie Pie, they looked at each other angrily.

Suddenly Applejack walked up to them.

-Howdy girls!- Said Applejack all friendly like. -I'm so happy y'all made it to watch the shooting stars.-

-Hello Applejack.- Responded Twilight and Pinkie at the same time angrily.

-I know it's not a good time.- Said Applejack a bit worried with their attitudes toward each other. -By chance, have y'all seen Discord?-

Twilight and Pinkie opened their mouths and their eyes widened in surprise, staring at the cowgirl.

-It can't be.- Said Twilight trying to find the reason why they were all looking for Discord.

-What?!- Yelled Pinkie Pie emotionally. -You too Applejack?! How could you do this to me?!-

-Hey! Calm down sugar cube!- Said Applejack not understanding why Pinkie was so mad at her. -What are ya talking about?-

-What am I talking about?!- Said Pinkie. -You're supposed to be the honest one!-

-Hey! What's your problem?- Said Applejack fixing her hat as a sign of her having a problem.

-Hello girls!- Said Rarity happily, completely ignoring the situation.

Pinkie and Applejack calmed down a bit but Twilight kept thinking about it.

-Girls, I know this is going to sound a bit strange on my part.- Said Rarity. -But, have you seen Discord?-

The other three girls couldn't believe what Rarity just asked.

-WHAT?!- Yelled Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack at the same time.

-I know it's really weird.- Said Rarity. -But he invited me here!-

Twilight was shocked but kept thinking about it, Pinkie was even more shocked, her skin was starting to turn a bit grey and her hair was now straight, Applejack stayed silent and tried her hardest to not be emotional but on the inside she wanted to cry.

-Damn it!- Yelled Pinkie. -You guys are the worst friends imaginable!-

-But- Said Rarity. -What's going on?-

Instantly. the four girls began to argue loudly, so loudly that some of the people around them were watching it all go down, others recorded the fight that the four girls were having, on their phones.

-Discord was going to kiss me!- Yelled Pinkie among the others screams.

-Discord declared his love for me!- Yelled Applejack.

-I was his marshmallow!- Yelled Rarity.

Through the yelling and the screaming, Rainbow Dash walked up to them and she observed the whole discussion between her friends.

-GIRLS!- Yelled Rainbow Dash. -Stop! Shut up for a second!-

The four girls shut up and looked at Rainbow.

-Are you aware of what's been going on?- Asked Rainbow Dash. -We're all fighting over something that's not even worth it!-

The four girls stayed silent for a bit.

-Rainbow Dash is right.- Said Twilight. -We're growing apart! I think Discord planned for this to happen! He's behind all of this!-

-That damn bastard!- Said Rainbow Dash angrily, but with a hint of pain in her voice. -Divide and conquer.-

Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack stared at the ground, ashamed by their actions.

-For me, the only magic I need in my life is you my friends!- Said Twilight. -I love you girls and I don't want to lose you.-

Everyone understood what Twilight had said and the five girls hugged each other lovingly to make up. They promised to never fight amongst each other again especially over such a horrible boy.

-Hold on a sec girls.- Said Applejack. -Where is Fluttershy?-

They all stopped hugging and looked around to see if they could spot Fluttershy. They all searched in desperation in order to find their shy friend.

-There she is!- Said Rainbow pointing to where Fluttershy was. -She's with Discord!-

The five girls were furious, they were not going to let Discord cause any harm to someone as innocent as Fluttershy.

Everyone had turned off their lights to watch the meteor shower, so the five girls carefully walked to where their friend was to save her.

The five girls were about a meter away from the happy couple.

In that moment, Fluttershy and Discord had their first kiss.

They all saw the kiss happen, most of them were sad that it wasn't them, except Rainbow, she felt disgusted. They all wasted no more time.

-FLUTTERSHY!- They all yelled at the same time.

Their kiss was interrupted, Fluttershy and Discord looked at Twilight and the rest in surprise.

-Hey.- Said Discord. -What's going on?-

Because to the conflict that was to happen, the lights came up to see what was happening.

Rainbow and Rarity helped Fluttershy get up from her sitting spot and they walked her away from Discord.

Discord got up, annoyed that they had separated him from his girl. Discord began to follow Rainbow and Rarity.

-Listen to me!- Said Discord annoyed. -Leave her alone!-

Twilight got in front of Discord, blocking his path. She was pissed off at him.

-You're a cheeky bastard!- Said Twilight. -How could you do that to us?-

-What?!- Asked Discord. -Seriously, what are you talking about?-

-Discord!- Said Applejack. -You're trash!-

Discord didn't understand why they were acting this way, the girls that were supposed to be showing him the magic of friendship.

-You caused us a lot of pain.- Said Pinkamena. -You're going to pay for that.-

-Hey!- Said Discord looking at Pinkamena in fear. -I still don't understand what's going on.-

While Discord talked with Applejack, Twilight and Pinkamena, Rarity and Rainbow Dash explained what had happened with Discord to Fluttershy. They talked really negatively about him.

Upon hearing her friends say this about Discord, Fluttershy couldn't believe it, she had been tricked. Sadness took her over completely and her eyes began to water, it was obvious that Fluttershy was trying to hold back her tears.

After having to listen to insults from Applejack, Twilight and Pinkamena, Discord went to find Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy...- Said Discord in desperation, getting closer to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took one look at Discord and couldn't hold it back anymore so she let go of her tears and began to cry.

Fluttershy covered her face with her hands and ran away from the crowd and the hill crying all the way home, meanwhile people all around them were watching it all go down. It was starting to look a lot more interesting than watching the meteor shower.

Discord could not stand the fact that he had been a factor in making Fluttershy cry, he wanted to run after her and tell her that it was all a big misunderstanding but he was held back by Twilight and her friends.

Twilight walked up to him and gave him a huge slap across the face.

-Oooh!- Yelled the crowd.

Then Rarity walked up to Discord and she also gave him a huge slap across the face.

-OOOHHHHH!- Yelled the crowd even louder.

Then it was Applejack's turn, she also gave him a huge slap across the face, and she had some apples on her so she hurled three big apples at his face. The apples that she threw were big and hard like rocks.

-Oooooh! Yelled the public from seeing Applejack's strength.

Then it was Rainbow Dash's turn. She hit Discord across the jaw. Although he was hit, Discord did not move or flinch from where he was standing.

-Ooooh! Yelled the crowd.

Finally, it was Pinkamena's turn. With a diabolical look in her eyes and a scary smile on her face she walked up to Discord and for once in his life he was scared of her. She was scary as hell but still cute, Discord remained paralyzed from fear. She got up close to him and pulled out her party cannon and fired it at Discord.

Discord received the blast and he fell to the ground completely unconscious.

The five girls walked away, leaving Discord lying there unconcious, meanwhile the public was laughing at making fun of Discord.

From a distance, Flash Sentry watched the whole situation of Discord, and he was happy with it. Next to him stood, Soarin, Big Mac, Cheese Sandwich, Blueblood and Caramel.

-This came out better than expected.- Said Flash. -We didn't even have to intervene.-

-That damn Discord.- Said Soarin. -He's such a creepy guy, and he makes me nauseous.-

-That miserable bastard!- Said Big Mac. -How dare he hurt Fluttershy and Applejack.-

-Calm down guy.- Said Cheese. -With all that just happened we should be rid of Discord soon.-

-Even so, we should be on the lookout.- Said Flash Sentry. -Guys like Discord don't deserve to be at Canterlot high.-

The six guys left the hill and everyone else left too, leaving Discord unconscious and alone.

SUNDAY

Discord regained his consciousness, he noticed that he was still on the hill and he remembered everything that had happened.

He quickly remembered what happened with Fluttershy and without wasting anymore time, he went to go find the girl that he loved.

He visited all of the animal shelters in town that he knew where Fluttershy volunteered at, but he couldn't find her, he even asked her animal friends if they had seen her, they all shook their heads with much sadness.

Then he went to the park in hope of finding her there and explaining to her that it was all a huge misunderstanding, But he didn't find her, the animals looked at Discord sadly, they were worried about their human friend.

Discord went Fluttershy's house, went up to the bedroom window of fluttershy.

Her window was closed and it had the curtains drawn, stopping him from seeing the inside of her room. He heard small sounds, he got closer to the window to listen better, it was Fluttershy, she was sobbing softly.

Discord couldn't stand listening to her cry, and it killed him to know that he was the reason she was crying and suffering. Without making a sound, he climbed down from the window, he decided that he should keep his distance and return to the school.

MONDAY

Discord began his normal work routine, he knew that today would be far worse for him after what happened on Saturday and sunday.

Discord tried to work like he normally would but, he could not stand the new looks he was getting from the students, for Discord, this was something new. They were once again looking at him in disgust like they did when he started out.

The tension really payed a toll on his work.

The janitor treated him rudely, Granny Smith wouldn't talk to him and the Cakes wouldn't let him work with them.

After getting off to a bad start, Discord went to the empty classroom where he tutored students that needed help in math but to his surprise it was empty, there were no students.

Discord only stayed in the classroom for a few minutes, when Snips and Snails entered happily.

-Hello professor Discord.- Said Snips. -How are you?-

-Hey guys.- Said Discord, sadly. -What's going on?-

-We came to say hi.- Said Snails.

-Ok, great.- Said Discord sarcastically.

-How did you do it?- Asked Snips.

-How did I do what?- Asked Discord.

-Well...- Said Snails. -How did you do it so that the six most popular girls in school would want to date you?-

Discord listened.

-Popular?- Asked Discord.

-Yes.- Confirmed Snails. -Those girls are very popular and beautiful, they've done amazing things.-

-Really?- Asked Discord.

Snips and Snails began to tell Discord about the adventures of the Equestria girls, about the time they defeated Sunset Shimmer.

-Incredible.- Said Discord remembering Fluttershy's pony ears and wings. -That explains everything.-

-But that wasn't all.- Said Snails. -Then they had another big adventure with the battle of the bands.-

-Battle of the bands?- Asked Discord.

Snips and Snails also told him of the big adventure that the Equestria Girls had battling Adagio and the Dazzlings. Discord finally understood why Celestia put those six girls in charge of trying to reform him.

-Wow.- Said Discord. -Impressive. I never would have guessed that they would be able to do things like that.-

-yes professor..- Said Snails. -How did you make all the girls of them fall in love with you?-

Discord thought about it for a moment, he really wasn't trying to make anyone fall in love with him especially six girls.

-Honestly, I don't know.- Said Discord. -I was only being myself I suppose.-

As they talked in the classroom, in the hallway of the school, Fluttershy was feeling very sad and walking with her head down.

As she walked Big Mac caught up to her.

-Howdy, Fluttershy.- Said Big Mac happily.

-Hey Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy sadly, still looking at the ground.

-I know this is kinda sudden..- Said Big mac happily. -But will you go out with me?-

Fluttershy didn't hesitate to respond.

-I'm really sorry Big Mac,- Said Fluttershy shaking her head. -But no.-

-Ok.- Said Big Mac. -Would you like me to walk you home?-

-Sorry Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy walking away. -I want to be alone.-

Fluttershy walked away, trying to hold back her tears. Big Mac was pissed, he knew it was Discord's fault.

After the chat with Snips and Snails, Discord left the classroom. As he walked down the hallways to reflect on his past actions, he was pushed by Big Mac.

Discord was bothered by this, Big Mac is angry , while Big Mac was sending him death glares.

Discord knew that this boy was friends with Fluttershy.

They both kept glaring at each other, both looking ready to fight.

Suddenly, Celestia and Luna walked up to where they were standing. Celestia called over Discord angrily. Discord obeyed and walked away from Big Mac, but kept glaring at him while doing so.

Discord walked up to Celestia and Luna.

-What's going on princess?- Asked Discord.

-I want to talk to you about something serious.- Said Celestia.

-Yeah, I know.- Said Discord. -What had happened with the girls was all a big misunderstanding, just let me explain...-

-I'm not joking Discord!- Said Celestia angrily. -What you did cannot be forgiven.-

Discord stayed silent and Luna looked at him with concern.

-Celestia, I..- Discord tried to explain.

-You're just lucky I haven't sued you.- Said Celestia. -In case you forgot, they are all underage minors.-

-But..- Insisted Discord.

-But nothing.- Said Celestia angrily. -We're only giving you one more chance.-

Discord looked at the ground sadly.

-If you so even get close to them or another student,- Said Celestia. -I'll have to sue you for child molestation.-

This bothered Discord so he walked away, trying to ignore Celestia.

-Hey!- Said Celestia. -Don't you walk away while I'm talking. Come back this instant!-

-Calm down, sister.- Said Luna. -Maybe it is all a big misunderstanding.-

-Luna,- Said Celestia. -Discord kissed Fluttershy, an underage girl and he made the rest fall in love with him with the intention of separating them.-

-Sister,- Said Luna. -Let me talk to them, give me a chance to resolve this conflict.-

-Ok sister.- Said Celestia letting out a sigh of exasperation.

Meanwhile, Discord walked down the hallway, disgusted, his anger still lingered within him.

He stopped in front of the school paper wall and began to look at it, there was a new article about Discord.-

"Discord who was admired is now the most hated person in the school."

Discord was a bit bothered by that title but he kept on reading anyway:

"Discord, a boy full of surprises, was seen courting and having relations with the girls who formed the most spectacular rock band in all of Equestria. The grey skinned boy with a fanged tooth showed his true intentions, causing a big deception within the school community and his own fan club. Discord is a degenerate, we can't believe Celestia hasn't taken matters into her own hands."

Discord could not stop being angry, he tried to calm himself down but after what he had read in that article his hate began to consume his interior.

Underneath the article, there was a photograph that had been taken the other day, while he was unconscious.

The caption of the photo read:

"Butt kicked by the mane 6, he got what he deserved."

Discord was furious, he had been humiliated enough.

Without noticing, behind him a group of students had gathered around him and they began to yell offensive things at him:

"Stalker."

"Pedofile"

"Child molestor."

"You scum."

"We don't want your kind around here."

Discord could not take much more of this humiliation from the students, he closed his eyes and covered his ears and tried to calm himself down but he couldn't, the anger and the hatred were invading him completely.

In his mind, Discord began to hear:

CHAOS

DISHARMONY

HATE

CRUELTY

CHAOS IS PERFECTION, THERE IS NOTHING MORE WONDERFUL THAN PURE CHAOS

MAKE THEM SUFFER LIKE THEY MADE YOU SUFFER, AND ENJOY IT

Discord began to feel a dark aura surround his body, negative energy had awakened within his soul.

Discord opened his eyes and angrily looked at the school paper mural, without thinking, he closed his fist and hit the wall in the center, the wall of concrete was pulverized by the hit leaving it in a pile on the floor.

The students stopped talking and looked at Discord in fear of what had just happened, they began to step back to get away from him.

Discord looked at the crowd of students angrily and they began to tremble in fear. Discord began to smile maliciously but in that instant he saw Celestia and Luna distance away who looked at him with worry.

In that moment, Discord got back his reason, and his high levels of black aura and hate slowly disappeared.

Discord saw what he had done to the wall and this really bothered him, then he looked at the crowd of students who were still looking at him in fear.

Discord himself was scared, he knew that he was a threat to their safety and knew that he had to leave before he physically hurt anyone.

Discord began to run away, and the crowd parted to let him through.

Luna quickly, called on Twilight and her friends, she had to talk to them.

Meanwhile, Discord entered the library and he saw down on his bed of books, thinking about what just happened.

Celestia walked into the library and walked over to his bed of books, she acted in the most comprehensible way she could and began to talk with Discord.

-Discord,- Said Celestia with worry. -What happened?-

-I'm really sorry Celestia.- Said Discord bitterly.

-Don't worry about it, it was only a wall.- Said Celestia trying to joke about it. -I'll tell Sunset Shimmer to fix it.-

Discord didn't hold her gaze, he remained still and didn't do anything or say anything.

-Discord, please forgive me.- Said Celestia. -I was really hard on you and the students can be really cruel.-

-You're right.- Said Discord annoyed. -I'm a monster and a threat.-

-Don't say that Discord- Said Celestia. -You're just different, unique.-

-I fear that one day I'll hurt the students.- Said Discord sadly. -Especially those I care about the most.-

-Those you care about?- Asked Celestia. -Are you referring to Fluttershy?-

-It's also a problem.- Said Discord in desperation. -I can't deny it, I'm in love with Fluttershy.-

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise, Discord admitted that he was in love with the shy girl. Discord began to pack what little things he had.

-For that reason, I can't stay here.- Said Discord. -It's impossible, besides I don't want to hurt her anymore than i already have.-

-Discord, wait a moment.- Insisted Celestia. -You're not thinking clearly.-

-Never in my life have I thought clearly.- Said Discord preparing to leave. -It'll be better if I just leave and never come back.-

-Wait Discord!- Said Celestia.

-I'm really sorry Princess Celestia.- Said Discord with a small bag over his shoulder. -I just can't do it anymore!-

Celestia was sad to see him go even though she had only known him for a short amount of time, Celestia considered Discord to be a great friend.

-Well Discord, - Said Celestia trying not to be sad. -Goodbye my friend, and good luck.-

-Goodbye, Trollestia.- Said Discord smiling with tears in his eyes. -Thank you so much for believing in me, hopefully we'll see each other again in another life.-

Discord left the library and walked to the main entrance of the school.

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

**If you liked the fanfic please feel free to leave a comment, I'm begging you. Leave constructive criticism and please don't be mean about it.**

**Please share this with your friend, it would help him out a lot.**

**He apologises for not uploading so frequently but with school, work and other duties and projects, it's hard to find free time to upload these chapters. Hopefully, more chapters will be uploaded soon in Spanish and hopefully in English too as long as I keep translating.**

**Thank you for reading his fanfics. **

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	19. Chapter 19 Fight

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. Thank you for your comments. Proximately, he hopes to write the finale of the fanfic. He appreciates your patience and comprehension. Discord has revealed his interior power in front of the main six. Fluttershy and Discord. Will they end up together? What would you prefer? Do you want the author to write a final chapter and then a sequel, or do you want more chapters that follow this one? He will await your votes, seriously he will be counting all of the votes. Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Fight**

**MINUTES BEFORE:**

While Discord discussed matters with Celestia in the library.

Luna united the elements of harmony in an empty classroom, the six girls sat down in the front row of desks but Fluttershy was separated from the group, she was in the back of the classroom, sitting by herself and looking at the floor, Fluttershy's sadness was so immense that her five friends observed her with sorrow for her and remorse for what had happened.

Luna knew that she had to resolve this situation, she had to have a serious talk with them.

-Girls.- Said Luna in a serious tone. -I want you to really tell me what happened with Discord.-

All of them frowned, except Fluttershy who covered her face, sobbing quietly.

-What happened?!- Asked Applejack, annoyed. -He played with our emotions!-

-He broke my heart!- Said Pinkie melodramatically. -I'll never trust another man again.-

-Discord planned all of this.- Said Rainbow. -He's a threat.-

-Discord is dangerous.- Said Twilight. -We found out what he did to the wall in the school.-

-The wall went kaboom! With his fist.- Intervened Rainbow.

Luna stroked her chin.

-Ok girls...When you spent time with Discord.- Said Luna, being very objective. -Did one of you teach him about the magic of friendship?-

The five girls couldn't respond to that question, the whole room was silent, except for Fluttershy who kept crying to herself.

-Be honest.- Said Luna seriously.

-Well we...- Said Applejack scratching her head. -I didn't do it, I only asked him to help me with the work with the apples.-

-Me either.- Responded Rarity very ashamed. -I only locked him in a wardrobe.-

-Ok, I admit it.- Said Rainbow Dash. -I didn't show him anything about friendship. We only competed to see who was the best.-

Luna looked at the five girls in annoyance, the girls were all very ashamed for not obeying Celestia and for not trying to reform Discord.

-She's right vice Principal Luna.- Said Twilight, very ashamed. -We really didn't show him anything about friendship, we didn't do our duty.-

-But that doesn't justify his actions.- Intervened Pinkie. -He ignored us.-

Luna raised a brow, with seriousness.

-Did he really seduce you, or did he court you?- Asked Luna. -Please be sincere.-

-Well...being sincere.- Said Pinkie with shame in her eyes. -Discord really didn't want to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him...I was such a fool.-

Fluttershy stopped crying enough to hear Pinkie's confession and she payed attention.

-Well I'm not sure if I heard him right.- Said Applejack confused. -I thought that he had declared his love to me, he was saying things that didn't really make much sense, but when I got closer to Discord, he stepped away from me and I thought it was from shyness, but it looks like I was just confused.-

Fluttershy began to dry her tears and she paid more attention.

-I thought that i had finally found the ideal guy.- Said Twilight with deception. -I misinterpreted everything.-

-I thought the same thing Twilight, in reality Discord is not to blame.- Said Rarity sobbing with grief. -I'm so sorry.-

-Oh, ok.- Said Rainbow Dash in a bitter tone. -I am also sorry, even though I don't like Discord that much it doesn't mean that he's a bad guy.-

Luna was beginning to understand them.

-Do not worry and don't be embarrassed.- Said Luna. -Sometimes feelings can blind us, I understand perfectly well because the same thing happened to me when I wanted to overthrow my sister.-

The six girls looked at Luna, upon seeing their expressions of repent on their faces, Luna let a small tear fall down her cheek. They all felt much pity, and they knew that Luna had a good reason as to why she did it.

Then Luna looked at Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy.- Said Luna. -Can I have your say in this?-

Fluttershy remained silent for a few seconds, her friends observed her with comprehension, wanting her to tell them the truth.

-It's just that...- Said Fluttershy very shyly. -Discord and I went out on a date a couple of times.-

Luna was surprised, so were her friends, the five girls could not believe it, they could not believe that Fluttershy was going out with Discord and none of them knew.

-Fluttershy.- Said Luna. -Did Discord treat you badly? Did he try to touch you? Did he try to abuse you?-

-No.- Said Fluttershy. -He wasn't bad with me, he was really sweet, he gave me my space and he helped me take care of the animals, he was sympathetic and funny.-

All of the girls, including Luna opened their mouths in surprise from the confession of Fluttershy, they knew that she felt something for the boy with grey skin.

-Fluttershy,- Said Twilight. -Why didn't you tell us?-

-I don't know.- Said Fluttershy. -I was afraid that you guys would think I was crazy for going out with Discord.-

-Wow Fluttershy.- Said Rainbow Dash jokingly. -We never expected that from you.-

Luna walked over to Fluttershy.

-Little one, be sincere with us.- Said Luna. -Are you in love with Discord?-

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment and smiled widely from cheek to cheek.

-I...- Said Fluttershy in a voice that was hardly audible. -I..-

Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's right shoulder, giving her confidence.

-Don't worry about it Fluttershy, it's alright.- Said Twilight. -It's better to show us your true feelings than to hide them, believe me.-

Fluttershy breathed in deeply.

-Ok I can no longer deny it!- Said Fluttershy loudly. -I'M IN LOVE WITH DISCORD!-

Everyone was in shock, they were not expecting Fluttershy to confess her love for Discord with a yell, then Fluttershy covered her face timidly.

In that instant the girls understood perfectly well all of their doubts, and the errors that they had committed, and that it was all a big misunderstanding. They knew that Fluttershy and Discord were in love.

Finally the calm and the harmony entered the classroom.

-Oh my gosh!- Said Pinkie happily. -Fluttershy is in love! We have to celebrate! How exciting!-

-Wow my friend.- Said Rarity. -That's impressive.-

-Incredible!- Said Applejack. -That is great sugar cube.-

-That's great my friend.- Said Rainbow. -But if he tries to hurt you, let me know so that I can give him what he deserves.-

Fluttershy was surprised by the positive support from her friends.

-Girls.- Said Fluttershy. -You're not mad at me?-

-No silly,- Said Pinkie happily. -I thought I was in love with Discord but he never responded to my feelings, he chose you. These things just happen.-

Twilight intervened.

-Allow me to explain it better.- Said Twilight, moving Pinkie aside. -Fluttershy, of course we're not mad at you, we're all your friends and we'll support you through the good and the bad times.-

-Falling in love with a boy is not real motive to fight.- Said Rarity. -It's motivation enough to support us mutually.-

Fluttershy smiled and cried tears of joy. The six girls all hugged each other in a group hug, the magic of friendship alight in each of them.

Luna noticed that the friendship in the six girls was much stronger than ever before and they were not going to let their feeling for a boy separate them.

-Fluttershy..- Said Luna firmly. -I want you to think clearly about what I'm about to tell you.-

Fluttershy paid attention, the girls stopped hugging to Fluttershy.

-If you love Discord...then go ahead.- Said Luna. -We won't interfere but the problem with it is that he's an adult and you're a minor.-

-We're not one to judge love that is pure and sincere.- Said Cadence, entering the classroom. -With true love, age doesn't matter or religion or social class.-

-Professor Cadence.- Said the six girls at the same time.

-Cadence- Said Luna. -What's going on?-

-I just found out that Discord is about to leave the school.- Said Cadence. -If you want to stop him, you must do it at once.-

Fluttershy was a bit disturbed by Cadence's news, her friends as well and they knew what they had to do.

-What are you waiting for, Fluttershy?- Asked Pinkie, happily. -Go to him!-

-We'll help you.- Said Twilight.

-But...- Said Fluttershy. -Girls..-

-Let us fix the mistake that we made.- Said Rarity. -Discord isn't a bad guy after all.-

-If you're happy with him..- Said Rainbow Dash. -Then so are we.-

Fluttershy and her friends smiled and the six friends ran towards the main entrance of the school, in search of the most hated boy in the whole school, but loved by Fluttershy.

Discord had completely left the school, he was standing in front of the main entrance, he gave one last prolonged look at the institution before walking away forever.

Discord remembered briefly the fun moments he had in this institution. Out of all the places, school and businesses where he had stolen his food, Canterlot High was special, although he had only been there for a short period of time.

Discord picked up his things and began to walk away, going in no specific direction, he was moving away from the school. Although only days ago, Discord hated this school and he wanted to leave it but a part of him wanted to go back and stay but then he remembered that that wouldn't be possible.

Discord kept on walking with a broken heart, looking at the ground in defeat. It wasn't long before he heard the shouts of girls, he quickly turned around and noticed that it was Twilight and her friends. Discord was bothered by this because he did not want to see them. He turned his back to them and kept walking.

-Discord!- Yelled Twilight. -Wait!-

Discord frowned, he ignored her and kept on walking.

-Hey Discord!- Yelled Pinkie.

-Quickly, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, running quickly and being the fastest runners caught up to him until they were face to face, stopping him.

Discord stopped but he was very mad.

-Discord!- Yelled Applejack. -Wait just a minute sugar cube!-

-What do you want?- Asked Discord. -Leave me in peace!-

-We have to talk!- Said Rainbow Dash.

-There is nothing to talk about.- Said Discord. -I know that no one wants me in Canterlot High and I know I'm a threat, so it's better if I just leave here!-

-Discord!- Said Twilight, arriving at the scene. -We only wanted to tell you how sorry we are! It was all a big misunderstanding! You're not at fault, it was ours, and we're sorry.-

-Ok.- Said Discord sarcastically. -Whatever you say, I'll send you a postcard.-

Discord pushed them aside and he kept on walking.

-Discord wait!- Yelled Pinkie. -There's someone who wants to talk to you!-

Discord heard Pinkie's shout, so he stopped and turned around.

He observed that Fluttershy along with Rarity were the last to join the group. Discord looked at Fluttershy and he remained immobile from seeing the beauty of Fluttershy, for Discord, Fluttershy was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Fluttershy walked up to Discord, and her friends stepped aside.

-Discord.- Said Fluttershy, happy to see Discord once again. -Can we talk for a moment?-

Discord remained still.

-Of course.- Said Discord, hypnotized by the radiant eyes of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Discord got closer to one another and they held each others hands, meanwhile the five friends began to step back to give the couple their space.

-Fluttershy,- Said Discord. -Are you alright?-

Fluttershy nodded her head to affirm this.

-Discord,- Said Fluttershy. -I was so worried about you.-

-Do not be concerned for someone like me.- Said Discord. -I'm a disaster, I cause danger in all places.-

-That's a lie.- Said Fluttershy. -And you know it.-

Discord was surprised, Fluttershy had her feelings under control.

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy. -They explained to me everything that had happened! You didn't do anything wrong! You don't have to go!-

-But Fluttershy,- Said Discord. -I think everyone would be better off without me.-

-That's not true.- Said Fluttershy sadly. -I wouldn't be better off without you.-

Discord blushed.

-Fluttershy! Don't say that.- Said Discord, running his hand down the soft face of Fluttershy. -You're so beautiful and perfect, you deserve someone better than me.-

-No! That's not true either.- Said Fluttershy. -For me there's no one better than you.-

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord, impressed.

Discord hugged Fluttershy, Fluttershy's friends only watched the spectacle with excitement.

-I love you Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -It hurts me a lot to not be with you.-

-Oh Fluttershy.- Said Discord embracing Fluttershy. -I love you more than chaos and chocolate milk combines.-

Fluttershy giggled softly as she hugged Discord.

-Oh Discord.- Said Fluttershy. -Always so funny and full of surprises, I missed your charisma.-

Then they stopped hugging and looked into each others eyes, the look in their eyes shined like the light of day.

-Dearest Fluttershy,- Said Discord. -I love you more than my own life!-

Twilight and her friends watched the shedding of honey from the happy couple.

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!- Said the five girls sighing, including Rainbow Dash.

Discord looked at Fluttershy's six friends and they looked at Discord happily, they all were smiling and giving him two thumbs up in approval. Except Rainbow Dash, she was holding a small sign that read:

"If you hurt Fluttershy, we'll make cupcakes out of you. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Discord didn't really like the threatening sign but he didn't care. the important he was finally with the girl that he loved.

Discord and Fluttershy smiled. They couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes, they didn't hesitate and they moved their lips closer together and they kissed.

The other girls were surprised and could not stop looking at the happy couple.

-How exciting!- Said Pinkie, sobbing. -They're kissing.-

-Shhh! Pinkie.- Said Rarity

Discord and Fluttershy were enjoying their second kiss when...

-Get away from her!- Yelled Big Mac angrily approaching them. -You sick mental patient!-

Startled by the sudden yell, Fluttershy and Discord stopped kissing, not knowing what was going on.

The kiss was interrupted by Big Mac who was standing a few meters away from Fluttershy and Discord. Big Mac wasn't alone. he was with Flash Sentry, Soarin, Cheese, Caramel and Blueblood.

Fluttershy was scared, she didn't understand what was going on, Discord looked at Flash and Big Mac and he knew that there would be trouble.

- did not you go from here . - Said Flash Sentry

-What do you want?- Asked Discord standing in front of Fluttershy protectively, trying to protect her from any possible attack.

Twilight and the rest got closer to Fluttershy, they were also surprised with what was happening.

-You're a vicious psycho.- Said Big Mac. -You don't belong here!-

-Big Mac!- Said Applejack. -What's going on?-

-Flash!- Said Twilight. -What's wrong with you?-

-Don't you get it?- Said Flash. -This guy has been nothing but a problem for the school since the day he first got here.-

As they continued this discussion, Celestia, Luna and Cadence along with a group of students came to observe what was going on almost right in front of the school.

-Why do you always have to make this public?- Asked Discord sarcastically. -Don't you have anything better to do?-

-Stop clowning around Discord.- Said Soarin. -Leave at once and never come back.-

-Soarin!- Said Rainbow Dash, annoyed.

-Yeah, get out of here!- Said Cheese. -You're not even funny.-

-Cheese!- Said Pinkie.

Although Discord did have a sense of humor, the six boys were starting to really annoy him, making Discord grind his teeth and his dark aura show little by little.

Some of the students watching the conflict were starting to notice that it was getting darker and the sky was getting cloudy, they were scared to see that all of the clouds in the sky were the color pink.

-Enough!- Yelled Celestia trying to calm down the boys. -Stop fighting! Or you will all be suspended!-

-Leave them be Celestia.- Said Discord, annoyed. -If they want a problem, then they'll get a problem. Besides, we're not in the school, so this is beyond your jurisdiction.-

-But..- Said Celestia. -Discord!-

-Don't worry about it princess.- Said Discord, snapping his fingers as a muscular warm up. -As a teacher, it's my duty to teach these bozos a lesson.-

-Lesson?- Asked Blueblood. -What kind of lesson could a hobo like you teach us?-

Discord got even angrier.

-You're a bunch of idiots!- Said Discord balling his hands into fists. -Even though you have everything, riches, beauty, and comfort, you're all so stupid and egoists.-

The six boys got offended by what Discord had just said.

Twilight noticed that the clouds were covering the sky, the sky began to get even darker and the air was getting colder, upon seeing these drastic changes in the began to worry and she had a bad feeling and she suspected that this situation had something to do with Discord's mood. She had to stop this problem before it got worse.

-Boys stop!- Yelled Twilight. -Please! This isn't necessary!-

-Don't be silly Twilight!- Said Flash angrily. -Don't defend him.-

Suddenly, Discord punched Flash Sentry's face, it wasn't a hard hit but Flash still held his face from where he was hit.

-Ooooh!- Yelled the public.

-Don't ever insult her or any of my friends.- Said Discord through his teeth. -If you're men then just try to attack me!-

Flash Sentry was furious and he attacked Discord, but Discord managed to hit him again. Then Big Mac, Cheese, Blueblood, Soarin and Caramel helped Flash in attacking Discord.

The six girls along with Cadence, Celestia and Luna only watched the fight in dear, meanwhile the crowd of students watched the fight excitingly, they were thrilled to watch a street fight.

-Fight! Fight! Fight!- Yelled the crowd.

-Stop!- Yelled Celestia. -Hold back!-

But none of them were even listening to Celestia's orders.

Although the six boys were attacking him, Discord managed to defend himself, for him this was just a little boy's game, he wasn't even taking the fight seriously.

Nonetheless, because of a brief distraction and a great deal of confidence, Big Mac managed to attack him from behind, he managed to hold Discord down by pinning his arms to his back and pinning Discord to the ground , keeping him from being able to move. The rest of the boys took advantage of this and began to hit Discord, Discord could feel the hits and all this did was make him angrier.

Celestia gravely watched the whole thing unfurl, and in that instant, she remembered what happened earlier with the wall, when they made Discord mad.

-Girls!- Said Celestia. -We have to stop them. This won't end well!-

Fluttershy watched in fear as they hit Discord, without hesitation, Fluttershy ran over to help him.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Rainbow Dash before she could run over and stop her. -No!-

Fluttershy managed to get behind Big Mac, she tried to stop him, desperately wanting to help Discord but Big Mac accidentally hit her on the face with his elbow, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

-FLUTTERSHY!- Yelled her friends.

Big Mac saw Fluttershy lying on the ground, he was scared and ashamed of his actions, he unconsciously let go of Discord and he took a few steps back.

Discord took notice of what happened to Fluttersy and he walked over to her to help her.

Flash and the rest stopped too and they also took a few steps back upon seeing the girl lying on the ground.

-oh God!- Said Soarin. -What have we done?-

-No!- Said Big Mac, with fear in his voice. -Fluttershy, please forgive me.-

Discord kneeled down next to Fluttershy, Fluttershy was unconscious lying on the ground, the hit that Big Mac gave her was too strong for her.

Quickly, Twilight and the other girls got closer to help Fluttershy.

Discord felt his heart break in two, seeing Fluttershy suffer, he got up and glared at the six boys who were slowly retreating.

Upon seeing them, Discord's aura began to glow bright, never before had Discord been so furious, he glared at them with pure hate. Discord had reached his limit, a black aura was flowing out of his body and surrounding him.

-Ahhhh!- Yelled Discord furiously. -Damn worms!-

In the sky, the pink clouds were beginning to thunder, and there were strong winds that were blowing all of the sudden.

-You damn trash!- Yelled Discord. -You'll pay heavily for this!-

Discord began to levitate, five meters off of the ground, his dark aura increased.

Flash and his friends ran away in terror.

-Oh God!- Said Flash. -What's going on?-

-Idiots!- Said Rainbow. -You shouldn't have angered him!-

The crowd began to dissolve because of fear. Meanwhile, the girls lifted Fluttershy and began to carry her a safe distance away from Discord; Luna, Celestia and Cadence huddled up with them.

Flash and his friends didn't hesitate to start running away, but Discord noticed this.

-Where are you all going?- Said Discord, crazily. -The party has just begun!-

While Discord controlled the sky, the lightning was beginning to strike at the six boys, trying to keep them from escaping. They all ran for their lives.

The group of girls were scared to see Discord attack Flash and his friends.

Twilight was feeling brave and got closer to Discord in order to distract him and help Flash and his friends escape.

-Discord! Stop this right now!- Said Twilight. -You've done enough already!-

- Lord of chaos to you!- Said Discord, looking at Twilight madly.

Discord began to fly fifteen meters in the air.

-Discord!- Said Twilight. -What's going on with you?-

-I'm no longer Discord!- Yelled Discord. -I am now the master of all chaos and I will soon be king of all Equestria.-

-Discord!- Yelled Twilight. -You've gone mad!-

-Yes!- Said Discord in between laughs. -And I like it! Free at last!-

Suddenly, Discord began to sprout horns from his head, one was blue, the other was white, from his back sprouted a bat wing that was purple and a wing of a pegasus that was blue, finally he sprouted a red dragon tail.

After his transformation, the ground began to shake, some cars and buildings began to levitate, it also began to rain chocolate milk.

-Let the chaos begin!- Yelled Discord lauging maniacally.

In fear, Twilight ran back to her group of friends. They were all scared from seeing Discord's transformation. Meanwhile, Fluttershy began to regain conciousness.

The chaos was just beginning..

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the fanfic, he apologizes for not uploading them as often as before.**

**He hopes to make the final chapters soon. **

**If you liked the fanfic, please leave a comment, constructive criticism and please share it with your friends, it would help him out a lot. Thank you for your attention.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	20. Chapter 20 Chaos vs Harmony

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to:****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. He still doesn't know whether to continue writing more chapters for this story or to just finish it and write a sequel. He's still counting the votes, so if you haven't voted then you still can. Thank you for your comments, it's thanks to you guys that he can continue with this story and he gets inspired with your comments so please don't stop. He apologizes for not uploading the chapters as fast as he usually does, with work and other projects that he's working on he's been only uploading on the weekends. Thank you for your understanding. So the confrontation of this chapter is, Discord VS the mane six. Who will win? Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Chaos VS Harmony**

The mane six, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence hid in the city park, escaping from the destruction that was caused by Discord.

They were all very vigilant of the situation.

Fluttershy was still lying on the grass, she had recently regained her consciousness .

-Girls.- Said Fluttershy in a low and sleepy voice. -What happened?-

They all looked at Fluttershy with concern.

-Apparantly.- Said Rainbow Dash. -Your boyfriend turned out to be a malignant and horrifying creature that is destroying everything and we have to do something quick before he destroys us.-

-Rainbow!- Said Fluttershy, angrily.- Don't say that!-

-Rainbow Dash is right.- Said Twilight. -Upon seeing you hurt, Discord lost all reason and he began to attack everyone like a crazy person and he has sprouted horns and wings.-

-He looked like a demon.- Said Rarity. -A nightmarish demon.-

-No!- Said Fluttershy a bit altered. -I don't believe you!-

-Fluttershy,- Said Applejack. -Calm down sugar cube.-

Immediately Fluttershy got up and she went to the highest hill in the park, when she got there, she took a look at the panorama of the city.

Fluttershy was completely shocked, the city was in complete chaos, floating buildings, pink colored tornadoes, lightning falling through the streets, the city looked surreal, she heard screams and wails of people; for Fluttershy her soul hurt knowing that the boy she loved was causing all of this suffering for the people in Canterlot.

-No!- Said Fluttershy sadly. -Discord! It can't be!...No!..-

Fluttershy began to cry. Her friends remained silent,watching the sadness of the element of kindness.

-I'm afraid it's the truth Fluttershy.- Said Sunset Shimmer, walking up to them.

-Sunset Shimmer!- Said the six girls at the same time.

-Sunset!- Said Celestia. -Can you explain to us, what's going on?-

Sunset nodded her head.

-In my dimension,- Said Sunset. -Discord was a legendary creature and was very powerful, emissary of death; he caused suffering to every living being that lived in the world.-

Everyone was surprised by Sunset's comment.

-But, if you knew that.- Said Luna a bit annoyed. -Why didn't you say anything?-

-It's just that with this world, magic doesn't exist.- Said Sunset. -I thought that Discord would be a normal boy like everyone else in this world, I thought he wouldn't be a threat, but I guess I was wrong.-

-You were wrong?- Asked Celestia.

-From the looks of it, our worlds are more connected than I thought.- Explained Sunset. -Discord was able to activate his element the same way you guys did.-

-This is logical.- Said Twilight, scratching her chin. -But, Why did he go crazy?-

-It's just a theory,- Said Sunset Shimmer. -But for the alternate universe Discord it was 100% pure magic, you could not reason with that cold, heartless creature , meanwhile with human Discord, he was lacking magic, he was endowed with great skill, force and intelligence, aside from having feelings.-

All of the girls payed enough attention to the explanation by Sunset, including Celestia, Luna and Cadence.

-Although they are a lot alike, they are also very different.- Continued Sunset Shimmer. -Upon activating the chaos in his alternate spirit, the dark magic and the absence of sanity of the lord of chaos, seized the reason and awareness of human Discord.-

They all were paying attention to Sunset's explanation but the majority did not understand, Applejack scratched her head. Twilight was the only one who understood.

-It could be that you're right Sunset.- Said Twilight. -But how will we stop him?-

-For someone so smart, you're kind of slow Twilight.- Said Sunset seriously.

Twilight frowned her brow.

-You have to stop him,- Said Sunset. -The same way you stopped me.-

-The elements of harmony.- Said Twilight.

-Exactly.- Said Sunset. -You have to activate them.-

-But.- Said Twilight. -We need...-

-You don't need anything.- Said Sunset. -Activate them! We all have the magic of our alternate selves inside of us.-

Sunset looked at Celestia, Luna and Cadence.

-We will also need your help, professors.-

-But.- Said Cadence. -How will we be able to help you?-

-You guys can also activate your powers.- Said Sunset.

-Us?- Said Luna.

-Yes!- Said Sunset. -In my world, you three are leaders and guardians of all of Equestria, the most powerful Alicorns.-

-Alicorns?- Asked Celestia.

-Suddenly, Trixie showed up in her magician costume.

-The great and powerful Trixie came to help!- Said Trixie, bravely.

-Trixie!- They all said at the same time.

-Trixie?!- Said Twilight confused. -What are you doing here?-

-I called her.- Said Sunset. -We need as much help as possible, Discord is a very careful enemy and with our powers combined along with the six elements of harmony, is the only way we can defeat him.-

Fluttershy had a weird premonition.

-Sunset.- Said Fluttershy. -Using the elements against him, what will happen to Discord?-

Sunset looked at Fluttershy with pity.

-Fluttershy.- Said Sunset. -In the other world, the only way that they defeated Discord was with the elements of harmony but...-

-Did Discord go back to normal?- Asked Fluttershy, worried.

-I don't think so Fluttershy.- Said Sunset. -The elements turned alternate Discord to stone, it was the only solution to make him stop the chaos he was causing in Equestria.-

Fluttershy was very scared by Sunset's comment.

-What?!- Said Fluttershy. -You turned him to stone?-

-It was the only way!- Said Sunset. -He was too dangerous.-

-Please, don't do it!- Insisted Fluttershy. -There has to be another way!-

-Fluttershy!- Said Sunset. -It's the only way, this magical Discord could be very unstable, maybe very dangerous and agressive.-

-But,- Said Fluttershy starting to cry. -But...-

-Fluttershy,- Said Twilight trying to console Fluttershy. -Maybe we won't come to those extremes of turning him to stone but if it comes to that, I'll do what I can to resolve that problem, I promise you!-

Fluttershy dried her tears.

-Ok,- Said Sunset Shimmer. -We all have to hold hands, make a circle and concentrate.-

They all obeyed, the main six, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Celestia, Luna and Cadence grabbed each others hands and made a circle, except Twilight, who was in the middle of the circle.

-Focus on the things that you love the most.- Said Sunset, closing her eyes. -What you like to do the most.-

They all closed their eyes and concentrated. For Trixie and Pinkie it was hard work.

-Remember the music inside of you, what you love the most.- Said Sunset. -Your origin, the purity of your hearts.-

Suddenly, the air arround them began to change

, it felt very warm and surrounding them was a pink hue, signaling that they were all focusing on their element.

-What I love the most!- Said Twilight. -The friendship of my friends!-

In that moment, a big purple light covered them completely, they all began to levitate, although there were strange manifestations that were going on, they all were heavily focused.

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset, Trixie, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Fluttershy began to transform from the power and the magic that they had managed to manifest.

They all sprouted pony ears and tails, in each one dazzled an aura similar to the color of their alternate pony forms.

For Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy they sprouted majestic wings.

Then they all slowly descended to the ground, the transformation was complete.

Trixie,Luna, Celestia and Cadence were surprised by the great transformation.

-Wow!- Said Trixie looking at her tail. -This is great and powerful.-

-I can't believe it!- Said Celestia looking at her fabulous wings. -I have no words that can describe how impressed I am.-

-Fantastic!- Said Luna.

-I wish Shining Armor could see me like this.- Said Cadence.

Twilight intervened.

-Well done girls,- Said Twilight with leadership. -The magic that we possess is thanks to you, we'll do all that is possible to stop Discord.-

-We should stop him as soon as possible.- Said Sunset. -Before he can manipulate his chaotic powers completely.-

-Some of us can come in flying.- Said Rainbow Dash, flying five meters off of the ground. -Will the rest come walking?-

-I don't think so.- Said Twilight, smiling. -Principals and professor, I need your help.-

Celestia, Luna and Cadence obeyed Twilight without a doubt, immediately, the four Alicorns grouped together, dazzling everyone else with their great power.

The power of the four alicorns enveloped Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset, and Trixie, causing them to levitate from the ground.

-Great!- Said Pinkie. -You can make us levitate!-

-Although..- Said Applejack. -I would have preferred to walk.-

-There's no time to lose- Said Twilight. -We have to stop Discord!-

The 11 girls began to fly quickly , leaving behind a large wake of multicolor light, towards the central area where Discord continued causing chaos and destruction.

Meanwhile, surrounding Canterlot High, Discord continued causing chaos and destruction throughout the city.

They could hear people screaming and some of them were running in the streets to take shelter. In some parts of the city, they were up in flames, in another part the buildings and the cars were floating and in another there were intense chocolate rain showers. The lightning was beginning to fall down in the city capital of chaos.

Discord looked at the school and observed most of the students flee, for Discord he enjoyed watching them run.

Floating next to Discord, was a cage that contained, Cheese Sandwich, Blueblood, Big Mac, Caramel and Soarin as his prisoners.

-Stop!- Yelled Discord madly. -I order you!-

The crowd overheard Discord's shout, they stopped and looked at the demonized boy with great fear.

-Rejoice!- Said Discord. -It's the new order of the world!-

The crowd only continued to look at him.

-You will be loyal to me and you will do all that I order you to!- Said Discord tightening his fists with great authority. -But above all you will not go against me! Or you will suffer the consequences!-

Then Discord looked at his prisoners with hate.

-In exchange for you guys...- Said Discord maniacally. -I will make the rest of your lives a living hell!-

The five boys looked to Discord with great terror, Discord smiled cruelly, he looked very scary.

Suddenly, Flash Sentry appeared, entering the crowd of scared students, he decided to confront Discord with valor.

-Stop Discord!- Said Flash Sentry. -Leave them alone!-

Discord heard his yell, he turned to look at the scared crowd, he took notice of Flash, Discord got angry and he bared his teeth.

-Listen to me!- Said Flash. -Because of my fault, you turned into a monster, I'm sorry for what happened, but please stop this madness!-

Discord clenched the fingers of his left hand and he teleported in front of Flash. When he got in front of the blue haired boy, he picked him up by the neck in an aggressive manner, Flash tried to free himself in desperation but his efforts were futile because Discord was immensely stronger.

-Ha! What do we have here?!- Said Discord happily with aggression. -The handsome boy come to save the day!-

-Discord, please forgive me!- Said Flash with difficulty talking. -Please stop, stop creating pain for everyone-

-Hahahaha! Idiot!- Said Discord madly while gripping Flash's throat tighter. -You'll be the first one to dissapear off the face of the earth!-

Discord continued to grip Flash by he throat with his right hand, he lifted his left hand and in his palm appeared a ball of fire.

-Stupid gallant!- Said Discord. -I will get rid of you, once and for all!-

The crowd was horrified, some of the girls let out screams of terror, Soarin and the rest continued watching him with great impotence.

-Let this be a lesson for everyone.- Said Discord, about to finish off Flash. -Whoever tries to go against me shall be destroyed!-

A second before Discord could annihilate Flash Sentry, the sky illuminated with a light as bright as the sun, the glow landed about five meters away from Discord. Discord looked at the glow with great confusion.

The glow dissapeared, Discord was a bit impressed, it was the 11 girls.

Discord took notice that they shined differently, he felt a great amout of magical aura surrounding them.

Fluttershy was hiding behind her friends, she was trying to come up with a solution.

-Let him go Discord!- Yelled Twilight bravely.

Discord, without dropping his gaze from the girls, he let go to Flash , with great pain Flash, ran away quickly.

-Wow!- Discord wolf whistled jokingly. -How lovely!-

-Shut up Discord!- Said Rainbow Dash blushing uncomfortably.

-Discord!- Said Celestia. -Stop this at once.!-

-Ha! You're ten sexy girls with pony ears and tails.- Said Discord laughing. -You don't count Cadence because you're married...hahaha!-

They all frowned except Pinkie.

-Discord!- Said Pinkie blushing. -You think I'm lovely?-

-Pinkie!- Said Applejack, mad. -Stop fooling around, this is very serious!-

Discord teleported in front of Twilight.

-Ha! How adorable!- Said Discord grabbing Twilight's cheeks. -Now you can kill me with kindness!-

Quickly, Discord teleported ten meters away. Twilight rubbed her cheeks. Fluttershy peeked at him for a moment, looking at the boy that she loves.

-Discord!- Said Sunset. -You've gone too far! Stop or we will stop you!-

-Listen to what I have to propose!- Said Discord with confidence. -Unite with me! Together, we can change the world to the way we want it!-

-That sounds reasonable!- Said Trixie.

-Trixie!- Said Twilight.

-We will never unite with you!- Said Cadence. -We will unite us against you!-

Discord stopped smiling.

-Don't force me to destroy you!- Said Discord diabolically with a penetrating stare.

They were all surprised, Discord wasn't joking. Fluttershy felt her heart break in half.

-You're not being serious?- Asked Trixie a bit scared. - ohh?-

Discord clenched his fists, and when he reopened them, there appeared flames.

"Oh Discord!- Thought Fluttershy, remembering her first kiss with him."What happened to you?"

-Stop playing games!- Said Rainbow Dash. -We'll finish you off Discord!-

Everyone of them concentrated, and united their energy. In that moment they fused together their energies, and a ray of magic was shot in the direction of Discord.

The ray with it's swiftness, took Discord by surprise, by only a millisecond Discord managed to teleport out of it's path, saving himself.

The ray fell on a back part of the school, the impact destroyed part of the building, Luna and Celestia were shocked that they had attacked Discord is such an impulsive way.

-Oh damnit!- Said Celestia.

-Oh sh**- Said Luna, annoyed.

Discord was impressed by the powerful attack of the 11 girls, Discord knew that they were a big threat and he had to finish with them once and for all.

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends knew that they had to stop Discord at all costs. They knew that it was their lives against his, and they could not lose.

Fluttershy let a tear fall down her face.

-I'm sorry Discord!- Fluttershy whisper.

THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I hope you guys liked this fanfic

From all his heart, he thanks you for your comments.

He apologizes for not uploading the chapters as quickly as he normally does, he hopes to upload more chapters soon.

Do you want Discord to be turned to stone or reformed?

If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment and please share it with your friends it would help him out a lot. Thank you so much and greetings.

This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.

**THANKS****vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	21. Chapter 21 Resistance

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. Discord VS the 11 girls. This battle will determine the destiny of Equestria and the human world (Well, I guess he's exaggerating XD) Will Fluttershy and Discord end up together? Recently our author had seen the movie Rainbow Rocks, it's an awesome movie and it's been a huge inspiration to the story. He hopes to greatly make the story better. Thank you for your comments and your advice. Sequel or continue the story? He'll be counting the votes. Hope you guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Resistance**

An intense darkness completely dominated the sky that was once cloudy with pink clouds.

Through the great quantity of rubble and ruins of the buildings, some groups of people were observing with discretion "The battle that was about to commence".

Through the rubble, Derpy peered out from behind a wall, and she looked at the situation with great sadness. Beside her, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, in other zones Lyra, Vinyl, Octavia peered out amongst themselves. The other students were surprised, but they knew that it was not the first time that a situation like this has occurred. Most of them decided to watch the battle at their own risk, for the curiosity was greater than their fear.

Meanwhile, Discord looked at the mane 11 in a challenging way.

-This is your last opportunity!.- Said Discord making a glass of chocolate milk appear in his right hand. -Unite with me or you will suffer completely!-

-We will never unite with you- Said Twilight from the middle of the group of girls. -You'll pay for what you have done!-

-Have it your way!- Said Discord with no concern. ok goodbye!-

Then Discord drank from the glass, except he drank the glass leaving the chocolate milk. When he finished with his drink he threw the milk with great force in the direction of Celestia's car. Upon contact with the milk, the car exploded as if it had been attacked with a bomb.

The group of girls watched in awe, the terrible powers of Discord.

Celestia observed her car explode, she was impacted causing her to get angry.

-My car!- Said Celestia angrily. -Discord! You'll pay for this!-

Discord levitated fifteen meters off of the ground, laughing at Celestia cruelly.

Without giving it much though, Celestia flew towards Discord to attack him, Discord evaded her attack, snapped his fingers and made Celestia's wings disappear.

With no wings, Celestia began to plummet to the earth at a fast velocity, she screamed in desperation. Luna flew to her rescue and managed to save Celestia from a painful fall; but Discord once again snapped his fingers and Luna's wings disappeared.

They both fell and the impact of the fall caused them to go unconscious. Discord once again snapped his fingers and they were in cages, Luna and Celestia were now his prisoners.

-Haha! Two less!- Said Discord laughing. -Only nine-

Rainbow Dash got angry from hearing this.

-Stop it Discord!- Said Rainbow Dash flying towards him. -I'll stop you!-

-Rainbow Dash!- Said Twilight with worry. -Wait just a minute!-

Rainbow ignored Twilight and flew at a great velocity trying to attack to Discord. Discord smiled maliciously.

Three meters from her and about to be attacked by Rainbow, Disocord snapped his fingers and made a wall of bricks appear in front of her path of flight.

Rainbow hit the wall hard, thanks to the crash she lost consciousness and began to fall rapidly. Discord snapped his fingers and locked Rainbow in another cage, a floating one just before she hit the ground.

Suddenly, Applejack threw a rope around Discord right arm and with her magic, Trixie used another rope to tie down his left arm. Discord was trapped.

-Hold him down with force Trixie.- Said Applejack tugging on her rope.

Trixie tugging the rope with a strong force.

Discord smiled and he yanked Applejack and Trixie's ropes with great force, the two girls tried to resist and pulled back their ropes.

Discord pulled out two electric buzzers from his pockets and pressed them to the ropes causing the electricity to go down the ropes, down to Applejack and Trixie. The two girls were electrocuted and they both fell to the ground unconscious. Then two more cages appeared and they were imprisoned.

-Five less.- Said Discord victoriously. -Only six!-

Cadence flew in front of Discord.

-Stop Discord!- Said Cadence trying to be reasonable. -Please! You're a troubled boy who needs help!-

-Troubled?!- Said Discord crossing his arms. -Did you know that I can read your mind to know your truest fears?-

Discord snapped his fingers and he turned into a man with white skin and blue hair, with an outfit fit for a prince.

-Shining Armor?- Asked Cadence, confused. She could not believe what she was seeing.

-That's right my love!- Said the false Shining Armor (Discord) -Or should I say, my horror.-

-What?- Asked Cadence a bit sad by this. -What are you talking about Shining, my darling?-

-I never wanted to marry you.- Said the false Shining Armor. -You're childish and pathetic.-

-But Shining,- Said Cadence sadly. -I love you.-

-I only married you out of interest.- Said the false Shining Armor. -Not for love.-

-Stop it Shining!- Said Cadence closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. -Your words are hurting me.-

-And above all.- Said the false Shining Armor. -I never wanted to have kids with you!-

Those last words from the false Shining Armor caused Cadence to cry bitter tears, then Cadence without stopping her tears curled up in a fetal position and kept crying.

Then another cage appeared and it trapped Cadence.

Discord returned to his usual appearance, he began to laugh, then he looked at Rarity and Pinkie Pie and decided to make them his next victims.

-Discord!- said Rarity really annoyed. -You have bad manners and you're a brute! How dare you hurt Cadence!-

Discord snapped his fingers, Rarity's beautiful hair had turned into an ugly shade of green.

Rarity got scared, she took out a hand mirror from her purse and looked at her reflection.

-Green!- Yelled Rarity. -No! My beautiful hair! What a horrible green color!-

Rarity dropped to the ground on her stomach and began to throw a dramatic tantrum. Another cage appeared and trapped Rarity.

-Great!- Said Discord through his teeth. -One less!-

-Don't forget about me.- Said Pinkie with a sense of humor. -You also have to play with me.-

-Pinkie!- Yelled Twilight, annoyed.-

Discord snapped his fingers and made a pink cotton candy cloud appear above Pinkie's head. Pinkie looked at the cloud and soon enough the cloud began to rain chocolate milk on top of Pinkie.

Pinkie was thrilled, she opened her mouth and enjoyed the lovely chocolate rain.

-Delicious!- said pinkie

-Uh?- Said Discord a bit confused. -This turned out to be easier than I thought.-

Then Discord snapped his fingers and another cage appeared and captured Pinkie.

-Hey!- Said Pinkie Pie, annoyed and shaking the bars of her cage. -At least you can put a cotton candy cloud in my prison that rains chocolate milk.-

Discord crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance, he quickly snapped his fingers and made a cotton candy cloud appear in Pinkie's cage that rained chocolate milk.

-mmmmm!- Said Pinkie enjoying the chocolate milk that rained on top of her. -Thanks!-

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight hid behind a building, trying to evade Discord.

-Twilight.- Said Sunset, a bit frightened. -What are we going to do?-

-I don't know.- Said Twilight while sweating. -Discord is very ready and he knew that if he were to divide us, we could not attack him.-

-In that case,- Said Sunset. -Got any ideas?-

-I have no idea.- said Twilight with worry.

-I have an idea,- Said Discord next to Sunset. -Give up and swear your loyalty to me.-

Both girls were startled by this and let out a yell of fear and tried to flee.

Twilight managed to take flight to escape Discord.

Discord grabbed the left arm of Sunset, preventing her from escaping.

-Don't leave, sugar!- Said Discord gripping her arm tightly. -Come here! We have much to talk about.-

Sunset tried to escape but it was futile. Discord leaned his mouth towards Sunset's ear in a very provocative way.

-Why are you helping them?- Whispered Discord.

-We have to stop the evil that you have become.- Said Sunset scared.

-But,- Continued Discord whispering. -You also tried to eliminate them.-

Sunset didn't say a word.

-I know all about you.- Said Discord. -I understand you completely!-

Twilight was close by, she noticed that Discord was talking with Sunset, but Twilight could not understand what it was they were talking about.

-That Twilight girl has betrayed you.- Discord continued whispering. -She's the one you should confront.-

-No!- Said Sunset, resisting him. -She gave me her friendship.-

-Twilight stole your popularity from you, all respect for you and Flash Sentry.- Said Discord. -Before, you were someone who everyone feared and you were respected, now you're nothing.-

-That's not true.- Said Sunset,starting to cry.

-Flash Sentry was jealous of me when I spent time with Twilight.- Said Discord. -He's still in love with her.-

-What?- Said Sunset.

Twilight kept on watching Sunset and Discord talking. Even though she couldn't understand what they were talking about.

-Twilight is the real enemy.- Said Discord.

Sunset didn't say a word, her tears ran down her cheeks.

-Help me to destroy her.- Said Discord. -Then you will have everything you have ever wanted.-

Sunset dried her tears.

-Twilight!- Said Sunset, furiously. -I'm gonna kill you!-

Discord grinned, he put one finger on Sunset's forehead and a great wave of color covered her whole body. She began to transform; she sprouted wings, her skin turned red, her eyes turned black.

Twilight was watching the transformation of Sunset, she could not believe what she was seeing, demon Sunset had returned.

Demon Sunset elevated from the ground in a great fury.

-Great!- Said Discord.

-Twilight!- Yelled demon Sunset.

Twilight looked at Sunset with fear.

Suddenly, Sunset began to attack Twilight. Twilight tried to hold back demon Sunset's claws to evade the attack.

Meanwhile, Discord was sitting on his throne with a bucket of popcorn. He enjoyed watching Sunset and Twilight fight.

-This is starting to get interesting.- Said Discord, eating a pink piece of popcorn.

In this moment, appeared Fluttershy.

-Stop it Discord!- Said Fluttershy with great sadness. -Please, stop!-

Discord looked at Fluttershy.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -I almost forgot about you!-

Discord snapped his fingers and caged Fluttershy, then he teleported in front of Fluttershy's cage.

Discord began to look at the beautiful face of the girl with butter colored skin.

-Hello, precious creature!- Said Discord.

-Discord.- Said Fluttershy, wanting to cry. -Please stop!-

Discord smiled maliciously. He kept on looking at the innocent face of Fluttershy.

-Your heart is innocent and pure! That pleases me!- Said Discord. -You shall be my queen!-

Discord snapped his fingers and made a crown appear on Fluttershy's head and a golden scepter that was covered in jewels appear in her right hand.

-What?- Said Fluttershy.

-You will be my wife.- Said Discord. -And together we shall rule this world the way we want to.-

-No! Discord!- Said Fluttershy. -You're not the same boy I fell in love with!-

Discord frowned his brow at her words.

Meanwhile, Sunset kept on trying to attack Twilight, but Twilight held back Sunset's claws and resisting her using force.

-Sunset!- Yelled Twilight. -Stop it!-

-No!- Yelled Demon Sunset. -I'm going to finish you off! You took everything from me!-

-That is not true!- Said Twilight. -We have given you our friendship and compassion!-

-Because of your fault I have nothing.- Sobbed Demon Sunset furiously.

-That is a lie!- Said Twilight. -You still have us!-

-But...- Said Sunset.

-We helped you out before..- Said Twilight. -Now it is us who need your help.-

Twilight noticed that Discord was distracted with Fluttershy.

Twilight took advantage of this opportunity, she grabbed Sunset forcefully and began to concentrate, a great shining of a light appeared in the eyes of Twilight that illuminated the eyes of Sunset.

That light caused Sunset to regain her reason, little by little Sunset returned to normal. The magic of Twilight had gotten noticeably better.

Sunset stopped being a demon, she knew that she had done wrong by letting Discord corrupt her.

-Twilight.- Said Sunset Shimmer crying. -I'm so sorry!-

-Shhh!- Said Twilight in a low voice. -We can apologize later!-

Both girls scuttled away, hiding from Discord.

Meanwhile, Discord kept on talking with Fluttershy.

-You are going to be mine!- Said Discord furiously gripping the bars on her cage. -Or you'll be my prisoner?.-

-Get away from me!- Said Fluttershy trying to get away. -I'd prefer to be your prisoner than to be your queen.-

Discord used his magic to pull Fluttershy closer to him by force. Discord grabbed Fluttershy by the arms.

-I will compel you to love me!- Said Discord furiously.

Fluttershy looked at Discord in fear, but she suddenly saw Sunset and Twilight from a distance.

They were giving Fluttershy hand signals, and she understood that she had to distract Discord.

Fluttershy knew what she had to do.

-Oh, Discord!- Said Fluttershy, seductively. -I'm so sorry! I was a complete fool not to accept your offer.-

Discord was surprised, he could not believe what he was hearing.

-Seriously?- Asked Discord.

-Of course!- Said Fluttershy a bit nervously. -I'm in love with you and you know it Discord!-

Discord began to have some doubts but the beautiful face of his beloved made him believe that this was the truth. Fluttershy smiled with a bit of fear.

In the meantime, Twilight and Sunset discreetly and without making noise walked up to Rarity's cage. Sunset took out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock on the door, after a few seconds, she managed to open the door.

Twilight told Rarity to stop crying about her hair, to not make noise and to help free the rest.

Meanwhile, Discord kept on talking with Fluttershy.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -What do you like about me?-

Fluttershy looked Discord in the eyes.

-Your charisma.- Said Fluttershy. -Your warmth and your compassion.-

Discord remained hypnotized by Fluttershy's stare. Fluttershy took notice that the Discord that she loved remained present inside of the monstrous lord of chaos.

In the meantime, Twilight and Rarity had freed Trixie and Applejack. They explained the plan to them and they continued to free the rest.

Fluttershy saw that her friends needed more time, she knew that she had to keep distracting Discord, she had an idea.

-Discord.- Said Fluttershy.

-Yes?- Asked Discord. -My beloved.-

-Would you like me to sing you a song?- Said Fluttershy.

-But..- Said Discord a bit doubtful. -You're very shy.-

-When I am by your side,- Said Fluttershy. -I have no fear, because I know that you will protect me.-

Discord smiled.

-Ok, my beloved.- Said Discord. -Sing for me.-

Fluttershy began to sing, she felt fear and panic inside of her, but she knew that she had to give her friends more time. Discord listened to Fluttershy's marvelous melody and there was no doubt that despite all the craziness, he was still in love with Fluttershy.

Sunset freed Cadence, Twilight freed Rainbow Dash, Trixie freed Luna, Applejack freed Pinkie Pie, Applejack had to remove Pinkie by force because she did not want to leave her cage.

Meanwhile, Rarity tried to free Celestia.

The group of girls hid themselves, they were depending on Rarity but she could not free Celestia.

Fluttershy finished singing, but she noticed that Rarity still could not free Celestia.

Fluttershy feared that Discord would discover their plan, she had run out of ideas.

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord happily. -I want you to do something for me.-

-Eh?- Said Fluttershy, a bit distracted by her friends. -What happened, Discord?-

-I want you to give me a kiss.- Said Discord cockily.

Fluttershy blushed.

Twilight and the rest heard Discord's plea.

-What?!- Twilight said in a low voice. -Rarity, hurry up and free Principal Celestia.-

-I'm trying.- Said Rarity, picking the lock on her cage. -But it's very hard.-

Fluttershy knew that she had no other option.

-Ok dear,- Said Fluttershy. -I'll kiss you.-

Everyone else was surprised by the decision of Fluttershy, without wasting time they all went to help to Rarity free Celestia.

Discord closed his eyes and leaned his face towards Fluttershy's cage, Fluttershy did the same but towards Discord.

Immediately the mane 9 managed to free Celestia, there was no time to lose.

Discord and Fluttershy were just about to kiss.

They were a few centimeters away from uniting their lips when a big ray of light hit Discord, the impact of the hit took him far away from the place, Discord ended up crashing into a wall and ended up on the ground, some of the rubble fell on top of him and buried him.

-Discord!- Yelled Fluttershy, worried about him.

Fluttershy looked at the mane 10 who were free, Celestia and Luna regained their wings; they had all joined their powers to attack Discord.

-Quickly!- Yelled Twilight, trying to open Fluttershy's cage. -We need to free Fluttershy, we need her to defeat Discord.

Without wasting time, they helped to open the door to Fluttershy's cage.

Fluttershy was free.

-We shouldn't waste anymore time.- Said Sunset. -Let us unite our powers to stop Discord.-

-But,- Said Fluttershy, with fear in her voice. -But,-

-Careful!- Yelled Rainbow. -I think he's coming back!-

Discord got up from the rubble, he was badly injured, he had two broken ribs, and his right arm was fractured, although he had great powers Discord remained being a human, a mortal.

-Damn witches!- Yelled Discord with intensity. -I will destroy all of you!-

Discord was suffering from the pain, with his left hand he snapped his fingers and he managed to recover.

Meanwhile, the mane 11 looked at the furious Discord, without hesitation, they prepared.

-Concentrate.- Said Sunset. -It's now or never!-

Fluttershy had doubts, but she knew that Discord was very angry and he had lost most of his sanity.

-Discord!- Yelled Fluttershy. -Forgive me!-

They all heard the cry of Fluttershy and they felt bad for her, but they all knew that it was necessary.

Discord looked at them with hate, from his hands emerged two balls of dark energy, Discord wanted to destroy them.

But in that moment, the mane 11 concentrated, the sky began to illuminate.

-What's going on?- Asked Discord feeling tingles go down his back, from the amount of magic that was emerging.

Suddenly, he began to hear a harmonious melody in the atmosphere.

-What's with the music?- Asked Discord in fear.

The mane 11 began to sing:

_The magic of friendship_

_Cannot be stopped by anyone_

_With love and compassion_

_There is nothing better_

The group of girls were illuminated and they elevated into the air, their concentration on their magic was intense, suddenly a ray of rainbow came from them and went in the direction of Discord.

Discord remained paralyzed in fear, the rainbow began to surround Discord like a tornado.

In the eye of the storm, Discord noticed that his feet were starting to turn to stone. He tried to escape but he was starting to lose his mobility.

The conversion to stone had reached his knees, Discord knew that they were turning him to stone.

Discord entered panic and desperation mode.

-No!- Yelled Discord in anguish. -You'll never trap me alive!-

Discord concentrated his magic, the conversion to stone had reached his waist, in his right hand he took out a ball of dark energy and he threw it at the ground, the dark energy caused a great collision that stopped the rainbow tornado and caused a great explosion.

The explosion was intense and long lasting, the mane 11 covered their faces from the harsh winds that were caused by the explosion.

Fluttershy looked in fear in the direction of the explosion.

-Discord!- Yelled Fluttershy worried. -No!-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment, advice and yeah. If you liked the fanfic then please leave a comment, share it with your friend, it would help him out a lot. Thank you for your attention.**

**THANKS vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


End file.
